Bleach al desnudo
by ladyotaku8231
Summary: ¡Hola! hola y bienvenidos a "Bleach al desnudo" un programa de television que mi novio y yo; o sea mi Fye y yo, hicimos especialmente para ustedes. Gracias y no lo olviden, pueden preguntar lo que quieran pero ojo, solo dos preguntas por review. Besos y abrazos ¡pórtense muy mal!
1. Chapter 1

**_Sábado, 17 de enero de 2015._**

**_¡Hola, hola! Muy buenos días, tardes o noches tengan todos aquellos que anden por aquí el día de hoy buscado algo divertido o cochino de leer jejeje, les doy la bienvenida a "Bleach al desnudo" un programa en donde todo lo que ustedes quieran saber de nuestros personajes se responde ;) espero de todo corazón les guste y pues nada :P aquí soy ladyotaku8231 pero allá, en donde empecé mi trayectoria hace dos años como escritora loca :D me conocen como Leidy8231 ;) espero les guste y chao no leemos abajo!_**

**Capítulo 1: bleach al desnudo**

-¿estás segura de esto mi reina? es que no sé, aun no sé si sea una buena idea.

-pero ¿por qué dices eso mi amor? —me le acerque más en la cómoda cama en donde estábamos acostados después de haberlo hecho toda la tarde—con _"sailor moon al desnudo"_ no nos fue tan mal ¿o sí? además, fue haciendo ese programa que tu y yo nos conocimos y bueno, paso todo lo que paso entre nosotros mi amor.

-oh si mi amor, así es mi sádica y loca reina. Lo mejor de haber hecho ese programa, fue por supuesto haberte conocido. Si tienes razón en decir que con _"sailor moon al desnudo"_ no nos fue mal y fue divertido pero es que esto—dijo con los papeles en la mano—es diferente. A mí por ejemplo este tipo de aquí, no me gusta para nada. Me da la impresión de que es como peligroso.

-¿Byakuya? Pues mi amor, él si se ve como serio pero pues…bueno, bueno pero—me reí— ¿y tú de qué te quejas ah? Con ese poco de bellezas ahí mi amor, la que debería estar preocupada soy yo, no tu mi lindo y delicioso bombón.

-ah no, tú no tienes nada de qué preocuparte mi hermosa reina porque a pesar de que todas estas mujeres son hermosísimas—me mostro sus fotos—yo no te cambiaria por ninguna de ellas. A mí sí me supo a mierda, a mierda, haberte perdido esa vez y, ¿tú crees que yo voy a ser tan bobo de volver a perderte? ¡Ni loco!

Reímos juntos.

-todas esas mujeres están buenísimas pero no, yo no le voy a caer a ninguna sin tu permiso, sin tu aprobación mi reina; así como cuando estuvimos con Rangiku o con Orihime. Yo de verdad te amo y listo, hagámosle pues.

-¡¿sí?! ¿Lo dices de verdad mi Fye?—me arrodille sobre la cama y lo mire con emoción.

-sí, claro que si mi amada reina. Mañana mismo nos ponemos a trabajar en eso y aunque si me preocupa estos tipos, hagámoslo —señalo las fotos del informe que sus ayudantes le habían hecho— Tus ideas generalmente son buenas y con yo con tal de verte contenta, hago lo que sea. Lo que sea que me pidas mi sensual y muy loca reina.

-ay mi Fye, mi amor—le quite la carpeta y después de tirarla lejos, me le senté encima y empecé a halarle el rubio cabello con suavidad.

-ummm si, como me gusta que hagas eso ¿vas a empezar a pagarme desde ya o que mi reina?

-Fye, Fye mi amor—le tome el rostro en ambas manos y lo mire a los hermosos ojos azules que tanto amo—no tienes nada de qué preocuparte porque aunque todos esos tipos son lindísimos y algunos unos como Uryuu lo hagan tan bien, yo no te cambiaria por nadie. Por ninguno de ellos no importan lo buenos que estén mi amor.

-¿ni siquiera por Chiba si se te apareciera en tanga?

Muerta de risa por su pregunta pero recuperándome, me calme y le respondí.

-no, ni siquiera por él te dejaría mi amor. Dime una cosa ¿Por qué crees que te estoy pidiendo que hagamos ese programa ah? ¡Para eso! –me reí— para poder seguir viniendo aquí y estar contigo, solo por estar contigo porque yo te adoro mi Fye. Yo te amo mi amor.

-y yo a ti mi hermosa reina, y yo a ti mi amor.

Mientras besaba con todo el amor y con todo mi corazón a ese rubio que me había robado el corazón, nuestros queridos personajes de _Bleach_ no tenían idea de todo lo que mi Fye y yo teníamos preparado para ellos. Haciendo el amor una vez más con ese rubio de tatuada espalda que adoraba, al que amaba con toda mi alma, estaba ansiosa por arrancar a conducir un nuevo programa.

.

.

Fue muy difícil convencer a mi Fye porque él se la pasó diciéndome que le preocupaba Aizen. Me dijo con una cara muy graciosa de hecho, que ese idiota era muy atractivo. Dijo que no había escuchado muy buenas referencias de él y que le daba miedo y mucho, que de pronto a mi me gustara y lo dejara por él. Quitándole todas esas absurdas ideas como a mímás me gustaba, en las noches y en su cama hasta muy tarde de la noche, por fin había llegado el día de nuestro primer programa.

-¿todos listos? Oye mi reina ¿estás lista? Ya vamos a salir al aire mi amor.

-si mi amor, si mi lindo bombón—me arregle mejor la falda larga de tubo azul y le sonreí con el micrófono en la mano—estoy lista.

-muy bien todos—miro hacia el publico con los auriculares puestos ¡se ve tan _kawaii_! Ay si, como lo amo carajo—Kurogane, ya vamos a volver de los comerciales y ustedes ¿están listos?

_-¡sí!_

Contestaron en la tarima nuestros invitados de hoy.

-en ese caso….en cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno….

-¡hola, hola estimado publico! Muy buenas tardes también a todos nuestros televidentes en casa y les damos una calurosa bienvenida, a este su programa de chismes favorito ¡bienvenidos a _Bleach_ al desnudo mis amores!

Encendieron la máquina de aplausos y los inútiles de los invitados, aplaudieron e hicieron bulla también. Sobre todo los hombres que estaban en el estudio.

_-¡mamacita Inoue! ¡Tú eres mí preferida mi amor!_

_-¡linda mi amor! ¡Te amo Rukia!_

-bueno, bueno mi querido publico que pues hasta donde sé, ellas tienen sus parejas y pues esa no es la idea de haberlos y haberlas invitado. Este programa tiene como fin saber todo sobre _Bleach_ detrás de cámaras y pues, quien mejor que los personajes para aclarar todas sus dudas ¿no?

_-¡sí!_

-démosles por favor un gran, gran aplauso a los protagonistas de _Bleach_ ¡un aplauso para Ichigo y sus amigos por favor!

El público enloqueció y nuestras invitadas, se sonrojaron un poco sentadas en elegantes y pequeños trajes al lado de sus parejas.

-bueno y pues ¿les parece si empezamos a preguntarles cositas a nuestros invitados? ¡Empecemos!—me reí y me le acerque al principal, a Ichigo—muchas gracias por haber aceptado la invitación y les agradecemos en el alma que estén aquí.

-pues yo no era que hubiera querido venir señora pero como con esta enana a veces no se puede…-dijo Ichigo y Rukia lo miro con cara de "te matare"—tuve que hacerlo. Dos horas aquí no es mayor problema pero una noche sin sexo con Rukia….

_-¡uyyyyyyyyyyy!_

-bueno, bueno publico cansón—me reí y los mire—no me los molesten con eso que ustedes ya deben conocer la dinámica de nuestro programa. Cada lunes invitamos a ciertos personajes de la serie y les preguntamos cositas que ustedes quieran saber; eso incluye su vida privada claro está. Gracias Ichigo y ¿sabes qué? ¡Te entiendo! Poder estar con la persona que uno ama toda una noche haciéndole de todo, no tiene precio.

-pues si pero no—exclamo Rukia roja como un tomate—ustedes nos dijeron que íbamos a estar aquí respondiendo preguntas de los televidentes y pues….

-ay Kuchiki-san ¿en serio?—sonrió Orihime en su silla y cuando cruzo la pierna, fue la perdición para más de uno. Hasta para mi novio caramba—Fye y esta nena muy clarito nos dijeron la semana pasada en la reunión que tuvimos, que las preguntas que se iban a manejar en este programa podían ser subidas de tono y además ¿Cuál es el problema con eso? ¿No llevas tu haciéndolo con Kurosaki-kun desde hace rato?

_-¡uyyyyyyyyyyyyy!_

_-¿Cómo así? ¡Que cuente!_

-¡Inoue!—se levanto como un resorte de la silla y la regaño mientras esta reía—no digas esas cosas por favor y mucho menos delante de estas personas ¡todo el mundo nos está viendo oye!

-bueno pero Rukia—me le acerque con cautela—es que esa era precisamente la pregunta que tenía preparada para ti; ok, para todos ustedes. Oye Orihime ¿no te podías quedar sin spolearme no?

-lo siento preciosa pero pues es la verdad—sonrió mientras Uryuu le tomaba la mano sentado a su lado—es que me da coraje con Marcela que se las venga a dar de santa, cuando lo ha hecho hasta el cansancio con Andrés detrás de cámaras ¡es el colmo!

-oye pero—intente no reírme pero no podía, eso era muy divertido— ¿Rukia se llama Marcela? ¿Cómo así? ¡Eso si que no lo sabía!

-es que es como medio secreto de estado reina pero si, así es. Rukia en realidad se llama Diana Marcela….

-¡cállate Inoue! ¡No le digas nada más! ¡Ya cállate Fernanda!

_-uuuuuuuuu_

_-¡¿Marcela?! ¡Mamacita!_

_-¡Marcela es más lindo mi amor! ¡Preciosas las dos carajo!_

-perdón pero con este público, a veces no se ítanme un momento por favor—mire hacia una puerta— ¡oigan, sayayines! ¡Hagan algo por Kami! ¡Dejen de tragar y controlen a esos guaches!

_-¡si, si, ya vamos mujer vulgar! ¡No me molestes!_

Contesto Vegeta con una presa de pollo en la boca mientras Goku, se atragantaba con unos camarones fritos. Los sayayines eran nuestros guardas de seguridad. Eran los mejores en su trabajo pero eso sí, cuando no había comida de por medio.

-bueno pero ¿entonces ese es tu nombre real Rukia? ¿Te llamas Marcela?

-pues si porque Tite, nuestro libretista, nos pidió que adoptáramos nuestros nombres de la serie y que de ser posible, nos los cambiáramos legalmente y todo; pues la idea como tal, era que nos adentráramos mucho en el personaje y pudiéramos representarlo de la mejor manera.

-bueno pero ¡tenía razón!—me gire hacia el publico y le sonreí a la cámara que Fye me señalo—el programa fue todo un éxito pero aquí entre nosotros mis amores ¿no piensan sacar más temporadas? Todos quedamos así con cara de ¿WTF? cuando a todos ustedes les cambiaron el look y oigan ¡acabaron con el programa! No, no fue justo ¿verdad que no querido público, ustedes en casa?

_-¡sí!_

_-¡es cierto! ¡El nuevo look de Uryuu, se le veía divino!_

_-¡awwwww, si! ¡Papacito! ¡Te amo Quincy! ¡Te amo mi amor!_

-vaya—me reí y me le acerque a Uryuu—y eso que no te han visto en acción ¿no Uryuu mi amor?

_-¡uyyyyyyyyyyy!_

Este solo se sonrojo un poco y después de acomodarse los lentes, me miro y hablo.

-muchas gracias por esas bellas palabras hermosas señoritas del público, a ustedes también en casa y oye—se levanto y me miro—no te había podido saludar como es Leidy8231. La verdad si me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo ¿no, Orihime?

-oh si, Uryuu mi amor y mucho —le guiño un ojo y sonrió con él mientras él me saludaba muy afectuosamente— Eso de la otra vez en su casa fue muy divertido ¿no nena? Vaya que fue divertido, muy divertido de hecho.

_-¡uyyyyyyyyyyyyy!_

-oigan, oigan ¿Cómo así?—nos miro Ichigo confundido— ¿ustedes de que carajos están hablando?

-es sencillo Kurosaki—llego mi Fye en un santiamén y empujando un poco a Uryuu que me había saludado de beso en la mejilla y me había tomado por la cintura, le contesto a Ichigo la pregunta—una vez aquí MI amada reina…

_-uuuuuuuuuuuu…_

-…invito a Ishida y a esta preciosura de Orihime a mi casa para que tuviéramos un encuentro _swinger_.

_-¡uyyyyyyyyyy!_

_-¡uy pero, que reina más caliente! ¡Compártala señor productor!—_exclamo pero esta vez fue Kisuke entre el público con Yoruichi a su lado que reía.

-¿un encuentro qué?

-¡Ichigo!—lo miro Rukia roja de la pena.

-¿que, Rukia? pero en fin….hasta ahora llevamos un rato aquí y no nos han preguntado nada. Solo hemos visto a mi Rukia muerta de pena porque no le gusta que le digan Marcela….

-¡oye Ichigo, no me ayudes!

-…y a Ishida todo coqueto con usted….

En eso, lo interrumpió mi celoso novio que me abrazaba.

-que hablando de eso Ishida, mucho cuidado —sonrió Fye y me abrazo con fuerza hacia él antes de bajar y volver tras las cámaras— Mi reina es mía y lo que pasó ese día, fue ese día. No te confundas.

-ya, ya—se levanto Orihime y se hizo en medio de los dos—no te pongas tan celoso Fye mi amor que si sigues así, no te volvemos a aceptar ninguna invitación ni a ti ni a tu amada reina ¿no? eso fue divertido, muy divertido. Es más, fue tan divertido que no sé ¿que tienen pensado hacer hoy después de este acabar el programa?

_-¡uyyyyyyyyyy!_

-¡Inoue!

-oye si Inoue—la miro Sado algo apenado sentado junto a Ichigo—todos sabemos que eres una sexo-adicta pero no te pases ¿que hoy no te toca terapia con el grupo de autoayuda? como Ishida no sirvió para nada y antes terminaron fue en un cuarteto todo raro cuando te acompaño la semana pasada….

_-¡uyyyyyyyy!_

-momento, momento público insoportable que eso si no lo sabía—me reí y me le acerque a Sado mientras mi novio se iba más tranquilo— ¿cómo así mi Sado? ¿Orihime es una sexo-adicta? ¡De razón coge tan bien y tan rico!

-ah sí, la mejor de todas, reina—la tomo Uryuu por la cintura y si mis amores ¡sí! la beso.

Uryuu le estaba dando un beso con lengua a Orihime muy excitante pero pues como esa no era la idea, me toco ir con ellos y pedirles que calmaran esas hormonas porque mi Fye me hizo una seña. Ya los había enfocado bastante con la cámara y era momento de empezar a preguntarles cosas.

-oye nena ¿que no te trae recuerdos?

_-¡uyyyyyyy!_

-Inoue…-exclamo Sado con algo de disgusto porque Uryuu no hacía sino incitarla—tu misma me pediste que te acompañara a la terapia con Yoruichi-san hoy ¿que no te acuerdas? ¿Vas a mandar todo ese trabajo que has hecho solo por Ishida, esta señora y su…novio?

-oye, oye Sado—me enoje y me le acerque con las manos en las cintura— ¿como así? ¿Es que no puede o qué?

_-uuuuuuuuu…._

_-¡hiciste enojar a la reina Sado-kun!—_dijeron y si, esa voz se me hacia conocida. Era Kisuke de nuevo.

-_bueno, bueno ya_—llego Vegeta en un instante cuando Goku lo llevo con su tele transportación—_calladito insecto que ese señor; el novio de la mujer vulgar, fue lo primero que nos pidió cuando nos contrato para hacer esta mierda de trabajo. Que cualquier sabandija que se pusiera a joder a su mujer, tocaba darle un traque en la cara pero de una ¿quiere que le dañe la cara o que insecto?_

_-Vegeta…._

_-tu ni me digas ni mierda Kakaroto que después arreglamos tu y yo ¡cállate y déjame trabajar insecto!_

Y mientras a Kisuke no le quedaba más remedio que no decir nada mas por miedo a un golpe de un (como siempre) antipático Vegeta mientras mi Fye se reía de sus maldades y con él los demás, yo seguía con lo que quería hacer en primer lugar.

-bueno Sado pero ¿Cuál es el problema? Si Orihime es una sexo-adicta y lo hace con cualquiera, eso no viene siendo tu problema ¿o sí?

-eh, bueno de hecho… —exclamo Orihime con una tímida y linda sonrisa.

-¿si Orihime? ¿Sado tiene algo que ver con tu padecimiento o qué?

-pues o menos reina porque pues hmmm, Sado fue el primero con el que lo hice y….

_-¡uyyyyyyyyyy!_

-¡Inoue!

Exclamaron Marcela; perdón digo, Rukia y Sado al mismo tiempo.

-ay no, que pereza con ustedes muchachos. Tienen que acostumbrarse a hablar de ese tipo de cosas porque la mayoría de las preguntas de este programa, van a ser de esa índole. A los fans no les interesa saber mariconadas como: _"¿qué tan difícil es matar un hollow? o ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños Ichigo? _Ni mucho menos el color preferido de su ropa a la hora de vestir, no, nada de eso. A los fans, según mi experiencia como conductora de este tipo de programas, les interesa saber cosas como: ¿Por qué hijueputas había tanto relleno en _Bleach_? ¿Por qué ese relleno no podía ser _lemon_? Que de hecho, eso me lleva a la primera pregunta de hoy; las demás las harán nuestros queridos televidentes claro está, cuando abramos las líneas.

-yo te contesto lo que quieras reina pero si me ayudas a convencer a Orihime, de que se venga con nosotros esta noche a bailar y mande ese grupo de "autoayuda" para la mierda de una buena vez.

-¡Ishida!

-ah sí, a la mierda —sonrió y se acomodo los lentes, luego entrelazo su mano con la de una sonriente Orihime— A mí me gusta y me encanta esta Orihime, me fascina la Orihime loca que un día después de grabar me….

-Uryuu—lo miro apenada— ¿les vas a contar eso? ¿No te da pena mi amor?

-aja…—sonreí de medio lado y mire a mi Fye que también había entendido—es que esa era la pregunta. Dime Uryuu ¿a qué edad y con quien perdiste tu virginidad? Dado que ustedes empezaron a grabar la serie en una edad tan difícil como la adolescencia, bueno… suponemos que eso tuvo lugar en el set de grabación y entre ustedes los actores ¿no? cuéntanos ¿Cómo fue esa experiencia?

-fue increíble reina, espectacular—le tomo la mano a Orihime y se la beso con ternura—imagino que todos recuerdan la época en la que estuvimos grabando _"el puto rescate más largo de toda la historia del anime"_—rió y me miro—como dices tú reina ¿no?

-si, así es pero ¿y que mas paso precioso?

-pues no sé si ustedes recuerden pero durante esa temporada, Orihime y yo estuvimos grabando muchas escenas juntos; eso fue cuando a Tite se le ocurrió que nosotros íbamos por un lado y Sado y Kurosaki; que si me lo preguntan a mí, ese tonto parece una piñata a estas alturas del partido ¡es de todo el bobo este!

-¡te voy a dar una…!

Pero pues sí, para eso los habíamos contratamos. Quien llego a detenerlos antes de que se agarraran a golpes, fue uno de los sayayines que trabajaban como guardas de seguridad para Fye y para mí en el programa. Goku llego y los detuvo a los dos con la sola punta de sus dedos índices. Es increíble poder ver su fuerza en vivo y en directo ¡_sugoi_!

-uy cariño peroque fuerte eres —dijo Orihime muy coqueta sin dejar de mirarlo— Dime ¿Cómo te llamas despelucado? Tienes un peinado horrible pero uy si, esos músculos lo compensan, mi amor.

_-¡uyyyyyyyyy!_

-olvídalo preciosa, no se puede—me reí de ver a Goku sonrojado y a Uryuu celoso—Goku como que si el único hombre fiel en todo el universo y él no….

_-¡oye!—_por allá hizo bulla mi novio_— ¿y yo no cuento o que mi reina?_

-tu ni me digas nada mi Fye que, ¿crees que no me di cuenta verdad? La semana pasada que nos reunimos con todos, me di cuenta de cómo mirabas a Nanao, a Hinamori y a todas esas bellezas. Tueres el hombre más perro de todos los que hay aquí pero….

_-¡uyyyyyyyyyyy!_

_-¡"celos malditos celos….."!_

_-¡oye no mi reina! ¡¿Cómo así?! ¿Ytú que ah? ¿Crees que no me di cuenta de cómo miraste al bobo de Byakuya o qué? ¡Te lo estabas comiendo con la mirada mi amor!_

_-uuuuuuuuuuu…._

_-¡la ropa se lava en casa!—_esta vez quien jodio, fue Kon.

-ay no mi amor, Byakuya puede ser muy antipático pero ese look que le pusieron ¡se le ve muy _kawaii_!

Me reí y todos conmigo, luego baje de la tarima y fui con él.

-mi amor, Byakuya y hasta el grosero de Aizen, están como para morirse pero ¿sabes cuál es el problema con ellos?

-no ¿Cuál?

-ninguno de ellos es como tú mi vida, ninguno mi amor —le entrelace mis manos el cuello y luego, le di un pequeño beso— Ninguno de ellos puede tener mi corazón y mi amor porque ese, es solo tuyo mi Fye. Es solo tuyo mi hermoso y lindo bombón.

_-awww…_

-mi reina, mi amor.

Fye me abrazo y dándome un amoroso beso mientras Ichigo y Uryuu se querían agarrar de las mechas; Rukia se sentaba junto a Orihime y los demás en el estudio no hacían sino hacer bulla, me separe de mi novio y volví a la tarima para darle paso a los comerciales.

-es hora de irnos a una pausa comercial pero no se muevan de sus puestos en casa. Al regresar, tendremos la respuesta completa de Uryuu Ishida; papacito también, de cómo perdió su virginidad y no solo eso amigos ¡Las de los demás también! ¿Verdad que si mis niños?

-bueno…

-eh yo, eto…—dijo Rukia apenada seguido de Ichigo que reía de verla tan avergonzada.

-oh vamos chicos, para eso les estamos; quiero decir, para eso mi Fye les consiguió buen patrocinio y les estamos pagando bien por su participación en este programa. Deben estar preparados porque apartir de este momento ¡se abren nuestras líneas! Pero no, no son calientes mis amores—me reí y todos conmigo—son las líneas de nuestros teléfonos en el estudio para que les hagan las preguntas a nuestros invitados de hoy pero recuerden, solo dos preguntas por llamada y a nuestros invitados de hoy. Que son: Sado, Uryuu, Ichigo, Rukia y Orihime.

-mi reina, comerciales mi amor.

-no se muevan de sus puestos y, ¡llamen ahora! Esperamos sus preguntas con ansias ¿no chicos? ¡Chao mis amores, nos vemos después de la pausa!

-y…salimos del aire—dio la orden mi Fye tras la cámara y luego fue por mi—muy bien hecho hasta ahora y muchachos, relájense. Tómense este programa como siempre lo hace mi mujer—me abrazo por la espalda y me beso la mejilla—como un paseo. Entre más naturales se vean, pues mucho mejor para ustedes y para nosotros. La pausa va a ser un poco larga y si gustan, pueden ir con una de las fantasías eróticas de mi reina y comer algo.

-ay si, vayan con Usui que él además de estar buenísimo ¡cocina delicioso! Gracias muchachos y lo han hecho estupendamente hasta ahora. Voy al camerino y ya vengo. Deje mi celular allá y de pronto me han mandado un mensaje o algo, tengo que ir a ver.

-yo voy contigo mi reina, ven—entrelazo su mano con la mía y mientras caminábamos me pregunto muy alegre…—eso de lo de la virginidad no lo habíamos hablado ¿improvisaste verdad?

-ah sí, como siempre mi amor pero dime ¿la embarre o qué?

-oh no—sonrió con malicia y luego, cerró la puerta por donde por supuesto nadie más que nosotros podíamos pasar—eso me encanto y dime ¿Cómo, cuándo y con quien perdiste tú la tuya ah?

-¿quieres te cuente? Entonces ven a mi camerino y mientras me haces un masaje bien rico como esos que tú me das mi amor, te digo ¿quieres?

-¡claro!

Mientras que en el carrito de catering donde Usui cocinaba y los sayayines tragaban….

-ah, ¿entonces eso fue lo que paso? ¡Increíble! –rió Ichigo junto a Uryuu que también ya reía mientras se tomaba un café— ¿Cuándo te volviste tan degenerado en la vida ah Ishida?

-cuando la conocí a ella, Kurosaki—miro con cariño a Orihime que si, le estaba coqueteando a Usui—ha sido mi cielo y también mi infierno. Ha sido las dos cosas estos últimos diez años pero sin importar nada de eso ni lo loca que esta, yo la amo. La amo y no me arrepiento de nada de lo que he hecho por y con ella, de nada.

**_Y eso ha sido todo por ahora amigos ;) besos y abrazos y ah sí ;) ¡no olviden preguntar! Estaremos esperando sus llamadas; es decir, jejejeje, sus comentarios con las preguntas que tengan ¡sugoi!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Domingo, 18 de enero de 2015._**

**_¡Hola, hola! :D hola a todos y a todas. Al principio mi idea era la de publicar una vez por semana pero como Sayas-x me comento ayer y ya quiero que sepa que le respondieron ¡publico hoy! :D _**

**_Un beso y un abrazo muy grande, espero les guste el programa de hoy._**

**Capitulo 2: bleach al desnudo, preguntas y respuestas**

Luego de haber ido a mi camerino y haber terminado embestida contra la pared salvajemente por mi delicioso Fye que estaba tan ansioso como yo por hacerlo, nos arreglamos lo suficiente pero ni por eso pasamos desapercibidos cuando volvimos con los demás al set de grabación. Dicen que el brillo en los ojos y más la forma como le queda el pelo a alguien después de coger, lo delatan en el acto.

Además de eso, estaba era sentada al lado de Orihime.

-¿lo hicieron en tu camerino, cierto que si reina?

-hmmm bueno—la mire y no pude evitarlo, me solté a reír con ella—si, si Orihime pero _¡gomen nasai! Gomen_ pero no pude evitarlo. Mi Fye, mi Fye es tan bello y lo hace tan rico que yo….

_-¡uyyyyyyyyy!_

_-¡tienen los micrófonos puestos mamacitas! ¡Les estamos escuchando todo mis amores!_

_-¡Aizen!_

_-¿qué? Al carajo, yo si quiero escuchar más ¡divinas! ¡¿Por qué no se dan un besito bien rico ah?! ¡Preciosuras! ¡Me lo prendieron todo mis amores!_

Si a los muchachos les había dado risa la abrupta interrupción de un mujeriego empedernido, pues a Orihime y a mí también. Nos estábamos riendo mucho pero Orihime se puso más seria y me dijo que el olor que yo desprendía, la estaba volviendo loca.

-¿qué? ¿A qué huelo Orihime? ¿Huelo mal o qué? El único olor que tengo es del perfume de mi Fye y….

-sí, es exactamente a eso que hueles, reina—se me acerco mucho mas y muy ¿excitada? Si, se podría decir que sí, me dijo… —hueles a él y es un olor muy…. fuerte —respiro con algo de fuerza ya más cerca de mi cara— Me estas; como dice el disco, me estas tentando preciosa.

_-¡uyyyyyyyyyy!_

_-¡beso, beso, beso!_

Todos en el publico molestaban, Ichigo estaba rojo, Uryuu también, Sado no miraba pero….

-Fye, ya tenemos que volver de la pausa. Ya no podemos poner más comerciales y….

-sí, sí, ya sé Kuro-ton y eh—rió y se puso los auriculares—que mal, justo en la mejor parte pero pues igual me da. Hoy las voy a ver en mi casa en vivo y en directo; lo malo es que también toca llevar al bobo de Uryuu ah pero ni modo, ver a esas mamacitas haciendo eso que estaban a punto de hacer, siempre vale la pena.

_-¡beso, beso, beso!_

_-¡me van a hacer venir! ¡Preciosas!_

_-¡Aizen!_

-lo siento pero….ya es hora de arrancar ¿lista mi sensual reina?

_-¡oiga!_

-de malas pero pues ¡toca! ¿Lista mi amor?

-eh, si, si, si mi Fye y ya sabes—le guiñe un ojo.

Sonrió y se alejo, luego miro a Orihime que tenía la cara de decepción mas grande que la de nosotros cuando se acabo la serie. Luego le dijo…

-fresca nena que esta noche te haremos lo que quieras a ti y si, el tonto de Ishida también puede venir.

-¡¿de verdad Fye?! ¿Lo dices en serio?

-sí, apenas acabemos con el programa de hoy, nos vamos mis amores. Las vamos a llevar a donde quieran y después de darles mucho trago, para mi casa preciosa ¿quieres?

Y entre el público…

_-ah no ¡pero yo si lo mato!_

_-¡guarde esa zanpakuto Aizen! Que de hecho, ¿eso no es material de producción? ¿Usted que hace con eso infeliz?_

_-no me joda Toshiro que me la robe—_rió y se acomodo los lentes mientras aun la sostenía—_ ¿algún problema o qué?_

Y nosotros….

-así quedamos entonces loquita pero por ahora, el programa mi amor. Hazlo bien y más tarde, tu recompensa preciosa ¿quieres?

-¡sí!

-bueno listo entonces en cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno….

-¡hola estimado público! lo mismo vapara ustedes en casita queridos televidentes. Hemos regresado de la pausa y ¿Quién me dice en que nos quedamos? ¿Alguien se acuerda?

-ah reina, que mala memoria tienes pero eso, es muy raro—sonrió Uryuu y se acomodo los lentes—hasta donde sé, tú tienes muy buena memoria y no se te escapa casi nada ¿o me equivoco?

-_uyyyyyyyyyyyy…._

_-¡como la conoces Ishida!_

-ay mi amor, ay mi Uryuu, eres un niño muy travieso pero si, tienes razó que me acuerdo pero es que mi trabajo es este, molestarlos un poquito ¿no te molesta verdad?

-no porque ya encontrare la forma de castigarte esta noche ¿no, reina?

_-¡uyyyyyyyyyy!_

_-¡el que menos corre, vuela!_—exclamo Ikkaku muy alegre entre el público.

-está bien, como quieras —me reí sonrojada—peropor ahora dime ¿sí? ¿Fue muy especial lo que paso con Orihime o qué? ¿Cómo fue eso mi amor? ¡Danos detalles corazón!

-muy bien, ¿quieren saber, no? pues todo empezó el día que terminamos de grabar la escena en donde robábamos unos trajes de _shinigamis_ y luego nos escondíamos para cambiarnos ¿la recuerdan?

_-¡sí!_

_-¡ve al grano cuatro ojos!_

-pues ese día, nosotros….

**_Flash back…._**

Fue muy difícil para mí aceptar el rechazo de Nemu; pues yo era tan solo un chico de quince años y imagino que al igual que le debe pasar a los demás, pues me pasaba a mí. Acercársele a una mujer y mucho mas a una tan bonita como esa para declararle tus sentimientos y que luego casi que te manden a la mierda con ellos; la muy conocida, aborrecida y famosa _"friend zone"_ pues es horrible. Ojala ustedes las mujeres supieran y sintieran lo difícil que es para nosotros acércanosles y decirles todas esas cosas para que ustedes, se hagan las amables y con una sonrisa y muy disimuladamente, lo manden a uno a comer lo hizo la bella de Nemu que ¿Quién lo diría? Cuando me metí con Orihime ahí si le parecí interesante y me busco por todas partes. Eso era de verdad el colmo.

-es que no eres tu Ishida, soy yo. En este momento de mi vida estoy muy enfocada en el trabajo y….

-no te preocupes Nemu—me ajuste los lentes y lo único que quería era salir corriendo de ahí—no pasa nada y te entiendo. Gracias por tu amabilidad y claro que me encantaría que siguiéramos siendo amigos ¿amigos?

Extendiéndole la mano y luego viéndola acercarse hasta el lujoso carro de su papa, Mayuri (ese idiota se gastaba casi todo lo que se ganaba como actor en eso, comprando lujosos autos y restregándonoslos en la cara) quede muy mal. Ella, ella era mi sueño, mi fantasía mas retorcida pero todo eso ese mismo día, iba a cambiar.

Después de grabar la escena con Orihime y de haber visto accidentalmente su pronunciado escote cuando ella salió de ese "vestidor", acepte encantado cuando ella me invito a su casa a tomar un trago.

Y cuando estuvimos en su casa y luego de habernos tomado tres tragos tequila….

-listo mi Uryuu, ya estoy más que lista para ti mi amor.

-¿lista? ¿Lista para qué si se puede saber?—le pregunte aterrado y tratando de mantener mi fuerte erección lejos de su pelvis cuando se me sentó encima— ¿qué estás haciendo Orihime?

-yo sé que tu estas muy triste porque la tonta e insípida de Nemu te dijo que no hoy mi amor. Entonces haz lo hice yo cuando Kurosaki-kun me rechazo como por milésima vez.

-¿y qué es eso?—pregunte nervioso mientras ella me hablaba al oído y pasaba la lengua por él.

-hacerlo conmigo toda esta noche. Vamos Uryuu, yo también estoy muy aburrida y quien mejor que un hombre tan bello como tú para hacerme compañía hoy. Dime ¿no? ¿No quieres?

**_Fin flash back…_**

-…y eso fue lo que paso. Esta mamacita hermosa me hizo hacerle de todo esa noche y fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida. Ese día y como hasta las tres de la mañana, perdí mi virginidad con ella y fue una maravilla. Lo mejor que me haya pasado hasta ahora.

-ay Uryuu mi amor, eres tan lindo tesoro—le sonrió Orihime con cariño, luego le levanto la mano que estaba entrelazada con la suya y se la beso—no sabía que eras virgen mi amor y ¿sabes qué? Como me habría gustado haber perdido la mía con alguien tan _kawaii _como tu mi amor, como tu mi lindo Uryuu, mi amor.

_-¡uyyyyyy!_

_-¡¿con quién fue mamacita?! ¡Que cuente!_

-bueno, bueno publico insoportable—los mire y me reí—tranquilitos pero si tienen razón en eso. Dinos Orihime ¿Cuándo y con quien fue eso? recuerden que la pregunta no solo era para Uryuu, también es para todos ustedes mis amores.

-bueno—sonrió y miro a una cámara que mi Fye le señalo—eso fue con Sado-kun hace como….

_-¡uyyyyyyyyyy!_

_-¡¿con Sado?! ¡¿Con esa mole?!_

_-¡¿Cómo hizo mamacita?! ¡Mucha valiente!_

_-¡mamacita rica! ¡Te amo Orihime!_

A mí sí me daba pena con Orihime pero (risa) era el colmo. Ella se lo estaba tomando con mucha frescura y tranquilidad. Orihime reía y saludaba al público que la alababa y Sado, estaba muerto de la pena por lo que escuchaba.

-yo también los quiero mucho público y de no ser por ustedes; los fans que son tan _kawaii _con todos nosotros_,_ el programa no habría tenido tanto éxito como lo tuvo. Muchas gracias y si, es como les decía. Yo perdí mi virginidad con Sado-kun cuando tenía quince añitos. Eso fue después de que termínanos de grabar las escenas en donde el papacito rico de Kisuke-san nos….

_-¡más linda eres tu Inoue! ¡Mamacita!_

_-¡que se calle insecto si no quiere que lo mate_!—exclamo Vegeta a su lado de muy, muy mal genio.

_-ya, ya, me calmare señor, me calmare. Es que, no me puede negar que esa mujer está muy buena ¡¿sí o no muchachos?!—_se levanto Kisuke de la silla entre el público y animo a los demás.

_-¡sí!_

Pero en la tarima mientras Goku evitaba que Vegeta matara a Kisuke….

-oh, ya veo Orihime ¿entonces eso fue por la época en donde en el programa ustedes estaban despertando su poder para ayudar a Ichigo? ¿Así fue?

-si, así fue reina y pues hmmm ¿Cómo decir esto sin que suene ofensivo eh?

-¡Inoue!—se levanto Sado muy apenado—no digas nada mas por favor ¿por favor?

_-¡que cuente, que cuente, que cuente!_

_-si grandulón ¡deje que la nena hable!_

-no, no, pero, arreglemos de otra forma—me levante y me senté en una silla vacía que estaba al lado de Sado y acto seguido, lo invite a sentarse conmigo—ven Sado, ven, siéntate aquí al ladito mío y no seas así. Cuéntanos ¿Cómo y cuando fue que tu perdiste la tuya ah? Ven y nos cuentas. No es justo que solo la mamacita de Orihime y el papacito rico de Uryuu nos hayan contado. Ustedes también deberían contarnos ¡¿no querido público?! ¡¿Qué dicen ustedes en casa?!

_-¡sí!_

_-¡que hable y lo cuente todo!_

-pues no voy a entrar en detalles pero eso fue en México. Yo, fui a visitar a mi abuelo cuando tenía como quince años y como él tenía una vecina que estaba era que se podría de lo buena que estaba, pues paso lo que tenía que pasar. Lo malo era que su marido no tenia hora fija de llegada y….

_-¡uyyyyyyyyy!_

_-¡al grandote le gustan maduritas! ¡Qué bien mi amor!_—grito Hinamori desde su silla muy alegre.

-como sea… —no le quedo otra que reírse con todos nosotros—así fue y bueno, que hable Ichigo o Rukia ¿no?

-pues sí, tienes toda la razón Sado—me levante y me hice en medio de ellos dos— muchas gracias Sado y bueno ¿quién de ustedes dos quiere empezar ah? ¿Qué tal tu Ichigo? ¿Nos quieres contar cuando, como y con quien fue ese revolcón?

-¡oye!—exclamo Rukia algo molesta— ¡no te pases mujer! esto ya está pasado de vulgar.

_-¡es lo que yo siempre digo!—_exclamo Vegeta pero esta vez, muerto de risa—_esa mujer ¡es una vulgar!_

_-uuuuuuuuuuuu…._

-vete al demonio Vegeta que harto que si te gustan las mujeres así ¿no? –lo mire y me reí con él— ¿qué me dices de Bulma? ¿Qué paso con ella si tanto odias a las mujeres "vulgares" como nosotras ah?

-mi reina, mi amor—me miro Fye y me hablo—los invitados mi amor. Enfócate en ellos preciosa y no le hagas caso a Vegeta y a sus comentarios ¿por favor?

-lo que digas mi muy bello y sensual bombón—le tire un beso con la mano— ¡te amo caramba!

-¡y yo a ti preciosa!

Nuestros invitados reían, el publico también pero así a Rukia no le gustara de a mucho la pregunta y no quisiera contestarla, pues muy de malas. Era el turno para ellos de hablar y yo me moría de ganas por saber cómo había sido eso. Obviamente imagino que a ustedes también les pasa lo mismo.

-lo siento Ichigo pero ¿no ibas a decir que tu….?

-pues sí, ya que demonios; si hablo Chad que es tan callado, pues ni modo, me toco contarles. Bueno eso fue hace uy ¿hace cuanto fue eso Rukia?—rió y la miro.

-¡Ichigo!

-¿qué? Es que fue hace tanto que ya no me acuerdo pero ah ya, ya me acorde. Yo tenía quince años; como todos estos imbéciles de acá, y eso paso después de ir a una fiesta que hizo Tite en su casa. Perdí mi virginidad en la casa de Kisuke cuando él me prestó sus llaves para poder llevarme a Rukia para allá.

_-¡uyyyyyy!_

_-¡oye Ichigo-san!—_exclamo Kisuke muerto de risa_— ¿para eso me pediste la casa prestada? ¡Qué degenerado eres muchacho!_

-ah si Kisuke-san—rió y lo miro—igual que usted ¿no maestro?

-bueno pero ¿y entonces…?

-eh pero—rió y me miro mientras yo cruzaba una pierna— ¿usted si es como bien chismosa, no señora?

-es que no se trata de mí ni de lo que yo quiera saber Ichigo ¡se trata es del publico! ¡¿No querido público?!

_-¡sí!_

-¿lo ves? Dinos ¿qué tal fue?

-¡oiga!

-ay ya Rukia—le miro Ichigo y le sonrió— relájate mi amor que ese día fue el mejor día de mi vida; es decir perdón, la mejor noche de toda mi existencia.

-Ichigo….

-ya llevábamos como tres meses grabando y cuando nos tocaba grabar las escenas en donde ella dormía en mi armario, por Kami, era una completa tortura para mí. Su olor, el olor de su perfume era tan delicioso y penetrante, que no importaba lo lejos que estaba de mí y de mi cama, podía sentirlo como si la tuviera de frente. A un lado de mi cama como en verdad quería y anhelaba.

_-awwwww…._

_-es tan romántico…._

_-estúpido Kurosaki Ichigo_—exclamo Aizen molesto y de brazos cruzados en su silla con los demás.

-ay Ichigo, yo estoy cansada de decir que tu solo me pareciste atractivo en el capítulo que saliste y derrotaste a Aizen usando tu ultimo _getsuga tenshou_ pero claro, ahora entiendo. Eres un hombre muy romántico y pues bueno, entiendo porque Rukia te mira como te mira. Entiendo también porque Orihime te amaba como te amaba.

_-¡uyyyyyyyy!_

_-¡oye mi reina! ¡Cuidado con ese idiota pues!_

-ay mi Fye—me reí de verlo hacer coraje—no seas tan celoso mi amor que así como Rukia ama a Ichigo, así te amo yo a ti mi lindo bombón.

-oiga señora ¿tanto?—me miro Rukia aterrada—guau, entonces es verdad que si lo quiere señor—miro a mi Fye— porque yo a Ichigo, lo amo con toda mi alma. Lo amo con todo mi corazón y por eso y aunque ese día yo estaba borracha y le hice creer que no me acordaba de nada de lo que paso, yo lo...

-oye, oye, oye—la miro Ichigo aterrado— ¿cómo? ¿Tu si te acordabas Rukia? ¿Entonces porque me hiciste creer que no te acordabas?

-si me acordaba Ichigo pero es que dime -rió de verlo con cara de WTF— ¿Quién se va a olvidar de todo lo que me hiciste ah? ¡Nadie podría! Que insaciable me saliste mi amor ¡y yo que creí que solo yo era virgen esa noche! ¡Increíble! Por todo lo que me hiciste y me hiciste hacerte, creí que eras todo un experto.

-cof, cof, _hentai _adicto, no sale de las paginas triple x de internet—exclamo Uryuu muerto de risa con Orihime. Hasta a mi me dio risa carajo.

-¡cállate Ishida! ¡Cállate Ishida si no quieres que te de una…!

-bueno mis amores, gracias a cada uno de ustedes por haber contestado la pregunta que les hice y ahora si llego lo que estábamos esperando—le recibí la hoja a la asistente de mi novio con todas sus preguntas—gracias Mokona.

-de nada.

-llego la hora de contestar las preguntas de los televidentes en casa. Y bueno, las primeras preguntas las hace Saya-x que por cierto, quiero que por favor le den un aplauso al primer televidente que nos llamó al programa a preguntarles cosas a nuestros invitados de hoy ¡un aplauso por favor muchachos!

Y si, los muchachos en la tarima aplaudieron muy sonrientes al igual que lo hizo el público y una maquina especial que teníamos para eso.

-muchas gracias muchachos, querido público y ahora si las preguntas. Pues resulta muchachos que Saya-x hizo dos preguntas; como solo pueden hacerlo nuestros televidentes por llamada, y la primera es para Ichigo.

-¿para mí?

-sí, para ti querido. Dice Saya-x lo siguiente: **_Mi primera pregunta es para el chico mas sexy del shonen mi sensual Ichigo kurosaki ! ¿Que es lo mas pervertido y retorcido que le hiciste a la pequeña y sexy rukia o en todo caso si no lo has hecho aun que tienes en mente? XD _**

_-¡uyyyyyyy!_

_-esa pregunta ¡está muy buena!_

-ay no ¡qué pena!—se llevó las manos a la boca de la pena y la vergüenza Rukia.

-bueno pues, lo más pervertido que le he hecho a Rukia fue cuando….

-¡ni se te ocurra contestar esa pregunta Ichigo!

_-uuuuuuuuuu…._

_-¡se enojó Marcela!_

_-uuuuuuuuuu…._

-pero enana, mi amor, tu sabes que nuestro contrato nos obliga a….

-yo sé, yo sé Ichigo pero no ¡me moriría de la pena si les cuentas eso!

_-¡uyyyyyyy!_

_-¿Qué fue lo que te hizo pues ese idiota, mi amor?—_dijo por allá entre el público muerto de risa Aizen.

-pero Rukia, eso fue muy divertido. Fue increíble mi amor y antes ahora que lo pienso, podríamos hacerlo de nuevo esta semana aprovechando que….

-¡Ichigo!

Luego me metí yo.

-mira Rukia, yo entiendo que te de pena y todo es pero, toca. Si Ichigo no contesta y el rating de este programa no es bueno, no se les paga y nos meterían en problemas.

-_uuuuuuuu…._

-eso es incumplimiento del contrato y luego llegan las demandas y….

-ok, ok, ok, ya entendí. Diles Ichigo pero omite detalles ¿de acuerdo?

-está bien, lo intentare.

_-¡uyyyyyy!_

_-¡¿Quién sabe qué tantas cochinadas no le hizo que a esa mamacita le da tanta pena que hable?!_

_-uuuuuuuu…._

-calmaditos ustedes allá muchachos, no me hagan llamar a Vegeta.

-lo más pervertido que hemos hecho hasta ahora, fue cuando estábamos una vez en campo abierto grabando una escena. Todos estábamos tomando un descanso y ese lugar estaba tan tranquilo y tan solo que bueno, decidí aprovecharlo.

_-¡uyyyyyy!_

_-¡papacito Ichigo, yo también te lo doy donde quieras mi amor!_

_-¡uyyyyyy!_

-bueno, como decía—reía y estaba algo sonrojado por aquella prenda que la chica le había lanzado—estábamos dando una pequeña caminata para bajar el almuerzo y llegamos a una parte de ese bosque que estaba completamente sola. Frente a nosotros, había un rio muy limpio y cuando nos vi solos y en ese lugar tan bello que estaba lleno de flores tan bellas como lo es la misma Rukia, me dieron ganas de cogerla.

_-¡uyyyyyy!_

-¡Ichigo!—se levanto Rukia molesta—te dije que omitieras detalles ¡ya cállate!

-qué pena Rukia pero no, como te dije el contrato que ustedes firmaron estipula que ustedes como invitados tienen que contestar con total honestidad lo que nuestros televidentes les pregunten. Tienen que darles gusto y muy de malas si no te gusta pero te me sientas y te me estas calmadita si no quieres que llame a Goku ¿por favor? Según parece solo lo hicieron en un bosque y ya ¿Cuál es el problema con eso? ¡Qué bobada!

-ah, ah, ah señora, se equivoca. Es que esa no fue la mejor parte.

-¿ah no? ¿Entonces cual fue, Ichigo?

-la mejor parte fue que cuando la apoye contra ese árbol y se lo estaba metiendo….

-¡Ichigo!

-…todos estos imbéciles nos estaban buscando porque ya era la hora de empezar a grabar la escena que nos faltaba.

-no lo puedo creer—lo miro Uryuu y sonrió después de acomodarse los lentes— ¿entonces eso era lo que estaban haciendo mientras nosotros los buscábamos como unos pendejos? ¡Es el colmo contigo Kurosaki!

-ya, ya, ya que eso fue increíble, espectacular.

_-¡uyyyyyy!_

-el asunto es que nosotros lo estábamos haciendo y yo estaba a muy poco de venirme pero cuando Rukia escucho que ustedes se acercaban, se asustó mucho. Por eso me pidió que paráramos pero lo extraño de eso; aunque tú todavía lo niegues, Rukia—la miro y esta pobre nena estaba roja de la pena—es que la sentí más caliente y más húmeda de lo que ya estaba. Por eso y porque por supuesto a mí me importaba una mierda que estos nos estuvieran buscando, se lo seguí haciendo y le tape la boca con una mano porque entre más se acercaban, más me preocupaba que la escucharan.

-¡ya no mas Ichigo! ¡Ya basta!

-ah no Kuchiki-san—dijo Orihime mientras le sostenía una mano a Uryuu sobre la silla, Orihime la miro y esta nena estaba roja pero no de pena. Creo que era de excitación—déjalo hablar que ya me entro mucha curiosidad. Por culpa de ustedes ese día salimos tardísimo de grabar y como será que no me pude ir a bailar, termine agotada.

-bueno, pues eso fue. Seguí haciéndoselo y cuando ustedes estuvieron a punto de correr una hoja y vernos en acción, Rukia me mordió la mano, grito más fuerte de lo que jamás lo había hecho y se vino.

_-¡uyyyyy!_

_-oigan ¡Rukia es exhibicionista! ¡Qué bien!—_grito Kon muy feliz.

-¡que te calles Ichigo! ¡Ya no más!

Rukia se levanto y le iba a dar un puño a Ichigo por haberla dejado al descubierto pero no, Goku si era lindo y no había que estarlo llamando para que hiciera su trabajo. Por eso llego a la tarima con su tele transportación y la detuvo con una sola mano.

-gracias Goku, eres muy amable.

-suélteme, suélteme señor que listo, yo no le hago nada a Ichigo pero después arreglo cuentas con él ¿entendiste, Ichigo?

_-uuuuuuuuu…._

_-¡se enojo la chiquita!_

-bueno, esa fue la primera pregunta de Sayas-x y ahora vamos con la segunda. Esta pregunta es para ti Rukia pero—eleve la mirada y busque entre la gente—Vegeta y tu también Goku, quédense aquí cerquita porque de esta pregunta no creo que salga nada bueno.

_-uuuuuuuu…._

_-¿Qué fue lo que preguntaron, reina? ¡Mamacitas todas carajo! ¡Están divinas!_

-la pregunta es esta: **_Mi segunda pregunta va para Mi Diosa Rukia *.* ¿si ichigo te permitiese hacer un trio con él a que chico elegirías? ;) y porque?_**

_-¡uyyyyyy!_

-¿pero qué clase de pregunta es esa?—dijo Ichigo visiblemente molesto— ¿Qué clase de pervertidos ven este programa?

-los mejores mi Ichigo ¡¿no querido público, ustedes en casa que opinan?!

_-¡sí!_

-ok ¿total honestidad no? Pues muy bien, contestare. Sin pensarlo dos veces elegiría a Ishida.

_-¡uyyyyyy!_

_-¡¿y porque no a mí, mi amor?!_

Dijo el que no ha hecho sino joder durante todo el programa, Aizen.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Es una maldita broma Rukia?! ¡¿Por qué con ese imbécil?!

-hey, Kurosaki—lo miro Uryuu muerto de risa con Orihime—déjala hablar, al parecer tu novia tiene curiosidad por conocer el poder Quincy ¿no Orihime, mi amor?

_-¡uyyyyyyy!_

-¿Por qué Ishida? Sencillo. Ishida es muy atractivo. Es meticuloso en su aseo personal, siempre huele muy bien, es muy organizado y además según los rumores…. Lo hace muy bien.

-¡Rukia!

Esta vez el ofendido era Ichigo ¡_sugoi_!

-ay si Kuchiki-san ¡es espectacular! Si quieres un día de estos te lo presto para….

-hey, hey, hey—se levantó Ichigo de la silla y le iba a buscar problema al pobre Uryuu que ¿qué culpa tenia Uryuu de gustarle a la mujer? ¡Ninguna!— ¿es que yo estoy pintado o qué? No te rías más Ishida que eso es solo un supuesto ¿de acuerdo? Lo que tú y Inoue hagan con otras personas es su problema pero quita esa cara de pervertido y deja de mirar a MI Rukia ¡¿entendiste idiota?!

-_uuuuuuuuu…._

Molestaron los invitados porque cuando Uryuu se levantó de la silla muy sonriente, Ichigo lo empujo.

-¿Cuál es su problema conmigo, Kurosaki? Si yo le guste a su novia por algo será ¿no? Deje la pendejada idiota que eso solo es un supuesto, ahora que si ella quiere que la atienda….

-¡idiota!

Y saco un puño y se lo ajusto.

Los muchachos se fueron a los golpes y hubiera sido peor si Goku y Vegeta, nos los hubieran separado.

-suficiente par de insectos que aún faltan más preguntas por responder ¿no, mujer vulgar?

-si Vegeta, así es. Muchas gracias mis queridos sayayines y ya, ya los pueden soltar porque ellos no van a pelear mas ¿cierto que ustedes no van a pelear más muchachos?

-eso díselo a ese idiota, reina—me miro Uryuu y se quitó algo de sangre de esa sexy boca—el que armo problema por esa pendejada fue él, no yo. Yo solo me meto en tríos cuando me invitan, como contigo y tu novio, mi reina ¿no, preciosa?

-ay si Uryuu mi amor.

Fui con él y lo abrace, luego le di un beso en la mejilla muy alegre por su deliciosa coquetería.

-tienes toda la razón. No le hagas caso a Ichigo y déjalo, es solo igual de celoso a otros.

Lo decía con sarcasmo porque ahí estaba mi novio detrás de cámaras con cara de pocos amigos. Rukia ya no estaba de mal genio porque como le saco la misma mierda que Ichigo le había sacado a ella, estaban a mano. Los ánimos se calmaron y como teníamos que seguir, me senté en medio de todos ellos y les seguí preguntando.

-muy bien, muchas gracias a Ichigo y a Rukia por contestar las preguntas del televidente y esperamos que haya quedado, satisfecha o satisfecho; no especifico su género, con las respuestas, trabajamos con mucho amor para todos ustedes en casa. Pero como debemos seguir con el programa, les diré. La siguiente pregunta la hace…. Ah no esperen ¡ya no hay más! y como ya no hay mas y se nos acabo el tiempo ¡chao! ¡Pórtense muy mal siempre!

**_Y pues si jejeje, se acabo por el día de hoy pero….no se pierdan nuestro siguiente programa porque los invitados que tendremos dentro de poco ¡son híper kawaii! Jajajaja._**

**_Muchas gracias de verdad a Sayas-x por haber participado y pues nada, los invito a todos a preguntar lo que quieran y sigan al siguiente capítulo ;) les tengo una sorpresa._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: un relleno muy ¿peculiar?**

Hola, hola mis amores y pues, les cuento rapidito para darle paso al capítulo de relleno (que no solo será este) y haber si con eso los hago reír un rato ¿quieren? Les diré.

La cuestión es esta ¿qué es lo que hizo tan famosa a _Bleach_? Y no, no, la respuesta no es el bellísimo escote de Rangiku ni tampoco los poderes de las _zanpakutos_ de los _shinigamis _mas híper _sugoi _de toda la televisión ¿no adivinan mis amores? ¡Sí, eso es! ¡Los rellenos! (risa loca) ah sí, quien diga que esos rellenos no le sacaron la mierda en más de una ocasión, es un mentiroso peor que pinocho. Entonces aquí les traigo un rellenito y espero les guste. Y sin más preámbulo, empecemos a hacer maldades ¿les gusta la idea? ¡Sé que si!

.

.

Mientras unos como un amable Vegeta y Goku sacaban a los asistentes del programa; o sea a nuestro público, yo ya había regresado de mi camerino con mi bolsa para irme entonces a bailar con Orihime, el papacito de su novio y mi amado y muy comestible novio. Para irme con mi Fye y con ese par de calientes a hacer muchas maldades el resto de la noche.

-¿no se te quedo nada mi reina?

-no, no mi amor y ¿tú estás listo? ¿Ustedes muchachos?

-yo estoy más que listo, reina—sonrió Uryuu con malicia y tomado de la mano con Orihime mientras los demás se empezaban a acercar a nosotros—pero lo que no sé es si esta belleza de aquí este lista ¿tu estas lista para salir, Orihime?

-¡listísima mi amor! estoy es que me bailo pero oigan; a todas estas ¿A dónde vamos a ir?

Los cuatro nos detuvimos un momento a pensar y fue a mí (como cosa rara) la que se le ocurrió ir a un lugar.

-¿lo llamas y le preguntas tu, o lo llamo yo bombón?

-tranquila mi reina—saco su costoso celular de la gabardina azul turquí que me encantaba que se pusiera y marco—yo llamo a ese bobo ¿alo? ¡Que hubo pues guevon!—rió y se alejo un poco de nosotras— ¿con quién va a ser maricon? Pues conmigo, con Fye. Vea Seiya necesito que me haga un favor ¿ustedes están en su club o qué? ¡¿Cómo?! ¿En Cancún otra vez?

Y yo que estaba cerca y escuchaba, no me pude quedar sin meter la cucharada.

-¿a esa Rei si le gusto mucho esa casa, no mi amor? es el colmo con todos esos vagos.

-pues eso parece mi reina porque el guevon de Seiya me está diciendo que están allá, si, si maricon, estoy con mi reina y como ella quiere ir a bailar hoy y con unos amigos, me pidió que lo…. Ah ¿Yaten y Minako si están aquí? Ah bueno entonces hágame ese favor ¿Cuántos vamos a ir? Espere le pregunto, mi reina ¿qué cuántos somos para él llamar a Yaten y decirle?

-pues no sé mi amor, si quieres espérame aquí y yo voy y les pregunto ¿no Orihime? ¿Tú qué dices? ¿Será que los demás si quieren venir con nosotros?

-camina vamos y les preguntamos—me tomo de la mano y fuimos a donde ellos estaban—ya venimos, no nos vamos a tardar nada ¿no, reina?

-camina que yo estoy es que me bailo preciosa.

Mi Fye se quedo al teléfono, Uryuu saco unos auriculares y se los puso mientras volvíamos y nosotras no tuvimos que ir muy lejos porque los demás, se habían acercado a nosotras para despedirse.

-ay no ¿se van? Es que nosotros vamos a ir a bailar al club de los _three lights_ y pues nos gustaría que nos acompañaran un rato y…

-oiga no, espere, espere—se acerco Ichigo con Rukia de la mano— ¿al club de los _three lights_? ¡¿Es en serio?! Ese lugar mantiene lleno, es muy difícil entrar ahí.

-pues si Ichigo, yo sé pero como ellos son nuestros amigos—señale con la mirada a mi Fye que se reía a carcajadas por teléfono—no hay problema ¿entonces qué? ¿Quieren venir con nosotros? No se preocupen, mi novio y yo los invitamos ¿cierto que si, Orihime?—le apreté con más fuerza la mano que me sostenía y me reí con ella.

-¡yo quiero ir!

-¡Matsumoto!—exclamo el de siempre, Toshiro de la mano con Hinamori—no, no seas tan irresponsable que mañana nos tenemos que levantar temprano a trabajar. Esa escena no ha quedado bien grabada y todo por culpa tuya vaga.

-pero capitán….

-pues nosotros si vamos ¿cierto que si, Yoruichi-san?

-ay si Kisuke-san, papacito—le quito el gorro y se lo puso muy alegre—vámonos que ya qué carajo, como aquí Orihime no va a ir a la terapia y no vamos a terminar en nada esta noche, pues vámonos a bailar hasta tarde con ellos.

-yo también quiero ir, Ichigo—dijo Rukia apenada con él de la mano— ¿podemos?

Estábamos en esas y la mayoría se había animado a ir con nosotros pero….llego alguien a dañarme la noche, el de siempre, el care limón pero muy papacito de Byakuya. Iba a la puerta pero como Rukia era su cuñada y además la relación con él era tan difícil, lo invito a ir con todos nosotros al club a lo que él claro estaba, respondió con una grosería.

-no, no Rukia, muchas gracias por la invitación pero yo no me voy a ir con todas estas…..señoritas, a ninguna parte —nos miro despectivamente mientras Orihime, Yoruichi y yo bailábamos cuando Uryuu se quito los auriculares y escuchamos la música que él estaba escuchando— Mañana hay que trabajar y de verdad, cojan oficio. Deberían ser más responsables con su trabajo y….

-oh vamos Byakuya.

Le dije muy alegre en medio de Yoruichi y Orihime que no hacían sino tocarme por todas partes, lo cual puso muy alegre a más de uno y ¿saben qué? No solo a ellos.

-¿no? no seas tan amargado corazón y ven con todos nosotros a bailar un ratico.

-si cuñado, anímate. Yo puedo llamar a mi hermana y decirle que…

-no, no Rukia, ya dije que no y yo no me voy a ir con este poco de—nos miro mal de nuevo—mujeres de dudosa reputación a quien sabe a dónde, teniendo a una mujer como Hisana en casa esperándome.

Y mientras Byakuya ya recibía las malas miradas de algunos y yo me ponía un poco triste por lo que dijo, mi Fye se acerco eso si muy sonriente, a preguntarme que al fin cuantos éramos los que íbamos a ir.

-oye, oye, oye ¡¿Cómo así que ya no nos vamos?! ¿Qué paso mi reina? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

-ay Fye—se le recostó Orihime sobre un hombro muy alegre—es que como la reina no está acostumbrada a las groserías de Byakuya, pues se tomo muy a pecho lo que dijo y pues….

-no espérate un momento Orihime que eso si ya no me gusto belleza, no guevon—dijo al teléfono ya de mal humor—no es con usted Seiya, es aquí con la belleza de Orihime que me está diciendo que… si, ella misma—sonrió levemente—yo le digo pero no le prometo nada. Chao, chao marica ahora lo llamo y le digo pues, chao. Bueno ahora si ¿qué fue lo dijo quien que puso a mi reina tan triste?

Fye se me acerco y me abrazo; pero por más que me pregunto qué era lo que me pasaba que me veía tan mal, yo no le quise decir. Mi novio es muy bello pero nunca hay que hacerlo enojar porque eso generalmente no sale muy bien que digamos.

-vea güero, es sencillito. Ese sapo marica de Byakuya se puso a decirnos a todos que éramos unos vagos de mierda y a estas nenas, nos las trato muy disimuladamente de perras. Por eso es que la reina ya no quiere salir a ninguna parte y en resumen, se nos tiro la noche socio.

-¡¿que como Ishida?! ¿Es en serio? Ah no, pero ya va a ver ese hijo de la gran….

-oye no mi Fye, déjalo que se vaya. Déjalo así y mejor si quieres, ve tu con ellos mi amor. Ve tu y yo me voy para mi casa a seguir trabajando en…

-no, no, no mi amor. Yo te prometí no acostarme con nadie si tú no estabas ahí porque no quiero que me vuelvas a dejar como la otra vez. Entonces no, no me voy a ir con ellos para ninguna parte y ¡en cambio!—me toco halarlo para que no se le fuera a Byakuya encima—le voy a enseñar a ese hijo de puta a no meterse con…

_-uuuuuuuuuuu…._

-ya, ya, ya mi amor y mejor…

-ay no, yo quería salir con ellos mi Uryuu—se recostó Orihime sobre un hombro de Uryuu según ella, muy triste— ¿y ahora que hacemos ah mi amor? y todo por culpa del care palo ese de Byakuya.

Algunos reían, yo luchaba con mi Fye para evitar un problema y Byakuya se giro y dijo…

-oiga, señor ¿me habla a mi?

-si, a usted—le dijo muy enojado mientras yo lo halaba— ¿cuál es su puto problema con MI reina ah?

-¿yo?—sonrió de medio lado—ninguno, señor productor. Yo solo dije que no quería salir a ninguna parte con mujeres como esas—miro mal a Orihime y a Yoruichi—o como su "reina"—me miro y me miro como una mierda.

-listo, muy bien ¿con que así están las cosas entonces? Bueno, ya verá—extendió su mano y diciendo unas palabras en un lenguaje muy raro su mano brillo. Yo nunca lo había visto hacer algo como eso, de verdad que me preocupe con lo que paso.

-¿y bien? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-Orihime, Uryuu ¿ustedes se acuerdan de lo que paso en el programa cuando el imbécil de Ziocite se metió con mi reina?

-ay Fye mi amor ¿no me digas que tu lo…?—pregunto Orihime con una sádica sonrisa— ¡¿en serio?!

-Fye….

-¿que mi reina? se lo gano. Mañana hablamos, Kuchiki. Que tenga buena noche y todo lo que pase cuando llegue a su casa, recuerde que se lo gano por habérsenos tirado la salida a mi reina y a mí con este par de degenerados.

Byakuya sonrió y haciéndose camino entre todos que veían aterrados la escena, abrió la puerta del estudio y finalmente se fue sin siquiera decir adiós; creo que a la larga Yoruichi tenía razón, era un grosero de lo peor.

-no, no Yoruichi, ya no quiero salir. Si quieren vayan ustedes que no creo que haya problema ¿no mi Fye?

-vayan que de camino yo llamo al bobo ese de Seiya y le digo; oigan pero esperen un momentico—se les acerco pero esta vez mas sonriente mientras me abrazaba por la cintura— ¿quién de todos ustedes es el que más bronca le tiene a ese imbécil?

-yo—salió Aizen al frente— ¿Por qué güero? ¿Que necesita?

-porque mañana que llegue al estudio y—rió por su maldad—y lo vea, tenga, este es mi numero directo. Si se quiere reír, ríasele que no hay problema y dígale que si no quiere estar así, me tiene que llamar y disculparse con mi reina y conmigo por la carajada que nos hizo ¿listo?

-mi Fye—me le acerque y le tome la mano—ya vámonos mi amor que de verdad quede aburrida. A mí si me habían dicho cosas en la vida muy feas pero eso, me dolió mucho. Vámonos o si quieres, vete con ellos pero…

-bueno, nos vemos muchachos y que se diviertan—miro a Uryuu y a Orihime que se abrazaban y reían—voy a ir a ver cómo le quito el aburrimiento a esta mujer. Imbécil ese, me la dejo más aburrida que cuando recibe un mal _review_ y eso sí es grave. Chao zánganos, nos vemos después.

Usando su magia que era bastante poderosa, me abrazo y nos fuimos a su casa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Pero cuando nosotros nos fuimos…

-oigan, oigan ¿qué quiso decir ese güero con eso?

-es que en el programa que grabaron hace un tiempo ya, Fye convirtió a ese tipo por haberle molestado a la reina en….

-no, no preciosa, no les digamos—dijo Uryuu sonriente y después de acomodarse los lentes con picardía les dijo… —que lo vean mañana cuando llegue ¿no? así es más divertido mi amor.

-¡sí! es mucho mejor.

-que malos son pero ¿entonces qué?—dijo Yoruichi ya impaciente—lástima que esa mujer se aburrió pero es que claro, ella no se lo ha tenido que aguantar tanto como lo hemos hecho nosotros y por eso se sintió tan mal. Ese estúpido bueno para nada de Byakuya ¡no sirve sino para joder!

Ante eso, todos se soltaron a reír, menos Rukia.

-lo siento mucho. Yo lo invite porque pues no sé, quería que….

-no digas nada enanita que no es tu culpa—dijo Ichigo mientras le pasaba un brazo por la cintura—que ese cuñado tuyo sea una mierda, pues no es culpa tuya mi amor. Mejor aprovechemos que esos degenerados son amigos de los _three lights_ y nos consiguieron la entrada a su club y ¡vámonos! ¡¿Nos vamos o no muchachos?!

-¡vámonos!

Los muchachos muy alegres y como lo que eran y en lo que su trabajo los había convertido, buenos amigos, salieron hacia el estacionamiento para subir a sus costosos autos e irse a bailar hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Contentos porque estaban reunidos en un ambiente muy distinto al laboral, aun no sabían cómo iban a terminar.

Pero mientras ellos llegaban al famoso club gracias a nosotros y yo le decía a mi Fye que no quería nada y que mejor me dejara bañar tranquila, Byakuya ya estaba en su casa y no tenía ni idea de lo mal que la iba a pasar toda esa noche.

Su pesadilla apenas empezaba.

Al lado de su bella esposa que era casi que la gemela de Rukia, diría que estaba demasiado contento en su compañía.

-que grosero eres con mi hermana y con todos mi amor. Te he dicho muchas veces que deberías ser mas…

-oh vamos Hisana, mi amor—se hizo sobre ella en la costosa cama de madera y fue directamente hacia su cuello desnudo para besarlo— ¿me vas a decir que era mejor estar allá con un poco de lobas a estar aquí así contigo? Dime, ¿no te gusta mi amor?

-Byakuya, ummm amor, oh si….

Byakuya adoraba, amaba a su esposa con toda su alma; si me lo preguntan a mí, creo que a la única persona que de verdad quiso en su vida fue a ella, a nadie más. Por eso cada minuto en su dulce compañía, para él era la maravilla. Poder estar a su lado y mas hacerle siempre lo que estaba a punto de hacerle, era la gloria pero con lo que un muy grosero y mal encarado hombre no contaba, es que era mejor no hacer enojar a mi lindo rubio.

Eso siempre salía muy mal.

Sobre Hisana y apretando su fuerte erección contra la aun cubierta intimidad de su frágil mujer, no hacía más que besarla con pasión sobre sus sonrojados labios; esos labios que lo excitaban y que le demostraban tanto amor desde el primer día que los había probado, eran los más bellos y provocativos que jamás hubiera besado. La besaba, la besaba con desenfrenada pasión, la tocaba por todo el cuerpo y estaba más que listo para hacérselo hasta el cansancio toda esa noche pero….

_"__cuando más contento estés infeliz, en una bella y provocativa mujer te vas a convertir"_

-¡Aaahhhh!

El desgarrador y angustiante grito de su mujer debajo de él, le habían confirmado lo que sintió. Ya no sentía su fuerte erección palpitar con urgencia sino que sentía calor por todo el cuerpo. Se sintió muy débil y frágil de pronto. Pero lo peor para él, apenas empezaba.

Preocupado por la mirada de angustia y de miedo que Hisana le dio, se levanto de un solo golpe y lo que encontró en el espejo cuando se miro, fue aun peor.

-¡¿pero qué demonios….?! ¡¿Qué fue lo que me paso?!

-¡Byakuya! ¿Eres tu Byakuya?—se levanto Hisana de la cama y fue con el usando una linda pijama de seda blanca.

-¡claro que soy yo! ¡Demonios! ¡¿Pero porque demonios soy una maldita mujer?!

-¡oye!—le grito su esposa enojada— ¿cómo que una maldita mujer? ¿Es eso lo que piensas de mi acaso?

-carajo Hisana—la tomo por los hombros exasperado y le apunto el rostro hacia el espejo— ¡¿es en serio?! ¡¿Ahora resulta que la enojada eres tú?! ¡Solo mira! ¡Mírame! ¡¿Pero cómo demonios termine yo siendo una…?!

Byakuya no salía de su asombro ¡no cabía en el cuerpo de la ira que tenia por verse así!

Era alta, muy hermosa. Tenía el cabello largo negro completamente aplanchado y brillante. La sonrisa más blanca y hermosa que jamás nadie hubiera visto; era como estar viendo un cielo estrellado en una fresca noche de verano. Unos pechos que serian la envidia de cualquier mujer y el trasero mas redondo y parado, que jamás nadie hubiera visto, más bello que el de la Kardashian. Como mujer era el sueño erótico de cualquier hombre y eso el pobre Byakuya, iba a comprobarlo hasta el cansancio todo ese resto de noche.

.

.

Pues resulta que Hisana se canso de sus groserías y lo saco de la casa por esa noche. Le dijo, (eso sí mas sonriente) que hasta bien merecido se lo tenía por antipático y grosero. Le grito antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara, que ser mujer no era nada fácil y que quien sabe que había hecho o a quien había hecho enojar tanto, que había terminado como había terminado.

En ese preciso instante en el que se sentía como una mierda de pie al frente de su casa y en esas fachas, descubrió porque le había pasado lo que le había pasado.

_"__listo, muy bien ¿con que así están las cosas entonces? Bueno, ya verá"_

-si ¡eso fue! Ese maldito mago degenerado ¡me hechizo! Ah no pero me vuelve a la normalidad o me vuelve a la normalidad ¡me las va a pagar!

Byakuya fue hasta el patio de su casa en donde tenía colgada a Senbonzakura y con esa holgada ropa, siendo increíblemente hermosa y de muy mal genio, emprendió el camino para buscar a mi Fye y reclamarle por lo que le había hecho.

Pobre Byakuya, no tenía idea o no; tal vez no quería darse cuenta de que cuando una persona no quiere que la encuentren, no la encuentra ni mandrake.

.

.

Al otro día me desperté y estaba de mejor humor. Mi novio, mi Fye es tan lindo que a su lado, a cualquiera se le quita el aburrimiento. Abrazándolo por la tatuada espalda y dándole un beso de agradecimiento por todo lo que me había cogido la noche anterior para quitarme la depresión, de pronto escuchamos que su teléfono sonó.

-ay no bombón ¿Quién carajos puede ser a esta hora? No, no contestes mi amor. Que dejen el mensaje y mejor dime ¿qué quieres para…?

-no, no espérate mi reina que no sabes cómo he esperado esta llamada—rió— ¿alo? Ah, ¿que hubo Aizen? ¿Está ahí con usted?

Y mientras mi Fye reía a carcajadas con Aizen y yo no entendía, en el estudio en donde se encontraban grabando decían….

_-¡uyyyyyyyyyyy! ¡Mamacita tan bella carajo!_

_-¡lástima esa ropa tan fea mi amor! ¡Qué belleza caramba!_

_-¡uy si, yo si le compro ropita! ¡La que quiera mi amor!_

-¡cállense, cállense, cállense! ¡Váyanse todos a la GRAN PUTA MIERDA! ¡Malditos imbéciles! ¡Dejen de mirarme pervertidos de mierda!

-ah…-me miro mi Fye y rió fuertemente— ¿te gusta, imbécil? Dime ¿qué tal noche pasaste eh?

-¡la peor! ¡La peor de toda mi maldita vida! ahora ¡déjese de sus estupideces y vuélvame a la normalidad ya! ¡Pero ya maldito idiota!

-no, yo no puedo hacer eso.

-¡¿Cómo que no?! ¡Haga algo maldita sea! ¡Estoy cansado de esta mierda! ¡Me han acosado toda la maldita noche! ¡Casi me violan y todo imbécil de mierda!

-¡uyyyyyyyy! ¿Cómo?—dijo Uryuu muerto de risa.

-oye cuñado pero—dijo Rukia disimulando la risa— ¿como así? ¿Qué te iban a violar?

No lo aguanto más, quebró en risas como todos los demás.

-¡no es de risa Rukia! ¡Esto es un asunto muy serio! Anoche cuando…

**_Flash back…_**

-uy pero mamacita ¿qué hace tan tarde y por aquí solita? Esta muy linda para estar por acá mi amor ¿no quiere que la acompañemos un ratico o que biscocho?

-dispérsate, Senbonzakura.

Byakuya invoco la presencia de su _zanpakuto_ pero como su voz como mujer era tan aguda y tan delicada, Senbonzakura no lo reconoció como su dueño y no se hizo presente. Lo que provoco mas enojo en lo que en ese momento era, una antipática y mal vestida mujer.

-tranquila mi amor que si colabora, es mucho mejor.

-¡dispérsate Senbonzakura! ¡Auxilio!

-lo siento jefe—hablo Senbonzakura mientras Byakuya corría por salvar su vagina, es decir, su vida—pero es que no le reconocí la voz ¿qué le paso?

-¡maldito güero degenerado! ¡¿Dónde carajos esta?! ¡Maldito…..!

**_Fin de flash back…_**

-¡que se callen todos! ¡Dejen de reírse de mí!

-oh vamos, pequeño Byakuya, tranquilízate—se le acerco Yoruichi muerta de risa en su acostumbrado traje negro de combate—todo en esta vida tiene solución pero ¿sabes qué? ¡Como mujer te ves mucho mejor! ¿No muchachos?

-¡sí!

-¡carajo!—les dio una fulminante mirada, luego volvió a su teléfono en donde hasta yo me reía de lo que escuchaba— ¡oiga! ¡¿De qué carajos se ríe ah?! ¡No es de risa! mejor venga para acá pero ¡ya! y me vuelve hombre pero a la velocidad de la luz sino quiere que lo mate por maldito ¡muévase!

-hmmm, no, no, no sé. _Oye mi reina ¿quieres ir al estudio en donde está el imbécil ese y ver algo divertido? ¿No? ¿Seguro no quieres? Bueno, como tú digas mi amor_. Muy de malas Kuchiki porque la única que lo puede ayudar es mi amada reina. Es ella y solo ella, la única que lo puede volver a la normalidad.

-¡¿qué?! ¡¿Cómo hijueputas?!

-si, así es—rió y me miro muy alegre por su maldad—el hechizo que le lance anoche idiota, no lo puedo deshacer yo. Lo hice de modo que la única que lo pueda romper sea mi reina y como ella no lo quiere ver ni en pintura por pirobo….

-no, no, no, ¿Cómo así? ¿Me van a dejar así y ya? ¡¿Es eso lo que me está diciendo maldito imbécil?!

Yo que escuchaba todo, sentí pena por él y le pedí que me pasara el teléfono.

-le voy a pasar a mi reina que quiere hablar con usted y para la próxima guevon de mierda, mucho cuidado con ella. Yo no consiento nada con mi mujer ¿entendió? _Ten amor, me voy a ir bañando para que salgamos porque conociéndote como te conozco, mínimo vamos para allá ¿no?_

_-¡si mi amor!—_sonreí mientras él se levantaba de nuestra cómoda cama e iba al baño— ¿alo?

-buenos días, señora.

-hola Byakuya. Ni te pregunto cómo estas porque ya me imagino corazón. Siento mucho lo que paso pero pues; en fin, creo que no hay nada que pueda decir para justificar las maldades de mi Fye pero no te preocupes, nos arreglamos y ya salimos para allá a ver cómo te ayudamos. De verdad lo lamento.

-se le agradecería mucho, señora y entre más rápido estén aquí mejor.

_-¡uy no, pero si así te ves divina mi amor! ¡Preciosa!_

Yo me reí, él suspiro de ira.

-apresúrese se lo ruego.

-no te preocupes, ya vamos para allá.

.

.

El pobre Byakuya estaba que no lo calentaba ni el sol; pues ya era pasado el medio día y nosotros nada que llegábamos. En el estudio de grabación de _Bleach_ y siendo ese día muy pesado para nuestros amigos (en especial para Orihime y Uryuu que se les habían dado de graciosos y compartieron cama hasta muy tarde de la noche con Kisuke y Yoruichi) no hacía sino esperarnos con mucha impaciencia porque no se aguantaba más las burlas de sus compañeros de trabajo.

Peor se puso cuando llegamos.

-¡Fye amor, no seas así!

-¿qué?—me miro con fingida inocencia—si a ti no te gusta ver hombres bellos mal arreglados mi reina, a mí tampoco me gusta ver mujeres tan bellas como esta tan mal vestidas ¿no, preciosa?

-¡maldito imbécil! ¡Quíteme este vestido tan vulgar de encima pero en el acto!

_-¡uyyyyyyyyyyy!_

-uy ¿seguro?—pregunto mi Fye con malicia mientras los muchachos reían con nosotros de ver a Byakuya tan enojado— hmmm, de verdad que no se lo recomendaría, idiota.

-maldito…

-ya, ya, ya muchachos que de verdad no es de risa, pobrecito. Mejor dime mi maldadoso y lindo bombón ¿Cómo volvemos a Byakuya a la normalidad? Creo que ya fue suficiente _bulling _por hoy y él ya aprendió su lección ¿no?

_-¡no creo!_

-¡cállate Kurosaki Ichigo! ¡Cállate y no me ayudes idiota!

De verdad que mi Fye se pasaba de malo ¡era muy cruel! El pobre Byakuya tan sexy como era siendo mujer, se veía muy abatido y desesperado en ese ajustado vestido de puta negro escotado por el pecho y el trasero que mi Fye le había colocado apenas lo vio. No contento con el vestido y el maquillaje que le puso al verlo, le puso unos tacones de aguja y parecía que en cualquier momento iba a perder el equilibrio y se iba a caer.

Por eso me dio pesar con él y fui y lo abrace.

-¿pero qué….?

-no sé cómo puedo ayudarte Byakuya pero por mi parte, no hay rencores. Solo trata de ser menos ofensivo la próxima vez que digas algo. Por mi parte se puede decir que ya te perdone.

Aun lo estaba abrazando cuando una luz muy blanca y cálida, nos envolvió. En ese momento el hechizo de mi Fye se rompió y Byakuya volvió a ser el mismo atractivo hombre de siempre. Antes de soltarlo y contenta por verlo ser él mismo de nuevo, le di un beso en la mejilla y lo mire.

-siento mucho el mal rato que pasaste, lo siento mucho.

-ah…-suspiraron todos con pesar al ver que había vuelto a la normalidad.

-que mal, con lo linda que se veía como vieja este hijo de…

-cállese Aizen—dijo Toshiro como siempre, muy serio—cállese que eso no es de risa. Eso no se lo deseo ni a mi peor enemigo ¿o es que usted si?

-pues no pero….

Todos hacían algunos comentarios entre ellos antes de volver de la pausa que su director les había dado, mi Fye y yo nos preparábamos para irnos y Byakuya le preguntaba muy confundido….

-¿Por qué? ¿Cómo fue que ella me volvió a la normalidad?

-_"un hombre volverás a ser, si el perdón de mi amada reina logras obtener"_

-¿qué?

-ese fue el sello que le puse a mi hechizo, idiota. A mi más que haberme molestado que la hubieras indispuesto tanto anoche que te nos tiraste la salida con Orihime y el bobo de Ishida…

-¡la pasamos increíble anoche Fye!—grito Orihime con entusiasmo junto a Yoruichi— ¿no, Yoruichi-san?

_-¡uyyyyyyyyy!_

-bueno, ya, ya—sonrió mi Fye conmigo, luego miro a Byakuya de nuevo—como te decía, cretino, lo que más me molesto anoche, es que te hubieras atrevido a insultarlas y a juzgarlas. Tú no tienes una idea de lo dulce y especial que es mi reina con todo el mundo. Deberías saber y entender; como adulto que eres, que a las personas no se les juzga por su apariencia.

-pues si pero es que usted tiene que entender que….

-no, no, las cosas no son así. Que mi reina parezca una loca despreocupada que todo le importa un bledo es una cosa pero de ahí a que lo sea, es muy diferente. Tenga más cuidado con lo que dice la próxima vez y chao. Nos vemos la otra semana entonces en el programa.

-ay mi Fye—lo abrace con fuerza—te amo tanto mi amor, tanto.

_-awwwww…._

Suspiraron la mas románticas del grupo, Hinamori y Rangiku.

-y yo a ti preciosa, y yo a ti mi reina. Chao muchachos y ah no esperen, ¿alguien sabe si Soi Fong al fin puede venir al programa de la otra semana o no? como no le ha dado la gana de contestar el teléfono….

-no se preocupe güero que yo me encargo de eso—le guiño un ojo Yoruichi junto a Kisuke y Orihime—váyase tranquilo que yo me veo con ella hoy.

_-¡uyyyyyyyyy!_

-¡yo también voy!

-¡Aizen!

-¿qué?—sonrió muy pícaro ante Hinamori que le había hecho el reclamo—esa es la única nena que por más que le insisto ¡me sigue diciendo que no! ¡El colmo!

-como sea…..chao zánganos, nos vemos después.

Y tan rápido como habíamos llegado, nos habíamos marchado.

Al irnos en un santiamén gracias a la poderosa y muy efectiva magia de mi novio, los demás volvieron a sus puestos de trabajo. Estaban grabando la temporada en donde Uryuu se une a los Quincy para supuestamente, acabar con los _shinigamis_. Aun es un misterio si lo hizo por ayudar a Ichigo o porque en verdad odiaba a muerte a los _shinigamis_ pero en eso estaban. Estaban grabando esa temporada y Byakuya debía ir al camerino y ponerse su traje de capitán pero algo aturdido por todo lo que había tenido que pasar durante toda la noche como mujer y lo que había pasado hacia muy poco con Fye y conmigo, saco su teléfono y la llamo.

No le quedo más remedio que darle la razón.

-lo siento. No debí haberte dicho lo que te dije anoche Hisana y yo….

-te amo, te adoro mi hermoso gruñón y dime ¿a qué hora sales hoy? Si quieres puedo ir por ti y….

-no, no, creo que siempre has tenido razón—miro a los demás que grababan una escena y medio sonrió—tengo que tratar de llevarme mejor con los demás y pienso empezar desde hoy ¿te molesta si voy con Rukia y el bobo de Kurosaki a tomarme algo?

-no, no amor, para nada. Te espero y esta noche como ya eres tu otra vez, podemos retomar lo que empezamos ayer ¿quieres mi vida?

-oh Hisana— ¡sonrió con gusto!—no sabes cómo lo necesito, como lo deseo. Hasta mas tarde y oye, te amo.

-sí pero yo te amo más, mucho más mi amor.

-no creo que más que yo pero bueno, nos vemos después.

_**Ese fue el relleno de hoy espero les haya gustado ¡chao! ¡nos leemos en el programa de mañana! muchas gracias por leer y comentar, son kawaii :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola y los dejo con el capitulo de hoy :) Chao y gracias, gracias por leer.**_

**Capitulo 4: los invitados de hoy: los capitanes**

Una semana había pasado y yo durante todo ese tiempo, no había podido ir a _fanfic_. Me sentía tan triste y tan incompleta que en cuanto llegue a mi maravilloso mundo de diversión y fantasía, tome mi teléfono móvil y le mande un mensaje a mi querido y muy amable jefe. Le mande un corto mensaje a mi amado Fye.

_"__ya llegue mi amor y estoy en un taxi de camino para allá. Besos bombón, te amo con todo mi corazón y no sabes lo que te he extrañado, lo mucho que te necesito y te amo mi amor"_

Claro, era de esperarse de él; pues no se tardo nada en responder. Le había parecido muy extraño mi mensaje y por eso decidió contestarme inmediatamente a pesar de que estaba ocupado.

_"__¿estás bien mi amada reina? te noto como ¿melancólica? ¿Todo bien mi amor?"_

_"__es una historia muy larga de contar mi amor y te cuento cuando llegue ¡perdón por ir tarde mi cielo! De verdad lo siento. Besos mi vida, te adoro"_

_"__y yo a ti. Llega pronto porque de verdad que ya me preocupe"_

Mi Fye guardo su costoso y elegante teléfono móvil en la gabardina negra que estaba usando ese día y volvió con los demás. Desconcentrado un poco por el tono de mi mensaje y más el de mis palabras, de verdad le urgía que yo llegara.

Ese estudio era un pequeño caos sin mí ahí.

-oye Fye, delicioso "bombón" ¿todo bien? Te ves como muy serio corazón ¿problemas con la reina o qué?

-no, no, no Orihime—le sonrió cuando se acerco al público para cerciorarse de que todos estuvieran ahí—oh bueno, eso es lo que me gustaría saber. La note como triste pero eso no importa, ahora que llegue hablo con ella y…-luego vio algo que lo saco de casillas—oye, oye no, espérame un momento Orihime ¿qué significa eso?

Alejándose del público en donde estaba todo el elenco de _Bleach_ y algunos otros patos que habíamos invitado para llenar ese estudio, se acerco a la tarima para regañar a uno de nuestros invitados.

Estaba muy ofendido por ver a Soi Fong en esas fachas.

-señorita Soi Fong, a mi me da mucha pena pero usted no puede subir a la tarima en esas fachas. Por favor vuelva con nuestra encargada de vestuario y deje que la arregle. Bueno pero de hecho—busco entre la gente— ¿qué fue lo que le paso a Daidouji que no me la arreglo como yo se lo pedí ah? Kuro-ton, Mokona ¿alguno de ustedes puede ir y decirle a Daidouji que venga para….?

-no, no es necesario que llame a nadie señor—bajo Soi Fong de la tarima en esas horribles fachas de marimacha—yo no me voy a poner un ridículo vestido como el que me mostro esa señorita y haga lo que quiera.

_-uuuuuuuuuuuu…._

_-¡abejita-san, es un peligro señor productor!—_grito Kisuke muerto de risa entre el público con los demás.

_-¡si, el bobo de Urahara tiene razón!—_rió Aizen_— ¡esa mujer es muy difícil! ¡Tenga cuidado de no hacerla enojar güero!_

_-uuuuuuuuuu…_

-¡silencio partida de escandalosos, silencio! ¡sayayines, dejen de tragar y contrólenlos!

_-¡ahí vamos señor!—_contesto Goku muy alegre con una presa de pollo en la mano_._

-no es de risa inútiles y no, yo no puedo dejarla subir a la tarima y mucho menos dejarla ver a nivel mundial, en esas fachas tan feas, señorita Soi Fong

Soi Fong se puso roja como un tomate, pues mi Fye que es tan coqueto y seductor, se lo dijo pero con una mirada algo lasciva cuando la miro de arriba abajo con algo de perversión.

_-¡uyyyyyyyyyyyy!_

_-¡aprovechando que no está la reina ¿no güero de mierda?!_

_-¡cállate Ishida!—_lo golpeo en un hombro Ichigo_— ¡deja de ser tan metiche carajo!_

_-Ichigo, amor—_suspiro Rukia con pena a su lado_—no te vayas a poner a pelear con Ishida ahora y mejor…_

En el publico muchos reían por ver a Soi Fong ya de mal genio por las insinuaciones de mi novio, mi Fye seguía diciéndole que no la iba a dejar salir en televisión con esa ropa tan fea de hombre y Daidouji (que fue al set de grabación porque Mokona le pidió que fuera) decía en un tono conciliador que se calmaran.

-por favor, dejen de discutir y permítame vestirla apropiadamente señorita Soi Fong. Es usted una mujer muy bella como para que…

-¡que no! ¡No me voy a poner ese vestido que me mostro niña y haga lo que quiera! ¡Lo que le dé la gana!

Pobrecita Daidouji, como ella era tan sensible se puso a llorar por la grosería y los gritos de Soi Fong. Cosa que a mi amado rubio le saco la mierda en el acto, pues él quería mucho a su personal. Todos eran muy eficientes con su trabajo.

-ya decía yo que no había sido culpa tuya Daidouji, pero ya, ya—le tomo el rostro en ambas manos y le sonrió—ya no llores mas nenita y ve a recoger tus cosas.

-¿me está despidiendo señor Flourite?

-¡no!—hizo cara de horror y claro, la hizo reír—por supuesto que no preciosa. Vete a descansar de la ¡grosería de esta mujer y….!

_-uuuuuuuuuuuuu…_

-…mañana vienes. Descansa que del vestuario de la señorita antipática y grosera…

-¡oiga!

-…me encargo yo. Gracias nena y salúdame a Li y a Kinomoto. Diviértete mucho con ellos hoy.

-gracias señor, con su permiso entonces.

La bella chica de largo cabello y ojos angelicales que aun seguían llenos de lágrimas, les dio la espalda y se fue. Pero en el momento y punto en el que Daidouji se fue, Fye hizo lo que le dijo que iba a hacer.

Se encargo de vestir a su gusto a una mal humorada Soi Fong.

-¡¿pero qué demonios me hizo maldito estúpido?! ¡¿Qué es esta mierda que me puso?!

-ropa de mujer—le guiño un ojo y sonrió antes de bajar de la tarima— ¿que no ve? Ahora si todos listos porque….

-¡oiga no! ¡Quíteme esta ropa tan vulgar ahora mismo! ¡Muévase carajo o lo mato maldito pervertido del demonio! ¡Idiota!

_-¡uyyyyy, pero si quedaste preciosa biscocho! ¡Mamacita tan rica!_

_-¡si, rica mi amor! ¡¿Salimos después del programa o que cosita rica?!—_dijo Aizen sin poder dejar de mirarla con deseo de arriba abajo sentado en la tarima con los demás invitados.

_-¡uyyy ¿Quién pidió pollo mi amor?!_

-¡cállense!—los vio furibunda en ese vestido y altos tacones de aguja— ¡váyanse al demonio! ¡Ya no me miren mas y…!

Soi Fong estaba más enojada que nunca. En un corto vestido negro muy ajustado, escotado un poco por el pecho y tacones del mismo color altos, se veía muy bien, muy hermosa. Mi Fye que tenía experiencia y se las daba de artista, decidió hacer algo con su soso peinado. Lo dejo suelto y lo hizo un poco más largo; pues le parecía que las mujeres de cabello negro y largo eran muy llamativas, irresistibles. Poniéndole un maquillaje muy suave y accesorios dignos de cualquier reina, yo no entendía porque alegaba como alegaba en la tarima esa enojada mujer que aun no reconocía.

Ah, es que si ¡ustedes no sabían! Ese taxi se demoro un siglo pero si, por fin había llegado con todos ellos para poder empezar el programa.

-hola mi hermoso bombón ¿Por qué es que esa mujer tan linda te esta gritando tan feo mi amor?

-¡hola mi reina hermosa!—me abrazo muy feliz, luego me beso.

-mi Fye, mi amor… —lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas y cerré los ojos al sentirme entre sus cálidos brazos de nuevo—te extrañe, te he extrañado tanto mi vida. No sabes la falta tan grande que me has hecho todos estos días mi amor. Me estaba volviendo loca; ok—lo mire y reí con él—más loca de lo que ya estoy.

-no sé qué es lo que te pasa mi reina pero si me alegra que….

-¡oigan!—bajo Soi Fong de la tarima y se dirigió hacia donde estábamos nosotros—no mejor, oiga usted, señor ¡que me deje como estaba pero ya! ¡Muévase o ya mismo me voy de aquí! ¡Yo solo acepte venir aquí porque Yoruichi-sama me lo pidió! ¡Por nada más!

-capitana Soi Fong por favor….

-¡tu cállate Omaeda!—lo miro con profundo odio e ira— ¡cállate que no estoy hablando contigo!

-oye no espera un momento—me separe de mi Fye y la mire mejor mientras Yoruichi se acercaba hasta donde nosotros estábamos— ¿capitana Soi Fong? ¿Es usted?

-¡sí!—alzo las manos exasperada—si soy yo pero ¡ese tipo! Me puso esta ropa tan horrible y tan vulgar. Pero más le vale que me deje como estaba porque si no, yo voy a…

-si me disculpa que le diga capitana pero, se ve muy bien así. Se ve hermosa y por favor ¿no podría hacer un esfuerzo por hoy? Solo por el programa. Ya cuando acabemos se puede poner lo que quiera y ser la misma de siempre ¿le parece?

-¡no! ¡Yo no voy a hacer lo que no…!

-¡oiga!—se hizo mi novio frente a mí para protegerme de sus manoteos— ¡no le permito que le levante la voz a MI mujer! ¡¿Entendió?! Su problema es conmigo, no con ella. Ella muy amablemente; diría que demasiado amable mi amor ¿Cuándo vas a aprender ah mi reina hermosa? —me miro y sonrió, luego miro a Soi Fong de nuevo de mal genio—muy amablemente le pidió que se calmara pero como no quiere, me va tocar llamarlos a ver si se relaja ¡sayayines!

_-¡¿qué?!_

Contesto por allá lejos un enojado Vegeta.

-vengan y me ayudan a….

-oye pero Soi Fong—le dijo Yoruichi con una linda sonrisa y posándole una mano sobre un desnudo hombro— ¿cuál es el problema? Aquí la reina y el güero tienen razón. Teves muy, muy bien así y podrías hacer un esfuerzo solo por hoy ¿no puedes?

-Yoruichi-sama—la vio y le brillaban los ojos de alegría— ¿usted cree que me veo bien así? Es que creo que este vestido está muy corto y…

-te ves muy bonita, muy linda así Soi Fong. Ahora deja de pelear con este par y ve a sentarte ¿quieres? Tenía pensado invitarte a que nos tomáramos un café después del programa de hoy aprovechando que estas tan bonita ¿qué dices si acabamos con esto rápido y nos vamos con las demás?

-si Yoruichi-sama, como usted diga entonces.

_-¡uyyyyyyyyyyy!_

-ya, ya, ya publico insoportable que todos nosotros sabemos que Soi Fong adora a Yoruichi, eso no tiene nada de malo ni es una novedad—sonreí mientras veía al público, luego me gire y entrelace mis manos al oloroso y muy perfumado cuello de mi novio—mi amor…

-¿que mi reina? ¿Qué quieres?

-¿me haces un favor mi cielo?

-los que quieras mi reina, lo que me pidas mi amor.

_-¡uyyyyyyyyy!_

_-¡que amor!_

_-¡se le acabo la vagancia al güero!_

_-¡que te calles Ishida! ¡Cállate!_— exclamo el de siempre a su lado, Ichigo.

Ellos molestaban a mi novio porque lo habían visto hacerle ojitos coquetos a una enojada Soi Fong y yo decía….

-es que por las prisas y por las ganas que tenia de verte mi Fye, no me cambie antes de venir para acá ¿me puedes vestir para poder empezar con el programa de hoy?

-hmmm— sonrió con malicia de medio lado—eso va a estar muy difícil porque lo que a mí me gusta y me fascina no es vestirte mi hermosa reina, es todo lo contrario.

_-¡uyyyyyyyyyyy!_

-Fye, ya es hora de empezar; ya sabes lo mucho que odian los comerciales de ese sujeto y ya no podemos poner más.

-sí, sí, ya sé Kuro-pon, ya voy—lo miro y le sonrió, luego apunto su mano hacia mí y me cambio—listo mi amor ¿te gusta? Yo creo que igual te veías preciosa con lo que traías puesto pero así estarás mas cómoda ¿no crees?

-si mi amor, muchas gracias.

Le di un beso y tome mis apuntes cuando Mokona me los pasó.

-te amo Fye, te adoro.

-y yo te he dicho que yo te amo mas pero ya que, tu no haces caso—se giro y le recibió los auriculares a Kurogane—muy bien, ya vamos a empezar con el programa de hoy. Oye tu Fukukaga, apunta esa luz hacia Gin y…

Mi dulce y muy amoroso novio daba las últimas indicaciones antes de empezar con el programa mientras yo subía a la tarima y saludaba a cada uno de nuestros invitados. En un bello vestido floreado azul cielo descubierto por los hombros que mi Fye me había colocado, me gire para contestarle la pregunta que me había hecho el capitán mas vago de todo el _gotei_ y en sí de todo el _sereitei._

-si capitán Kyoraku, así es.

-¿y lo dices con esa naturalidad mujer? ¿Cómo si nada? yo por mas que le insistió a Nanao a veces, ella no…

_-¡capitán, no diga esas cosas!—_le grito una sonrojada Nanao desde el publico.

-ay sí, es lo que le digo capitán Kyoraku. Yo adoro a ese hombre y si me quiere vestir o desvestir, ¡yo no me enojo para nada!

_-¡uyyyyyyyyyyy!_

_-¡que lanzada eres reina!_

-por mi digan lo que se les dé la gana que es la verdad. Yo adoro a mi Fye y él, tiene muy buen gusto ¿no mi amor?—lo mire y le guiñe un ojo.

-como tu digas mi reina—rió y se preparo para dar inicio al programa—muy bien todos, vamos a empezar. En cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno….

-¡hola, hola estimado e insoportable publico de hoy! –me reí y mire a la cámara que me señalaba mi Fye—un saludo con todo nuestro amor también para todos ustedes que están en casita viéndonos después de un agotador día de trabajo o de estudio, muchas gracias por su fiel sintonía. Les damos la bienvenida a un nuevo programa de _"Bleach al desnudo"_ y quiero pedirles por favor un aplauso muy grande para nuestros invitados de hoy ¡un aplauso para los capitanes de _Bleach_!

El público hizo más ruido que nunca y claro, eso seguro era porque como Soi Fong y la capitana Unohana se veían de revista, tenían a los hombres como unos locos.

Pero no solo a ellos.

_-¡te ves muy bien Soi Fong! ¡Sonríemás preciosa!_

_-Yoruichi-san_—rió Kisuke a su lado—_me voy a poner celoso eh gatita_.

-sean bienvenidos a nuestro programa de hoy capitanes y bueno, muchas gracias por aceptar la invitación.

-sabes que es más que un placer, reina—sonrió con picardía Aizen mientras intentaba tocarme la mano.

Lo gracioso fue que al instante, apareció Goku.

-señor, mantenga la distancia con la señora por favor.

-¿y cómo porque tendría que hacer eso, señor?

-porque son ordenes—señalo a mi Fye que parecía muy serio— ¿está claro? Adelante señora, siga con el programa por favor. Ni Vegeta ni yo dejaremos que nadie se le acerque. No se preocupe por nada.

-ay mi Fye—lo mire y me reí con él—en fin….gracias por estar aquí y pues entremos en materia de una vez ¿les parece?

-adelante, pregunte lo que quiera.

-¡oh por Dios! ¿Kaname? ¿Capitán Tousen Kaname? ¡¿Es usted?!

-pero claro que soy yo—sonrió y miro a la cámara que señalaba el asistente de Fye, Kurogane— ¿Por qué la pregunta señora?

-es que guau ¡es increíble! que ojos tan hermosos tienes por Kami ¡divinos!

_-¡uyyyyyyyyyyy!_

_-¡si, papacito! ¡Están más lindos que los de Aizen mi amor!_

-¡oye!—se levanto Aizen ofendido de su silla— ¿cómo así?

-relajase Aizen-sama que pues, es la verdad.

-bueno pues yo le iba a preguntar primero a Aizen porque era que él quería el _Hogyoku_ y molesto tanto por eso durante la serie hasta que Ichigo lo mato pero no me puedo quedar con la duda; y sé que los televidentes en casa no me perdonarían, sino te pregunto. Dinos Kaname ¿Por qué tu personaje fue ciego si tienes los ojos más raros y bonitos que haya visto en mucho tiempo? Oh bueno claro está—me reí al escucharlo carraspear—después de los espectaculares y hermosos ojos azules de mi novio por supuesto.

-creo que acabas de contestar la pregunta—sonrió— Al principio mi personaje no iba a ser ciego porque ya sabes, no todos los días se ve a una persona que tenga los ojos color miel-dorado como yo; pero como eso hubiera opacado a Aizen-sama y pues esa no era la idea, me hicieron así, ciego.

-oh no ¡qué mal!

_-¡si Aizen, eres un tonto! ¡baka!_

-¡hey!

-ya, ya, ya Aizen que a la hora de la verdad, hasta razón tienen. Pobre Kaname pero hey no, tu personaje también fue muy importante y trascendental para la historia; a mí personalmente me gusto mucho pero cuando te convirtieron en ese bicho asqueroso, cuando parecías una mosca inmunda ¡guacala, el horror!

-hey—se soltó a reír con los demás—que forma tan amable tienes de decirlo eh, muchas gracias.

-no pero ya en serio, me dolió mucho tu historia de fondo Kaname. Eso de que estabas enamorado de tu amiga y que fue un _shinigami _el que te la quito, me partió el corazón. Me pareció muy triste y oh no, mas me dolió cuando el bobo de Aizen...

-¡hey, aquí estoy oye!

Exclamo medio ofendido mientras todos se reían.

-¿yo qué culpa tengo de haber sido el villano reina? ¡No me insultes oye que me duele!

-si claro, cómo no—me reí con él y los demás—te decía Kaname que me pareció muy triste todo lo que te paso y mas, que te hubieran matado cuando ya tus amigos habían logrado hacerte entrar en razón. Súper doloroso y te felicito, llegue a odiarte tanto como a Aizen y a tenerte también mucha consideración.

-muchas gracias, me alegra que mi personaje y mi actuación hayan tocado tu corazón de alguna forma mujer—me tomo la mano con delicadeza y me la beso—fue más que un placer. Gracias a ti por habernos visto y claro, a todos los fans que están aquí y nos ven en casa.

_-awwwwww…_

_-¡qué lindo!_

-sí, si niñas, es muy caballeroso pero con todo el respeto que me mereces querido Kaname porque tienes unos ojos muy seductores…

_-¡oye! ¡Demonios mujer! ¡No estoy pintado!_

_-uuuuuuuu_

_-¡se enojo el güero!—_grito Uryuu con alegría y muerto de risa.

_-¡Ishida!_

-…pero no eres mi tipo. A mí me fascinan los hombres como ese rubio de ojos azules que esta echando fuego pero no de lo bueno y rico que esta—le tire un beso y le guiñe un ojo—te amo papacito ¡te amo mi amor!

Solo sonrió y se calmo mientras los demás (incluidos nuestros invitados) lo molestaban. Era la primera vez que lo veía sonrojado. Por otro lado yo solo me reía al igual que todos los demás de todo lo que estaba pasando.

-a mi me fascinan los rubios y cualquiera que medio se le parezca a mi amor lindo—suspire—ay si….mi amor lindo, mi querido Darien….

Me eleve por un momento; es que cada que me acuerdo de él o me lo nombran así se por error, me estremezco.

-eh bueno si pero ¿en qué iba? Ah ya, las preguntas. Muchas gracias Kaname por contestar la pregunta y por aquí tenemos una pregunta para el capitán más raro y loco de todo el _gotei_. Esta pregunta es para el capitán Kurotsuchi ¿alguno de ustedes sabe dónde está el capitán Mayuri?

-oye mujer ¿no se supone que el ciego era Kaname?—sonrió un elegante y muy apuesto hombre de traje de corbata con las piernas cruzadas—aquí estoy y de hecho, yo fui el primero en llegar.

-esto de verdad tiene que ser un chiste ¿capitán Mayuri? ¡¿Es usted?!

-si mujer ¿Quién mas va a ser?—sonrió y se levanto, luego se me acerco y me extendió la mano—mucho gusto, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, a sus ordenes despistada mujer.

Era comprensible la cara de WTF que tenia y ah no, espérense un momentico ¡no solo era yo! Todas las mujeres del público y, según entendi por nuestros teléfonos que no hacían sino sonar, indicaba que no solo nosotras estábamos sorprendidas con lo que teníamos frente a nuestras narices. Eso en verdad había sido toda una sorpresa.

Mayuri Kurotsuchi siempre lo vimos como un payaso de circo todo pintado por todas partes y como un loco pero no ¡no era cierto! era un apuesto hombre de unos treinta y punta de años. Pelo negro azulado corto bien cortado, ojos color miel muy profundos, nariz aguileña, labios delgados y un cuerpo atlético bien tonificado que no tenía nada que envidiarle a Goku y a sus enormes pectorales. El traje que estaba usando (que se veía muy costoso) no se comparaba a lo brillante que lucían sus zapatos. Para resumirles y hacerles el cuento corto, el tipo de hombre que me gusta ver a mí.

Súper bien arreglado y perfumado.

-guau capitán Kurotsu…

-no, no—sonrió amablemente mientras se sentaba—no seas tan formal por favor, solo Mayuri, no te preocupes.

_-¡awwwwwwwwwwww! _

_-¡divino!_

_-¡yo si me caso con ese papacito! ¡A ojo cerrado!_

-bueno como sea…. —dije y me senté en una silla vacía que había a su lado—me da mucho gusto conocerte finalmente capitán Mayuri y pues, te preguntare ¿qué tan de cierto es que tu eres químico en la vida real?

-completamente cierto ¿Por qué te interesa saberlo?

-¡awwwww! ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Es en serio?

-sí, claro que sí. De hecho, fue precisamente por ese detalle que me dieron el papel; pues ellos estaban buscando más que un modelo, necesitaban a alguien con conocimiento del tema y por eso el que Nemu me hubiera recomendado les cayó de perlas. Les ahorre meses de casting y todas esas tonterías.

-oh, vaya, de las cosas que uno se entera cuando pregunta. Muchas gracias Mayuri por contestar la pregunta y te hare una última pregunta antes de pasar a hacer las demás y obvio, a recibir todas las preguntas de los televidentes en casa ¿te parece?

-adelante—sonrió y cruzo la pierna—para eso estamos aquí.

-¿Por qué la química?

-¿Por qué no? la verdad siempre me gusto y la hayo fascinante, muy interesante. Tienes la posibilidad de crear cosas que ni te podías imaginar que podían existir y además, porque me saco de pobre. Gracias a mi título en química, trabaje con los Yakuza antes de volverme empresario y actor en _Bleach_ de tiempo completo.

_-¡ja, lo sabia maldito idiota!_

_-¡Ishida carajo, que te calles!_

_-es que yo si sabía Kurosaki que ese imbécil ¡tenía su guardado! ¡Narco hijo de la gran….!_

-y nosotros nos vamos a una pequeña pausa pero no se muevan de sus puestos en casa ¡ya regresamos!

Kurogane que era el encargado de las pausas y administrar los comerciales, dio inicio al segundo _opening_ de _Bleach_ para irnos a la pausa. Puso a reproducir _D-tecnolife_.

_"__ienaiitamikanashimi de kizutsuitakimi yo  
>kesenaikakomoseoiatteikouikirukotowonagedasanai de<br>tsunaidakimi no te wo"_

Y mientras la canción sonaba y algunos de nuestros invitados iban a comer algo, él se me acerco y tomándome de la mano, me pregunto qué era lo que me pasaba. Me veía como rara.

-¿qué? Ah no amor, tuve una semana de mierda en mi mundo pero no te preocupes, nada importante ni trascendental.

-¿segura? No sé y no sé porque no te creo. Ese mensaje y ese abrazo tan fuerte que me diste cuando llegaste, me dejo preocupado ¿seguro todo está bien?

-la verdad fue horrible y no sabes cómo te extrañe mi amor, muchísimo—dije mientras volvía a abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas.

-¿lo ves? A mí si me gusta que me abraces mi reina pero te siento como deprimida, muy triste. Vamos a mi oficina y mientras esperamos las llamadas con las preguntas, me puedes ir contando que fue lo que paso esta vez en ese de mundo de mierda al que supuestamente perteneces ¿vamos? Que ira me da, cada que te vas por allá llegas así, toda triste. Vamos mi amor, ven que de verdad ya me preocupe. No me gusta verte así.

_**Muchas gracias a quien lea y pues si comentan de nuevo ¡mejor! esperamos todas sus preguntas para nuestros invitado de hoy y no lo olviden, dos preguntas por review y pues ¡chao! ¡pórtense muy mal!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Miércoles, 21 de enero de 2015._**

**_Hola, hola amigos. No hay reviews y aunque eso me pone triste ¡bienvenidos a un nuevo show! Jajaja, bye, espero les guste._**

**Capitulo 5: los invitados de hoy: los capitanes, segunda parte**

Mientras yo le contaba a mi Fye (ya de mejor genio gracias a sus ocurrencias) que había tenido una semana de mierda porque había tenido la visita de mi suegra y él se reía de mi cara de tragedia, los demás en el estudio estaban esperando a que volviéramos de la pausa pero hmmm ¿Cómo decirlo? Algunos sexo adictos estaban aprovechando mejor ese tiempo mientras un desesperado Ichigo estaba harto de ver esas propagandas.

_-¿Tienes una cita importante? ¿Necesitas llegar presentable? recomendamos adquieras inmediatamente el traje de TuxedoMask. Con esto, hasta la suegra te tirara los perros y no los "rottweilers" como la última vez que fuiste a su casa. Advertencia: empresa lunar no se hace responsable de efectos secundarios como la confusión con Jack el destripador o que tú capa se atore con algún fierro. Antifaz no incluido._

-Sí, sí, lo sé. Todos los odiamos pero son necesarios.

_-¿Te ahogas por falta de respiración?_

_-¡Sí!_

_-entonces Megaverso tiene algo para ti._

_-¿qué es?_

_-es nuestro servicio de galanes respiración boca a boca._

_-guau, ¡creo que no puedo respirar!_

_-solo llámanos al 018000 y pide tu galán. Megaverso no se hace responsable si el galán se propasa y termina en violación o embarazo no planeado. Tome sus precauciones._

Y mientras ustedes y nuestro público se tenían que aguantar los comerciales (cortesía de LSBTC, cualquier problema entren a su cuenta y lo insultan todo lo quieran) Orihime y Uryuu estaban en uno de los baños del estudio haciendo muchas, muchas maldades.

-ah Uryuu mi amor, ah Uryuu si, si bebe. Así…

-¿así?— pregunto con picardía bajo ella mientras no dejaba de lamerla— ¿mas? ¿No estás incomoda ahí preciosa?

-ah Uryuu mas ¡mas!

Sentada sobre esa tasa, con la blusa completamente subida y las piernas muy abiertas, gemía y casi que gritaba de emoción por tener la caliente y muy experta lengua de Ishida dentro de ella. Aferrándose de su cabeza y halándole el cabello esporádicamente, estaba disfrutándolo mucho y ya necesitaba más.

Quería algo que le encantaba de él y le daba mucho placer.

-¿sí? ¿Ya estas lista para que te lo meta, Orihime?

-ah Uryuu si ¡si mi amor, si!

Levantándose y quedando contra la puerta de ese apretado baño, abrió más aquellas temblorosas piernas y se preparo para recibirlo. Con las mejillas encandecidas, el cabello largo y rojo algo desordenado y el cuerpo completamente ansioso e hirviendo, sonrió cuando él se introdujo en ella de un solo golpe y luego, le tomo las piernas para entrelazarlas a su cintura. Cosa que hizo que jadeara y gritara más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo. Estaba encantada con Uryuu por la forma y el lugar en donde se lo estaba haciendo.

-ah Uryuu ¡ah Uryuu mi amor si, si! ¡Ah Uryuu! ¡Uryuu más! ¡Mas!

-¿no te podías esperar hasta que se acabara el programa verdad?—se acomodo los lentes con el dedo índice y le sonrió con malicia sin dejar de embestirla— ¿estabas ansiosa por tenerme adentro no es verdad bella Orihime? ¿No es cierto, preciosa loca?

-ah Uryuu si, ¡sí!

Le tomo el rostro en ambas manos y lo beso con pasión; enredando su lengua muy demandantemente con la suya.

-¡mas Uryuu, mas mi amor!

-ah sí, Orihime, si….

Orihime y Uryuu estaban haciendo lo mismo que yo quería hacer con mi novio en su oficina (pero no se podía porque ya no quedaba tiempo y ya íbamos a volver de la pausa) mientras que Ichigo ya no lo aguanto más. Estaba harto de esos comerciales y se acerco hecho una furia hasta donde estaba el asistente de mi Fye para reclamarle.

De verdad estaba harto pero eso para todos nosotros que lo veíamos ¡era muy gracioso!

-tranquilícese, tranquilícese joven que ya vamos a volver de la pausa ¿no Fye?

-así es Kuro-pilin—le sonrió mientras me abrazaba por la cintura muy alegre y me apegaba a su cuerpo—tienes razón. Tranquilícese Kurosaki que ya ese es el ultimo comercial. Oye amor—me miro— ¿no te parece gracioso? Kurosaki está igual de puto por las propagandas que Usako cuando grabamos el otro programa.

-si amor, tienes razón.

Sonreí con él y luego le bese la mejilla.

-¡oigan! Eso ¡no es de risa! me tiene harto ese idiota vendiendo sus maricadas y si esto sigue así, me va tocar hacer lo que hicieron Ishida y Inoue. Me voy a ir de aquí.

-oye no, espera Ichigo—me le acerque ya nerviosa— ¿el papacito de Uryuu y la loca de Orihime se me fueron? ¡¿Cómo así Kurogane?! ¡¿Los sayayines los dejaron ir?!

-no, no, yo no sé de qué me…

Y se metió mi novio.

-¡sayayines, vengan un momento por favor!

Vegeta y Goku estaban comiendo muy alegremente (y nos iban a arruinar en el proceso) pero cuando mi Fye los llamo, les toco dejar la comida tirada e ir a ver qué era lo que había pasado. A Goku no le daba tanto mal genio hacer su trabajo pero a Vegeta, si. Por eso llegando con él y haciendo lo de siempre, mirándonos mal, nos pregunto para que los habia llamado.

-ah si sayayin, nos faltan dos personas ¿ustedes las vieron o las dejaron salir?

-pero ¿de qué está hablando?—pregunto ya como de mal genio.

-Vegeta…

-¡cállate Kakaroto! ¡Cállate!—luego miro a mi novio con ira—yo no sé de qué me está hablando porque ni esta sabandija ni yo, hemos dejado salir a nadie de aquí ¿o es que tu si Kakaroto?

-no, no para nada. Lo único fue que ahora esa muchacha que ¿Cómo es que se llama? Una peli roja con un tipo de gafas, me dijo que….

-esos, es de ellos de quienes les estamos preguntando—dijo muy sonriente mi novio— ¿entonces si están aquí? Pero ¿Dónde están?

-me preguntaron donde quedaban los baños y cuando les mostré, volví a mi comida.

-ah…. —dijimos él y yo al mismo tiempo.

-claro, eso fue mi amor, con razón. Gracias Goku, Vegeta, y no deben tardar en llegar ¿verdad que sí, mi delicioso bombón?

-quien sabe mi reina—me tomo por las caderas y me abrazo mientras ellos se iban—quien sabe porque si fuéramos tu y yo mi amor, no volveríamos ¿o sí?

-¡sí!

Nos soltamos a reír por igual, luego me dio un corto beso y me soltó.

-muy bien todos, ya vamos a volver de la pausa. Sube mi reina, no importa que ese par de calenturientos no estén acá, igual ya tenemos que arrancar.

_-¿Necesitas energía extra para enfrentarte a algún villano? Pues nuestro producto "Las semillas del ermitaño, semillas "senzu" o como carajos quieras decirle, son para ti._

-¡otra vez esa propaganda, carajo!—se levanto casi que histérico Ichigo. Lo que nos hizo reír a todos en el estudio.

-¡ya no mas esa mierda! ¡Me tiene cansado, harto ese maldito….!

-en cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno….

-¡hola, hola a todos nuestros televidentes en casa! Hemos regresado de la pausa y bueno, ya no se reciben más preguntas pero pasaremos a transmitirles todas las que les hicieron a nuestros amables invitados de hoy ¿les parece? ¡Empecemos!

Yo iba a dar paso a las preguntas pero la bulla de todos en el público cuando Orihime y Uryuu volvieron completamente desordenados y rojos, distrajo a mis invitados y por supuesto a mí, claro está. Pero lo más gracioso de todo eso fue…

-enfócalos Yamada, enfoca la cámara hacia allá.

-¿seguro jefe?

-que si, muévete hombre.

_-¡uyyyyyyyyy!_

_-¡pero qué despelucados quedaron!_—rió a carcajadas Kisuke con Yoruichi— _¡al menos disimulen un poquito muchachos! ¿No, Yoruichi-san?_

_-¡degenerados de mierda! ¡Y yo aquí aguantándome al bobo de las propagandas, es el colmo con ustedes dos carajo!_

_-¡Ichigo!—_exclamo Rukia roja de la pena a su lado y le tomo una mano para tratar de calmarlo—_cálmate amor, ya las quitaron y…._

Pero mientras algunos reían de ver a Ichigo de mal genio y Rukia trataba de calmarlo (sin éxito) yo tomaba la hoja y leía las preguntas.

-buenos mis queridos amigos en el publico, cálmense y déjenme empezar a leer las preguntas ¿please? Ok, entonces esto dice así. La primera pregunta la hace…. Hay no esperen ¡no hay preguntas!

-¡¿qué?!—exclamo Soi Fong enojada— ¿cómo que no hay preguntas? ¿Entonces qué carajos hacemos aquí? Si eso así ah no, yo me voy. Estoy harta de estar en estas fachas.

-bueno pues pensándolo bien…

Dijo Aizen mientras se levantaba y trataba de ir con ella.

-tienes razón, muñeca ¿qué dices si salimos y no sé, de pronto hoy si podemos terminar como el degenerado de Ishida y esa mamacita?

_-uuuuuuuuuu…._

_-¡mas degenerado es usted idiota!—_grito desde el publico el protagonista de la broma, Uryuu muy sonriente sentado con Orihime.

-vea, Aizen, se lo voy a decir una última vez. Usted puede ser el último hombre del planeta y ni por eso, ni porque la humanidad nos necesitara para salvarse, me acostaría con usted.

_-uuuuuuuuu…._

_-¡yo si la mato! ¡Qué insulto tan feo!—_grito por allá todo muerto de risa Kisuke.

-yo no sé cuantas veces les digo Aizen que, ¡a mí no me gustan los hombres!

-¡uyyyyyyyyyy!

-¡¿entonces si era verdad?!—Pregunto con mucho asombro el capitán Kyoraku que no lo podía creer—ja, ¿si ve Ukitake? Yo a usted siempre le dije hermano que esa nena era gay.

_-uuuuuuuuuu…._

-bueno, bueno, ya, ya, ya que si ella le gustan las mujeres, los dinosaurios o lo que sea, no es problema ni de ustedes ni de nosotros. No molesten y capitana Soi Fong, tranquilícese por favor. Hoy vamos a acabar con el programa más temprano porque como nadie les quiso preguntar nada…no tiene caso. Yo les puedo preguntar; que de hecho, no vayan a creer que no prepare preguntas para ustedes, lo que pasa es que es más divertido si las preguntas las hace alguien más. Como los televidentes por ejemplo.

-bueno pero ¿y entonces qué?—pregunto Byakuya que también estaba como impaciente— ¿nos va a preguntar cosas o no?

_-uuuuuuuuu…._

-pila Byakuya—dijo muerto de risa Aizen que lo miraba—cuidado con tratar mal a la reina porque ya sabe lo que le pasa ¿es que ya se le olvido o qué?

-_uuuuuuuuu…._

-no, no se me olvida idiota y no se ría mas si no quiere me levante y le parta la cara por metido ¿entendió?

-tranquilos, tranquilos muchachos que solo voy a hacer un par de preguntas y ya. Ya después de eso acabamos con el programa y se pueden ir para donde quieran.

-muy bien—respondió Toshiro mientras cruzaba una pierna y me miraba—pregunte lo que quiera entonces.

-ok, esta pregunta es para Byakuya.

_-¡uyyyyyyyyy!_

_-¡cuidado reina! ¡No lo vaya hacer enojar preciosa!_

Y si, como lo imaginan, fue Ishida.

-adelante señora, pregunte lo que quiera que yo no le voy a contestar mal. a mi si me supo, y a mierda, haberme metido con usted la semana pasada. Yo una cosa de esas no la vuelvo hacer ni loco.

-uuuuuuuuu…

-bueno pero es que esta pregunta es sencillita—sonreí y me senté a su lado muy contenta—dinos Byakuya ¿Cómo y cuando fue que tu conociste a Hisana? ¿Cuándo te enamoraste de ella y decidiste convertirla en tu esposa?

-oiga si reina, que buena pregunta hizo—me miro Unohana y sonrió—eso parece como secreto de estado ¡nadie conoce esa historia!

_-uuuuuuuuuu…._

_-¡que misterioso pero que lindo esta! ¡Papacito!_

-¡Matsumoto!—la regaño Toshiro desde la tarima— ¡deja de ser tan imprudente mujer!

-bueno, eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Un día estábamos grabando y Rukia por alguna extraña razón, no había ido a trabajar. Kurosaki se ofreció; como siempre hacia ese idiota.

-¡oiga!

-…a ir y llevarle unas correcciones que Tite le había hecho al guion pero como a mí me quedaba de paso, tome el sobre y me ofrecí a llevárselo. Fue ese día que la conocí. Ese día y cuando toque la puerta de su casa, no sabía que un bello ángel como Hisana me iba a recibir.

-_awwwww…._

-maldito idiota—exclamo Aizen con enojo.

-ella me recibió en su casa y me dijo que estaba ahí porque Rukia estaba muy enferma. Que tenía una gripa que ella creía que si no estaba ahí con ella cuidándola, seguro la mataba. Me recibió el sobre y luego muy amablemente, me invito a seguir. Me dio el jugo más rico que me haya podido tomar en la vida y la sonrisa mas tranparente y hermosa mientras hablaba de su hermana y de su carrera. Me dijo que estaba muy orgullosa de Rukia y de que estuviera tan bien rodeada.

-ay Byakuya—tome un pañuelo que Mokona me paso—eso es tan lindo y tan tierno que claro, ahora entiendo mejor porque nos dijiste que no ese día. Es tan bello ver que estás tan enamorado de tu esposa todavía que hasta envidia me da.

-gracias señora y si, así fue. Desde ese día Hisana y yo nos volvimos amigos y al poco tiempo, sabía que no podía estar lejos de ella. Por eso una noche de domingo en un muelle frente a muchas estrellas, saque un anillo y le pedí que se casara conmigo. No quiero presumir ni nada de eso pero sí, me lleve a la mejor mujer del mundo y soy muy feliz con ella.

-pues te felicito—le extendí mi mano y se la estreche—cuida mucho de ese amor porque amores como esos, ya no se ven. Gracias por contestar la pregunta y ser tan honesto, de lo agradezco mucho. Ok pero ya para terminar con el programa, hare una última pregunta. Esta pregunta es para el capitán más joven y; muy personalmente claro está, para el capitán mas _kawaii_ de toda la serie.

_-¡uyyyyyyyyy!_

_-¡oye mi reina!—me miro mi novio muy enojado— ¡cuidado pues con esos imbéciles!_

_-uuuuuuuuu…_

-ay ya, ya Fye que tu sabes cómo soy yo, no molestes mi amor—le sonreí y luego volví a mirar a los invitados—esta pregunta es para usted capitán Hitsugaya.

-¿para mí?

-sí, para ti. Dime; o no mejor, dinos por favor ¿qué tan de cierto es que tu y Hinamori tienen su enredo?

_-¡uyyyyyyyyy!_

-¿de verdad tengo que contestar esa pregunta?

-pero claro que si precioso, tú ya sabes eso.

-es que a Momo no le gusta hablar de eso ¿reina?

Asentí con la cabeza.

-a Momo no le gusta hablar de eso y como ella es tan delicada a veces…

-hmmm, pues se volvió así porque cuando ella y yo salíamos…-dijo Aizen y estaba rojo de la risa que le había dado—era muy diferente ¿cierto que si, Momo mi amor?

_-¡vete al demonio maldito idiota!_

Se levanto de entre el público Hinamori sosteniendo una espada muy enojada.

-¡eres un maldito idiota Aizen y lo que me provoca es….!

-no mis amores ¡esto se complico! Muchas gracias por habernos acompañado en el programa de hoy y ¡chao! ¡Nos vemos la otra semana! Vamos a ver si entre los sayayines podemos calmar a esta nena ¡está muy enojada!

-¡suéltenme, suéltenme que lo voy a matar por lo que me hizo! ¡Maldito idiota! ¡Nunca te voy a perdonar que me hayas….!

-ya, ya, ya Momo mi amor que con matarlo no arreglas nada, ya que preciosa. Si quieres, si bajas esa zanpakuto y te calmas, yo puedo aprovechar alguna escena del programa y darle una paliza.

-¿sí? ¿Tú harías eso por mi amor?

-pero claro que si, por supuesto—le sonrió y le apretó mas la mano sobre la suya.

-¡oigan! ¡Yo estoy aquí!

**_Y ese fue el capítulo de hoy. Muchas gracias y chao ¡nos leemos en el otro!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6: un relleno mas y si mis amores, los que vendrán**

Hola una vez más mis queridos amiguitos y pues sí, muy clarito les dije que en este _fic_ iba a ver relleno y pues eso hare. Espero les guste y poder divertirme (al igual que ustedes) con sus bellos _reviews _diciéndome que les gusto y que no. Besos y abrazos, es hora de empezar.

.

.

Acabando el programa y siendo ese todo un éxito a pesar de todas las preguntas y las peleas que se formaron entre ellos por eso (como casi siempre) nos disponíamos a irnos para el apartamento de mi Fye a hacer muchas maldades toda la noche pero algo que escuche, me freno de inmediato.

Me acerque hasta donde estaba Rukia hablando con Byakuya y se me ocurrió una idea.

-¿es de verdad? ¿Tu hermana está cumpliendo años hoy Rukia?

-sí, así es —sonrió con amabilidad— Por eso Byakuya le organizo una cena sorpresa en su casa y estamos acordando quien la distrae para…

-¡ay no! ¡Yo quiero ayudar! ¿Puedo? ¿Que falta por hacer?

-no, no—dijo un poco más amable Byakuya que la última vez que hablamos—no es necesario y solo seremos Rukia, sus padres Hisana y yo, nadie más. Gracias por su ofrecimiento pero….

-ay no Byakuya corazón, no seas así ¿te molestaría si le preparamos una fiesta sorpresa con todos los demás después de su cena? No te preocupes, yo me encargo de todo—luego fui con mi novio que estaba con todos los demás y estaba como ellos, parando oreja muy alegre—Fye mi amor…

-tranquila que ya sabía yo que algo íbamos a terminar haciendo hoy ¿que no podemos hacer lo que hacen todas las demás parejas mi amor? ¿Tener sexo bien _vainilla_ y dormir?

_-¡uyyyyyy!_

-ay Fye mi amor ¿sí? ¿Podemos organizar una fiesta en la terraza de tu apartamento? ¿Por favor?

-uy no—salió Aizen de entre sus fans (que eran muchas) muy sonriente a preguntar de que se trataba la cosa— ¿alguien dijo fiesta? ¿Dónde, cuándo, cómo y por qué?

-¡fiesta!

-¡Matsumoto!

-¡capitán!—exclamo Rangiku con un mohín—no sea así, ya nos hace falta algo de diversión y pues oye—se me acerco muy alegre al igual que lo hicieron Hinamori, Orihime, Yoruichi y Yachiru— ¿qué hay que hacer? Yo creo que…

-no, no, de verdad que no…

Decía Byakuya que no era necesario pero de malas, nadie le hacía caso.

-ah pequeño Byakuya, de malas. A esas nenas no se les puede mencionar la palabra fiesta porque mira, eso pasa. Relájate y mejor vete con Rukia y con Ichigo para que lleguen temprano. Allá los vamos a estar esperando.

.

-.-

.

Tres horas después ya muchos en la espaciosa terraza del edificio en donde vivía mi Fye, estaban borrachos. Mientras él y yo asábamos una carne y las muchachas repartían las muchas cervezas que mi novio había aparecido, un serio pero ya algo ebrio Zaraki jugaba en una resistente mesa de madera a las vencidas con Yumichika.

De alguna forma no era justo porque todos nosotros sabemos que ese idiota, es bien maricon.

-¡que idiota eres Yumichika! ¡¿Te dejaste ganar del capitán?!

-¡ya cállate Ikkaku!—le dijo mientras se sobaba con algo de dolor la mano derecha que Zaraki casi que le había masacrado—a ver, tu lo único que haces bien es gritar como una loca ¿Por qué mejor no vienes tu y….?

Zaraki Kenpachi; rodeado de muchos tenientes y capitanes que se reían al igual que lo hacia él, estaba muy contento porque su hija (o sea Yachiru) no estaba coqueteando con nadie y estaba muy juiciosa repartiendo la carne que mi Fye y yo asábamos. Volviendo a tomar posición en la mesa para humillar a un gritón Ikkaku que también estaba muy tomado, yo tome por el rostro a mi lindo novio mientras el viento soplo fuerte y lo bese. Le di un pequeño beso en esos provocativos y alicorados labios y le di las gracias por hacer todo lo que estaba haciendo.

No se alcanzan a imaginar cuanto lo quiero y cuanto lo amo. Es muy especial para mí.

-ummm si, que besito tan rico mi reina pero ¿Por qué?

-¿se necesita una razón para darle un beso al hombre que amo?

-no, ninguna—soltó la espátula con la que estaba volteando esa carne y me tomo por la cintura—de hecho ¿me quieres besar otra vez mi amada reina? a mi todos tus besos mi amor, me fascinan—se me acerco al oído y susurro al igual que lo hacia el frio viento—me prende en el acto.

-Fye….

Yo estaba teniendo mi pequeño momento romántico con él pero….

-¡oigan, oigan! Me llego un mensaje de Kuchiki-san ¡ya llegaron!

-¡¿sí?! ¡Qué bien!—solté a mi novio y fui con ella— ¿por dónde vienen?

-están subiendo las escaleras ¡no demoran!

-¡¿qué?! ¡No puede ser!—luego mire a los demás— ¡oigan, ya llegaron! Todos a esconderse.

-¡¿qué?!

Exclamaron todos nuestros borrachos amigos que no hacían sino beber y comer.

Todos (algunos medio tambaleándose de lo borrachos como le pasaba a Hisagi y a Kira) se escondieron como pudieron para poder darles la sorpresa. Siendo esa noche una muy fresca, despejada y casi que mágica porque el cielo estaba muy estrellado, la esposa del difícil pero por siempre Byakuya estaba muy sorprendida por lo que había encontrado al llegar ahí.

-¡sorpresa!

-¡feliz cumpleaños!

-ay muchachos—dijo con una gran sonrisa y prendida del brazo de su esposo—no debieron haberse puesto en estas pero aja, ya entiendo ¿tú sabías Rukia? ¿Tú sabias y por eso le pediste a mi papa que nos mostrara su colección de piedras? Claro, solo por eso le pedirías algo tan aburridor como eso ¡con razón!

-¡no, no, no!—se soltó a reír con ella—yo de verdad no tenía ni idea de esto Hisana. La verdad fue algo de última hora ¿no, reina?

-¿Quién?

-hola—me le acerque sonriente y de la mano con mi Fye—mucho gusto, soy Leidy8231 y esta belleza que está aquí…

-Fye Flourite—le extendió la mano y la estrecho con decencia después de soltarme—mucho gusto señora de Kuchiki y muchas felicidades, que cumpla muchos más.

-¡tan decente el bobo este! ¡Güero degenerado!

-Uryuu, mi amor… —exclamo Orihime muerta de risa a su lado.

-¡Ishida!

Se hizo Ichigo a su lado y lo palmeo.

-ay, ese par nunca cambian ¿no Rukia?

-ya sabes cómo son Hisana—sonrió con ella—con ellos no hay caso.

-muchas gracias por haber hecho todo esto por mi y pues ¿no es esto una fiesta? ¡A bailar todo el mundo!

-Hisana….

-¿que mi amor?—miro a Byakuya y le sonrió con cariño—se nota que se esforzaron mucho y lo mínimo que podemos hacer por ellos y por su amable gesto ¡es divertimos! Ven para acá y….

-¡no, no, no, no Hisana! Tu sabes que yo no….

Cuando Ichigo, Rukia, Hisana y Byakuya llegaron, pues todos volvieron a lo que estaban. Zaraki seguía desafiando la fuerza de todo aquel que fuera hombre y tuviera una mano para quebrar. Aizen seguía coqueteándole a una mal encarada Soi Fong y eso la molesto tanto que lo único que consiguió al final, fue una dolorosa patada en la entrepierna. Algunos se daban besos; como lo hacíamos mi novio y yo mientras bailábamos, y mientras todos nos divertíamos a nuestra manera en ese alegre y ambientado lugar, Hisana le insistía mucho a su esposo en la mesa con Rukia y Ichigo que se tomara un trago. Que se tomara aunque sea un trago por ella.

-no, no Hisana, tu sabes que yo no tomo y….

-uno, solo uno ¿sí? ¿Por mi? hoy es un día especial mi amor. Hoy es mi cumpleaños y…

-ah pues sí, ya que—tomo la pequeña copa de brandy que le había servido su esposa y se la tomo—todo sea por ti Hisana, solo por ti.

Y bueno, lo que paso después de eso, sé que ninguno de ustedes me lo va a creer pero por _Kami_ ¡por _Kami_ que es verdad! Byakuya era muy intolerante al trago y por eso con esa sola copa de licor que se tomo ¡se emborracho! Lo más increíble y gracioso de todo es que ese hombre borracho, era un caso. Era todo lo opuesto a lo que era en sus cinco sentidos y aunque si era muy divertido y gracioso ver como lo habían cogido de bate (entre esos mi novio) ni su esposa ni mucho menos yo íbamos a permitir que se siguieran burlando de él, eso no se hacía.

-oh vamos mi hermosa reina ¡déjalo que baile!

Se soltó a reír mi Fye al igual que lo hacían los demás, que porquería era ese Aizen ¡él era el que se había encargado de la música cuando Soi Fong le pego y se fue!

-ah sí reina ¡¿que no ves que baila divino?! –Exclamo Orihime muy borracha junto a Uryuu que la sostenía para que no se cayera— ¿cierto que si mi Uryuu?

-no, no, dejen la pendejada pues y ¡oye Aizen! ¡¿Qué es esa mierda de música ah?! ¡No pongas eso! ¡¿Que no ves que se marea?! Es que….

Pero mientras mi Fye me tomaba de la mano e iba conmigo hasta donde estaba nuestro malvado dj con Harribel poniendo merengues porque se toteaba de la risa cada vez que Byakuya bailaba y halaba a su esposa para que bailara con él, ella le decía que no bailaran mas y se fueran para la casa.

De alguna forma se arrepentía de haberle dado esa copa y ver el estado en el que se encontraba. Lo peor era que no le podía reclamar mucho porque ella estaba igual de borracha que él y los demás. Le costaba mucho trabajo aparentar sobriedad.

-Byakuya, Byakuya mi amor, vámonos ya. Ya fue suficiente fiesta por hoy y…

-no, no Hisana—le tomo el rostro en ambas manos y si señores ¡que besote el que le dio!

-¡uyyyyyyyyy!

-¡hasta que por fin!—exclamo un ya también tomado Kyoraku que bailaba con Nanao muy pegado— ¡casi que no guevon!

Los demás molestaban pero Hisana decía muy alegre y entre sus brazos…

-Byakuya ah sí, que rico beso mi amor.

-¿te gusta verdad?—dijo y poso sus arregladas y muy bellas manos sobre su cintura, luego empezó a descender más para tocarle el trasero.

-¡oiga!

-¡que degenerado!—exclamo con un trago en la mano Uryuu— ¿y dice que los degenerados somos nosotros mi loquita? ¡El colmo!

-¡Ishida!

Grito Ichigo y se hizo junto a Byakuya con Rukia, Rukia no había tomado tanto como ellos y estaba preocupada por saber quien manejaría y cuidaría a ese poco de borrachos en la casa cuando se fueran.

-¡cállate! ¡¿Que no ves que….?!

-Kurosaki Ichigo—fue Byakuya y apoyando ambas manos en sus hombros, hizo todo lo que hacen los borrachos cuando están llevados, hablar maricadas—usted es un buen tipo Ichigo, muy buen novio aquí de—fue con Rukia muerto de risa y le dio un beso en la mejilla— ¡la mejor cuñada del mundo! ¡¿Sí o no es la mejor cuñada del mundo partida de porquerías?! ¡Lo es!

-¡claro!—dijo por allá un alegre Kisuke que bailaba con Yoruichi— ¡es la única que se lo aguanta en el trabajo!

-¡Kisuke-san! No, no, no diga que eso que Byakuya….

-nada cuñada, no digas nada que a la larga, hasta razón tienen. Yo soy la mierda que el gato no tapo y sé que nadie me quiere pero no, miento—fue con Hisana y haciéndose a su lado, extendió su brazo y la abrazo—si hay alguien que me quiere. Que digo me quiere ¡me ama! esta hermosa mujer que me dio la alegría que convertirse en MI esposa un día, si me ama pero ¿saben que amigos? yo la amo mas.

-Byakuya mi amor sí, yo te amo mucho mi bello gruñón. Te amo con todo mi corazón mi amor.

-_awwwww…._

Suspiramos casi todas de emoción. No puedo negar (y de hecho nadie lo hizo) que ver a un ebrio Byakuya que reía, bailaba, que decía que quería su familia y que amaba a su esposa, pues era genial. Era muy divertido verlo más abierto y amable con todos pero era una pena que solo lo hiciera porque estaba borracho. Creo que a menudo muchas personas son así como él, se visten con una casi impenetrable armadura de hostilidad para no dejar ver lo frágiles que en verdad son por dentro. Es una verdadera pena que el mundo esté tan dañado que muchas personas tengan que vivir a la defensiva como él para que no les hagan daño, que mal estamos a ratos.

.

.

Dos horas más pasaron y ya eran pasadas las dos de la mañana. Algunos como un ansioso Aizen que había conseguido que Harribel le dijera que si (una vez más esa semana) se habían ido a hacer deliciosas maldades a puerta cerrada. Siendo ya algo tarde y con muchos borrachos que ya el sueño y el cansancio había vencido, algo completamente sorpresivo paso y nos dejo aterrados.

No podía creer lo que Rukia me estaba diciendo mientras Ichigo estaba sentado en una mesa con Byakuya jugando a quien tomaba más rápido aquellas copas.

-ay no Rukia ¿qué hago? ¿Quieren que las acompañemos o….?

-no, no, no reina, no pasa nada. Mejor quédate con ellos y por favor nos los vayan a dejar salir de aquí en un carro. Les piden un taxi que en cuanto sepamos qué fue lo que paso con mi abuelo, los llamamos y…

-no te preocupes Kuchiki que yo no dejo que ese par de vayan para ninguna parte—le sonrió mi Fye mientras me abrazaba por la espalda—váyanse tranquilas y nos llaman ahora a ver qué paso ¿no? espero de verdad que nada malo le haya pasado a su abuelo muchachas.

-qué pena con ustedes—dijo Hisana ya sobria y visiblemente apenada—Byakuya de verdad que no toma y sé que si él estuviera en sus cinco sentidos no sería tan cansón pero….

-tranquila Hisana que a todos nos ha pasado ¿no? váyanse tranquilas que mi Fye tiene razón. De ellos nos encargamos nosotros dos. Vayan que no pasa nada y de verdad esperamos que nada grave le haya pasado a su abuelo. Chao muchachas, cualquier cosa nos llaman.

A la larga la fiesta se acabo porque, primero muchos ya se habían ido; como Gin que consiguió que Rangiku le dijera que si, Kisuke con Yoruichi, Toshiro con Hinamori, Sado con la que actuaba como amiga de Orihime en el programa y muchos otros más que estaban mas encarretados con ellas que nosotros cuando veíamos la serie. Algunos como un sádico Uryuu por otro lado estaban muy enamorados por ejemplo, eso era otra cuestión y estaban en su derecho.

Ya cuando Hisana y Rukia se fueron, mi Fye y yo nos volteamos a mirar a ver qué hacíamos para acomodar a toda esa gente que se había quedado dormida de lo borracha que estaba. El único que todavía estaba dando guerra era Hisagi que estaba (según él) cantando una bella canción y también estaban Ichigo y Byakuya que tomaban. Los demás estaban en el quinto sueño y tirados en ese frio piso.

-ay mi amor ¿y ahora? Pobrecitos todos estos tipos aquí tirados y….

-tranquila mi reina—sonrió y extendiendo su mano hacia donde ellos estaban, empezó a aparecer carpas, colchonetas y cobijas de todo tipo. En poco tiempo eso parecía era un muy organizado camping—yo si definitivamente te tengo que querer mucho y me tiene que gustar mucho hacértelo para terminar siempre haciendo estas maricadas ¡es el colmo contigo mujer!

-ay mi amor, ay mi Fye, gracias. Eres súper lindo y por eso es que te amo mi amor, te adoro mi cielo.

-sí, se podría decir que si pero sabes muy bien que nada de lo que hago por ti es de gratis—me guiño un ojo y sonrió— ¿no, mi hermosa reina que está muy cansada?

Lo dijo por claro, era apenas obvio. Bostece y me estaba casi que cayendo del sueño.

-si mi amor, más o menos. Bueno pero mi vida, ya quedaron todos estos vagos protegiditos y dormidos pero—mire a los otros tres— ¿y esos? ¿Qué hacemos con esos tres mi amor?

-hmmm, algo hay que hacer. Si estos maricones no se acuestan a dormir ya, no nos vamos a poder ir a la cama y mucho menos te voy a poder coger. No, no, no, eso sí que no. Vamos y me ayudas, esos se acuestan a dormir ya o se acuestan.

-ok amor, vamos.

Riéndome con él y cuando llegamos con ellos, me quede aterrada por lo que hizo. Los durmió a la velocidad de la luz y luego; manipulándolos con sus manos mientras sus cuerpos flotaban en el aire y los arrastraba hacia su habitación de huéspedes, los acostó a cada uno en una cama. Era una fortuna que el lujoso y muy exclusivo apartamento de mi novio, estuviera encantado. Ese lugar siempre se acomodaba para lo que uno necesitara. Por eso no era de extrañar que cuando abrió esa puerta, hubiera lo necesario para que ese trió de borrachos pudiera dormir como lo necesitaban. Con urgencia.

Yo les quite los zapatos a Ichigo y a Hisagi, luego los arrope y les acomode las almohadas. Seguía Byakuya pero con él, tuvimos un problema más grave.

Le dio por dárselas de gracioso y querer vomitar.

-¡no, no, no Byakuya, espérate!

-apártate mi amor.

-pero no, ¿qué es lo que vas a…?

Y de un momento a otro, desapareció.

-¿qué le hiciste Fye? ¿A dónde lo mandaste?

-yo no fui mi reina—rió y salió de la habitación conmigo—fue la habitación. Sabes que mi casa está encantada y como yo no iba a dejar que ese guevon me vomitara el cuarto y lo dejara vuelto mierda, fue la misma habitación que por protegerse lo transporto al baño. Allá debe estar ese marica vomitando hasta el alma porque ¿si escuchas?

Si, por lo que escuchaba se veía que le pasaba como a mí, cuando vomitaba parecía un orco de esos parecidos a los del señor de los anillos ¡Pobrecito! Me dio dolor con él y por eso entre a la cocina a prepararle algo.

-¿qué carajos estás haciendo mi reina?

-ay no mi Fye, pobrecito Byakuya ¿será que puedes ir a ver como sigue mientras yo le preparo una bomba?

-¿una qué?

-una bomba mi amor—reí al igual que él mientras sacaba agua fría y limones de la nevera—es solo un sal de frutas, agua y limón, sé que con eso se va a sentir mejor. Ve amor, no me demoro nada.

-listo, ya voy.

Unos minutos después de eso, si, le prepare la bebida a Byakuya y aunque después de habérsela tomado la vomito, si le ayudo. Como que con eso saco lo poco y nada que le quedaba de licor después de ya haber vomitado dos veces y cuando lo ayudamos a levantarse y lo acostamos en la cama, lo escuchamos decir algo mientras yo le quitaba la camisa, los zapatos y luego las medias.

-Hisana, Hisana mi amor, te amo. Te amo mucho mi amor…

-ay mi Fye ¿no es bonito? Aun en el estado que esta y en su delirio, está pensando en ella. Que romántico.

-ay mi reina, ay mi amor—sonrió y me tendió la mano para que saliéramos de la habitación cuando lo termine de acomodar—solo tú eres capaz de encontrar romance en algo como esto, te pasas mujer.

-ay no amor, es que es muy lindo. Sé que estamos cansados, que lidiar con esa vomitadera y cuidar de que no se diera en la cabeza, fue medio aburridor pero si me gusto la fiesta y si me gusto verlo más alegre. Todo estuvo muy divertido y si, si creo que es muy romántico que ame a su esposa y delire por ella después de tanto tiempo de casados. Qué lindo es el amor que se tienen ellos dos porque ¿tu si los viste cuando….?

-¿a ti te duele eso, no es cierto?—me pregunto algo serio mientras yo me desnudaba para meterme a la cama; ya habíamos llegado a su habitación—yo siento como dolor y nostalgia en tus palabras ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que te duele?

-ay mi Fye, mi amor, dime ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste casado con Yuko?

-muy poco de hecho, estuvimos casados como dos años y también sabes porque nos separamos ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-por eso—sonreí y me metí a la cama, él hizo igual—porque yo creía que a mucha gente le pasaba como me paso a mí en mi mundo. Te das cuenta de que esa persona a la que tú amaste con algo mucho más que amor, dejo de amarte. Que su amor por ti cambia y ya se vuelve amistad, costumbre, necesidad. Ya no es un amor fuerte, lujurioso, extrovertido y desenfrenado; un amor de esos que sientes como cuando empiezas a salir con alguien. Se vuelve algo muy diferente y aunque eso no es malo, es triste. Por eso me alegra poder verlo en ellos. Eso es todo.

-¿Cómo así? No entiendo ¿qué es lo que quieres decir? ¿Que con el tiempo el amor se acaba? ¿Es eso? ¿Cambia y se vuelve otra cosa?

-sí, más o menos eso. Es por eso que me alegra verlo en Byakuya porque eso era lo que yo quería para mí—me gire y hice lo de siempre, abrace una almohada para poder dormir—yo quería que él me amara así. Quería que me amara para toda la vida pero ¿sabes qué? Lo entiendo. Él ya no siente pasión y locura por mí, a mi me pasa igual. Que mal ¿no lo crees? Es una verdadera lástima que nos hayan mentido de esa forma tan cruel. No existe el amor para toda la vida porque pues ese al igual que muchas otras cosas, también se acaba.

-mi reina.

Me abrazo por la espalda con mucha fuerza, luego me giro y me miro con seriedad.

-yo no sé como sean las cosas en tu mundo; ni tampoco quiero saber que tanto paso contigo y con él, pero yo si te amo. No te voy a hacer daño y no te voy a prometer que te voy a amar toda mi vida pero en este momento y por lo que dure, te amo. Te amo y no me gusta verte ni sentirte triste. Has sido muy especial conmigo y el amor que tú me has dado, nadie me lo había dado antes, nadie. Por eso no me gusta ver esa cara de tristeza en tu rostro y dime ¿qué hago? ¿Cómo te quito ese aburrimiento?

-pero es que mi Fye, yo no estoy triste ni aburrida mi amor—lo bese y sonreí—yo ya acepte que eso es así y por eso vengo aquí, por eso me enamore de ti.

Lo abrace con fuerza y enterré mi cara en su pecho.

-mi reina….

-yo estoy contigo porque tú me das eso que yo necesito, me das atención, me haces reír, no me criticas nada y me aceptas como soy. Me das todo tu amor porque como sabes que no tenemos ningún compromiso, no estás presionado. Me amas con intensidad porque muy en el fondo sabes que es algo pasajero y cuando yo me vaya y no vuelva más por aquí, tú puedes….

-oye no ¿Cómo así que no tenemos ningún compromiso? ¡Qué locura es esa!

Me solté a reír, es que verlo hacer caras era de verdad gracioso.

-¿es en serio lo que me estás diciendo? ¿Por qué dices eso?

-¿tú crees que no lo sé? ¿Que no soy consciente de cómo son las cosas? Por favor, tengo cara pero no lo soy, no soy ninguna idiota mi amor. Si te aburriste de Yuko y te separaste de ella dos años después de haberte casado, no me quiero imaginar cuanto tiempo me queda a mí contigo. Si la dejaste a ella que es una bruja preciosa y muy poderosa ¿qué esperanza hay para mí por Dios? ¡Ninguna!

-¡oye!—cayó sobre mí en la cama y pretendía estar enojado conmigo— ¿pero de qué demonios estás hablando? Si yo me separe de Yuko, a pesar de lo mucho que la quise y que esa fue la razón por la cual me case con ella, es porque ella quería hacer algo de mí que no soy. Quería cambiarme por completo y no, yo no soy de esos. No estaba dispuesto a sacrificar mi esencia, lo que soy, solo por tener un buen sexo con ella ¡ni loco!

-¡Fye! no digas eso mi amor, que malo eres.

-no, no quise hacerlo y bueno, que bueno que no lo hice. Estamos mejor ahora que somos amigos y gracias a eso, te conocí a ti. Tú me amas así como soy, con todo y mis defectos. Eres muy especial para mí y asítú quieras minimizarlo porque eres como yo, odias sufrir, es la verdad. Yo si tengo un compromiso contigo pero no es de aquí.

Señalo su dedo anular en donde no había nada.

-es de acá—señalo su corazón—así algún día nos cansemos de hacerlo; cosa que dudo mucho—sonrió y apretó su erecto miembro contra mí.

-Fye, deja de jugar y si, házmelo. Házmelo mi amor que ya me lo prendiste todo mi cielo. Te amo Fye, yo también te amo mi amor…

-yo siempre te voy a querer y vas a tener un lugar muy especial en mi corazón porque te lo mereces, tu eres y siempre serás muy especial para mí porque eres la primera persona en todo este mundo, que me da amor de una forma incondicional sin pedirme nada a cambio. Es por eso que te amo.

-Fye….

Dejando que me hiciera el amor como más me gustaba, muy duro y muy fuerte, termine con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y al poco tiempo me dormí. Abrazada a esa suave almohada y sintiendo como me abrazaba por la espalda, era muy feliz porque él me daba lo que necesitaba. Me hacía sentir querida y que me necesitaba.

.

-.-

.

Al otro día yo desperté primero e hice lo que hago todos los días, me levante a preparar desayuno. A mi amado rubio le pique frutas, para mi prepare café negro con un sándwich de jamón y a nuestros amigos, les estaba preparando un suculento caldo de costilla que, según la cultura de mi país, es lo mejor para una resaca.

Ah pero lo más chistoso de todo, no fue eso.

-aja ¿hasta que por fin se despertaron partida de vagos?

-no moleste güero y uy—dijo Ikkaku y por primera vez en la historia ¡no estaba gritando!— ¿qué es eso que huele tan rico ah? Que hambre por Dios.

-ah si Ikkaku— reí mientras empezaba a servir—apenas estuvo el caldo y oye ¿será que tú me puedes hace un favor? Ayúdame a llevar esta olla para allá y luego, a llevar unos platos para…

-no, no, ¿qué es esa grosería?—apareció Zaraki en la cocina—a ver Yumichika y Ikkaku, sirvan para algo y lleven esa olla para allá. Yachiru y yo llevamos lo demás.

-no, no, no Zaraki, que pena. Ustedes están aquí y es mi deber atenderlos porque…

-¿qué? Olvídelo. Muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de cocinar para todos esos vagos y…

-¡capitán!

-¡silencio!—se llevo una mano a la cabeza, parecía que le dolía—muévanse a ver que sí, es cierto, que hambre. Caminen a ver y si siguen gritando y jodiendo, los pongo a lavar los platos también.

Y sin más remedio que hacerle caso, me reí y termine de pasarles los platos y los cubiertos para que desayunaran en la terraza. Afortunadamente aun no salía de lleno el sol y estaban bien. Además en lo amplio de ese lugar, iban a poder comer más tranquilos.

-ay no, se me olvido darles la jarra de jugo y ¡no, los analgésicos! Ya vengo mi amor, voy a ir a….

-no se preocupe señora—dijo Ichigo junto a Hisagi que ya se había levantado—nosotros se los llevamos y mejor que sea rápido. Mínimo nos dejan sin nada; así, así como hacen en el set de grabación a veces ¿no Hisagi?

-pues si Kurosaki y hágale, camine a ver mas bien.

-gracias muchachos pero no—sonreí y les pase una pequeña olla en donde había separado lo de ellos—aquí están las porciones de ustedes. Vayan y coman, luego vuelven y se bañan porque queridos, apestan ¿cierto mi Fye?

-si lo dice la señora del súper olfato…yo no digo nada. Qué bueno que pudieron dormir y oigan ¿Kuchiki ya se despertó o no? no hace nada lo llamo la mujer y me dijo que lo necesita.

-ah no güero—sonrió Ichigo mientras Hisagi llevaba vasos, los analgésicos y la jarra de jugo de naranja que les había preparado a la terraza—ese marica sigue roncando ¡si que ronca! –rió con él—mas que ese delicioso olor, lo que me despertó fue ese guevon.

-ah sí, yo también lo escuche pero no hace nada Kurosaki. La verdad dormí muy bien.

-ay no que pena que me meta muchachos pero—salí de la cocina con una bandeja en la mano— ¿será que tu les puedes aparecer un termo con café y pan mi Fye? es que eso que les di, es muy poquito ¿puedes mi vida?

-tú sabes que yo siempre termino haciendo lo que tú quieres, mi amada reina. Entonces sí, ve y le llevas el desayuno a ese tonto a ver si se va con su mujer a vomitarle la casa a ella, y vuelves para que nos bañemos ¿quieres?

-si amor, ya vengo.

Sonriéndole y con el desayuno de Byakuya en una bandeja, me fui y los deje solos.

-¿uno si es un bobo completo cuando se trata de ellas, no señor?

-ah sí, eso me recuerda algo Kurosaki—se levanto y bajo las manos después de hacer lo que yo le había pedido—hace como media hora llamo Kuchiki, o sea su novia, y me dijo que le dijera que ella todavía estaba en la funeraria.

-¿Cómo? ¿Quién se murió y cuando?

-según me dijo, se les murió el abuelo anoche y andan en eso. Dijo que no se preocupara y que cuando se levantara y se le pasara la resaca, la llamara.

Pero mientras Ichigo buscaba como un loco su celular en el pantalón para llamarla y disculparse con ella (ni sabia porque debía disculparse pero por si las moscas) yo entraba a la habitación en donde estaba durmiendo Byakuya y lo despertaba.

-hola y disculpa, buenos días. Te traje desayuno Byakuya y dime ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele algo o qué?

-¿ah?—se sentó en la cama con los ojos entre abiertos y me miro con cara de ¿Dónde demonios estoy y quien eres alien?— ¿señora? ¿Usted qué hace aquí? y no espere—detallo mejor la habitación mientras yo le pasaba la bandeja y me le sentaba a un lado— ¿dónde estoy? ¿Dónde está Hisana? ¿Qué paso anoche?

-antes que nada, come algo. Come algo y luego te tomas los analgésicos con el jugo, eso te va a ayudar a sentirte mejor. Luego te puedes dar un baño, te puedo prestar algo de ropa de mi Fye y te llevamos a la funeraria.

-¡¿funeraria?! ¿Cómo así? ¿Quién se murió? ¡Ah, carajo! ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-no te sulfures Byakuya y come, come que mientras comes, te voy contando. Lo que paso fue que anoche cuando….

Y mientras él comía y yo le decía que el abuelo de Hisana y Rukia no había podido escoger mejor día para morirse que ese, Gin estaba despertando al lado de una bella rubia de ENORMES senos, muy alegre. Estaba tan alegre que quería hacérselo otra vez. Las tres veces que se lo hizo la noche anterior, no habían sido suficientes.

-ummm Gin, buenos días y dime ¿tan alegre y tan temprano mi amor?

-son más las de las diez de la mañana Rangiku y si—presiono su fuerte erección tras ella sobre esa cama de motel muy sonriente—mucho preciosa ¿Por qué? ¿Tú no?

-ah sí, estoy más que contenta.

Se giro y bajando hasta su pelvis, lo tomo en una mano y lo lamio con cadencia.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Jueves, 22 de enero de 2015._**

**_¡Hola! Muy buenos lo que tengan al momento de leer esto y muchas gracias por estar aquí. Quiero mandar un saludo, beso y abrazo muy especial, a las dos personas que se han tomado la molestia de dejar un lindo review. Muchas gracias a Sayas-x y a mi linda colega y amiga, Sammyneko por leer y comentar, se los agradezco mucho. Espero les guste el capítulo de hoy y gracias, nos leemos abajo._**

**Capitulo 7: los invitados de hoy: los espada**

Era un día bastante soleado y hermoso. Era lunes, medio día y para ser lunes, era uno bastante tranquilo y bonito pero bueno; será decir que era bonito en general porque para mí, no lo era mucho.

Enojada con mi rubio porque el día anterior había estado con la pesada de su ex esposa ayudándole con algo cuando ella lo llamo y le pidió el favor de ir, decidí irme para el estudio de grabación antes que él. De verdad que no quería verlo ni en pintura pero como yo no soy tan irresponsable como parezco, no iba a dejar el programa de ese día tirado como si lo hice una vez con _"Sailor Moon al desnudo"_ era verdad, eso hubiera sido una irresponsabilidad y ni los invitados de ese día, ni el público, ni los televidentes que eran tan amables de vernos cada lunes en la tarde, tenían la culpa de que el hombre que yo amaba en _fanfic_ fuera un perro degenerado.

De lo peor a veces.

Pero mientras yo estaba en el camerino esperando a que Daidouji nos terminara de arreglar para salir, Fye veía la nota que yo le había dejado y eso lo puso de muy mal genio.

_"hola. Te deje comida en la cocina y aplanchado lo que te vas a poner hoy. De verdad que no quisiera verte pero como toca, ni modo, allá nos vemos. Chao, perro degenerado, nos vemos ahora. Espero ya no estés tannnn cansado"_

-¡carajo!—arrugo la nota y la tiro lejos— ¿pero cuantas veces le digo a esta mujer que no me acosté con Yuko ayer ah? ¿Cuántas? ¡Maldita sea! me voy antes de que salga con la maricada de que se va para ese mundo de mierda hoy.

Entrando al blanco y espacioso baño de su habitación, se baño y se arreglo para ir al programa. Pero mientras Fye se vestía y recordaba cual era el motivo de mi enojo con él, los demás en el estudio estábamos….

-ay Orihime, no seas tan mala y dime ¿Quién es ese papacito que acaba de llegar ah? Yo no lo había visto antes en el programa ¡divino!

-pero si es la verdad reina—sonrió con picardía mientras le guiñaba un ojo a ese adonis—te estoy diciendo que ese es Ulquiorra y mira, ahí viene ya—se le acerco y le dio un amoroso beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de sus provocativos labios—hola, hola Ulquiorra mi amor ¿Cómo has estado corazón?

-no tan bien como tu preciosa, y por supuesto claro esta no tan bien como todas estas hermosas mujeres que hay aquí pero dime —nos miro a todas— ¿llegue muy temprano o qué? ¿Dónde está el productor y la presentadora? Me gustaría saludarlos y agradecerles por la invitación.

-es que mira—me halo Orihime por una mano muy sonriente—el papacito rico de Fye no ha llegado todavía pero acá esta la reina. Reina, aunque tú no me quisiste creer, este es Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra delicioso chocolate, ella es la "reina" como le dice su novio y ella es la conductora del programa.

-mucho gusto—estrecho mi mano y luego me dio un beso en la mejilla—encantado de conocerla, reina.

-ay no ¡¿es en serio?! Es que ¡aun no lo puedo creer! ¿De verdad eres Ulquiorra? ¿El mismo Ulquiorra que era tan porquería en la serie? ¡Es increíble! pareces como sacado de una revista, te ves muy diferente a cuando te vi en el programa ¿qué paso?

-¿les parece si nos sentamos y les cuento? Por lo que veo, aun no llegan los demás y tenemos tiempo ¿me harían el honor de iluminarme con su amable compañía señoritas?

-¡divino!—dijimos al mismo tiempo Orihime y yo y claro, nos prendimos cada una se su brazo cuando este papacito hombre muy elegantemente nos los ofreció.

Mi sorpresa creo que era bastante justificada porque si ustedes lo vieran como lo vi yo ¡se mueren! Tenía el cabello negro muy bien cuidado y cortado; estilo militar, muy bien hecho. Los ojos verdes claros más cristalinos y hermosos que hubiera visto en esa semana. Una sonrisa como de actor y una presentación y olor, impecables.

Mientras nos tomábamos un café en la parte de catering y él nos contaba que últimamente solo tenía trabajos temporales cuando lo llamaban para hacer uno que otro _fic_, le vi las manos y guau ¡que bonitas! Se veía que era meticuloso con su aseo y cuidado personal porque las tenía muy limpias. Cortadas y pintadas con esmalte transparente. No les miento ni mierda niñas, estaba como para comérselo carajo.

Pero mientras Orihime y yo nos reíamos con él de su fina coquetería y nos tomábamos algo, ese perro miserable de mi novio había llegado y si, llego preguntando por mí.

-ay no sé, no sé Fye. Ve y pregúntale a alguno de ellos—señalo el publico Kurogane que estaba muy ocupado con unas camaras—que yo estoy muy ocupado aquí con….

-vea güero de mierda—se acerco el de siempre, Uryuu como de mal genio—allá esta su reina y la mía con ese hijueputa ¡si quiera llego! Necesito es que lo desaparezca pero ya. No ha hecho si no coquetearle a MI mujer y a la suya desde que llego. Maldito idiota ese de Ulquiorra. Me cae re mal esa porquería.

-venga, venga Uryuu ¿Cómo así? ¿Que quien es ese guevon? ¿Cómo así que ese es Ulquiorra? Eso ¡eso no puede ser! según la foto que vi, ese tipo es más feo que pegarle a la mama ¿no? ¿Cómo va a ser ese aspirante a modelo Ulquiorra? No me joda y mejor camine que….

-que si—rió y lo palmeo en la espalda—le estoy diciendo guevon que ese es Ulquiorra ¿Cómo cree que no lo voy a conocer si trabaje con él ah? Ese hijueputa de Ulquiorra no hizo sino caerle a mi Orihime desde el primer día que la vio y claro, pasó lo que tenía que pasar con una loca como mi mujer. Se la termino comiendo un día en uno de los camerinos de la grabación y no sabe la bronca que le tengo a ese cabrón ¿Por qué lo invito ah? Oiga no pero—dijo con una ya algo maquiavélica sonrisa—como que esta vez no viene detrás de mi Orihime ¿si vio como le acaricio la mano a la reina?

-váyase a la mierda Ishida y permiso.

Emprendió camino hacia la mesa.

-mi reina es mía y más le vale a ese modelito de quinta que ni me la mire, más le vale que no toque lo que es mío porque le puede ir muy mal.

Fye parecía un adolescente celoso y era el colmo ¡qué mal! mientras Uryuu volvía con los demás al público y se retorcía de risa (obviamente los demás hacían igual) Orihime se levanto con Ulquiorra y le dijo que fueran a saludar a Nelliel que recién había llegado con Harribel y Grimmjow. No lo hizo tanto por eso sino para dejarnos solos a él y a mí que era evidente para cualquiera que nos viera que estábamos peleando ese día.

-que me contestes algo oye ¿qué era lo que tanto les decía ese guevon que estabas muerta de risa? ¿Muy contenta con ese idiota o qué?

Yo no le respondí nada, solo le di la espalda y me iba a ir porque como ya habían llegado todos nuestros invitados, íbamos a arrancar muy pronto con el programa.

-¡contéstame algo maldita sea! a mi me ¡emputa! Que no me contesten y eso tú lo sabes muy bien. Que me ignores y me dejes con la palabra en la boca me molesta ¡habla!

Ante el enojo de Fye y sus gritos de ira, másde uno aprovecho la oportunidad para molestarlo; como un gracioso Kisuke y Aizen por ejemplo, de verdad que no tenían oficio ese par ¡que cansones! Yo no me quería reír pero no pude evitarlo, era muy gracioso escucharlos.

_-uuuuuuu ¡se le enojo la reina!_

_-oiga no maricon pero—_dijo Aizen muerto de risa sentado junto a Harribel en la tarima— _¡¿otra vez?! Eh hombre, que güero ese tan degenerado carajo ¡si quiere déjeme la reina a mí que yo se le cuido güero!_

_-¡uy no, yo la vi primero!—_grito entre el público Kisuke como siempre, con Yoruichi muerto de risa—_mi reina ¡se ve más linda cuando se ríe preciosa!_

-¡silencio!

Grito mi Fye lleno de ira y por lo que parecía de verdad estaba puto. No estaba controlando su magia y cuando expulso ese rayo y quemo una bombilla, me asusto pero hice un esfuerzo por no demostrárselo.

-cállense que MI reina ¡es mía! Que este enojada por lo que paso anoche es una cosa pero eso no quiere decir que….

_-uy ¿Cómo así?_—dijo Orihime con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro— _¿y luego que fue lo que paso anoche bombón? ¡Cuéntalo todo!_

_-¡uyyyyyyyyyy!_

_-más bien será_—le echo leña al fuego Uryuu—_lo que no paso anoche ¿no?_

_-uuuuuuuuuuuuu…._

_-¡Ishida!_

_-¡Ichigo!—_dijo Rukia a su lado y aunque no quería, se termino riendo.

_-ba, siempre es lo mismo en esta mierda de programa_—llego Vegeta con Goku y los estaban calmando como mejor sabían hacerlo, con amenazas—_si no fuera porque de verdad necesito la plata, mataría a todos estos gusanos y me iría de aquí._

-_Vegeta…._

_-shu, cállate Kakarato que la mujer vulgar como que por fin va a hablar._

-oye Kurogane—baje de la tarima y lo deje tirado— ¿ya vamos a empezar o no? necesito saber porque cuando termine el programa de hoy, me voy. No quiero estar aquí y….

_-uuuuuuuuu…._

-listo.

Bajo Fye de la tarima y haciéndose tras de mí, me abrazo por la espalda y me hablo al oído muy bajito pero había un problema. Yo tenía puesto en la blusa manga larga blanca que estaba usando de ese día, un micrófono y ellos lo escucharon todo.

-¿quieres jugar a no hablarme verdad? Muy bien, jugaremos. Vamos a jugar a un juego muy divertido mi enojada reina. Jugaremos a que tu no me quieres hablar pero yo—suspiro en mi oído con lentitud, luego me lo beso y eso me estremeció—te obligo de alguna forma a hacerlo ¿quieres jugar?

No lo pude evitar, suspire su nombre sin pensar.

-Fye…

-cero y va uno, mi reina. Te quedan dos oportunidades más.

_-¡uyyyyyyyyyyy!_

_-¡usted si es mucho degenerado de mierda guevon! ¡Deje a la reina tranquila! ¡¿Que no ve que están trabajando malparido?! ¡Coja oficio marica!_

_-¡que te calles Ishida! ¡Deja de ser tan metiche carajo y….!_

_-¡Ichigo!_

Reponiéndome un poco de sus juegos y tácticas de seducción, me le quite con brusquedad y subí a la tarima después de recibir el micrófono que Mokona me paso.

-bueno muchachos, ya vamos a empezar ¿están listos?

-nosotros si estamos listos reina pero ¿y tú? ¿Tu estas bien? Te veo como roja y temblorosa ¿segura…?

-si Ulquiorra, yo estoy bien y…

-en cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno….

-¡hola, hola estimado publico! Un saludo muy especial también a todos nuestros queridos televidentes en casa que nos ven muy juiciosos cada lunes y…au.

-oye reina—se levanto Aizen y me ayudo porque las piernas me temblaron involuntariamente pero lo extraño de eso, era que no se había sentido mal si no todo lo contrario. Se sintió muy bien— ¿qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?

-sí, sí, Aizen, estoy bien. Como les decía, muchas gracias por estar aquí cada lunes y…

Aizen me soltó y volvió a su silla. Mientras ellos no dejaban de mirarme con preocupación y yo hacia un enorme esfuerzo por conducir el programa de ese día, este miserable de Fye no hacía sino jugar con su magia y no solo con él, con todas las sensaciones de mi cuerpo. A una corta distancia y detrás de cámaras, no hacía sino torturarme para obligarme a hablarle.

Era delicioso, extremadamente placentero todo lo que me estaba haciendo porque era como si me lo estuviera haciendo en ese mismo instante pero ¡estábamos trabajando! Tenía que parar con eso.

-¡oye! ¡Ya déjame en paz!

-cero y van dos, mi amada reina.

_-¡uyyyyyyyyyyyy!_

-oigan no pero ¿qué es lo que pasa?—exclamo un curioso Grimmjow— ¿es que ese señor tiene algo que ver con que esta mujer este así, toda roja?

-al parecer así es, Grimmjow.

Respondió Aizen muy sonriente.

-ese tipo es un mago y vaya ¡quien fuera mago como ese degenerado!

_-¡Aizen!—_exclamaron todos en el publico.

-¿qué? Es la verdad. A mí me cuesta mucho trabajo poner a una mujer así como está la reina, uy si, que belleza. Me cuesta mucho trabajo ponerlas todas rojas y….

_-¡Aizen!_

-eh, bueno pero ¿qué era lo que les estaba diciendo? Ah sí les decía que ¡au! _Gome, gome, gome nasai_ muchachos. Creo que mejor me siento un momentico ¿me permiten?

-claro, claro que si reina. Ven y te sientas aquí por favor—se levanto Ulquiorra y muy caballerosamente, me ofreció su puesto. Por eso Kurogane tuvo que traer otra silla para él.

_-ay no pues ¡tan atento este malparido!_

_-¡Uryuu mi amor!—_exclamo feliz Orihime a su lado_— ¿celoso?_

_-muchísimo, como no te imaginas._

-_uuuuuuu…._

-bueno, antes de pasar ah, ah perdón, disculpen—trate de cruzar las piernas pero eso era algo casi imposible de hacer—antes de pasar con las preguntas para ustedes voy a pasarles unas preguntas que hizo una televidente y buena amiga mía, son dos preguntas que mi Sammyneko ayer y apenas me llegaron hoy.

-oye reina pero ¿seguro te sientes bien?—me miro Ulquiorra y si parecía preocupado—es que estas sudando y todo ¿segura puedes seguir?

-sí, sí, no hay problema. Les preguntare rapidito pues por ya saben, hoy estamos es con los espadas mas malos de todo _Bleach_ y tengo que preguntarles cosas es a ustedes. La primera pregunta de mi Sammyneko es para las mujeres—mire al público y las nenas que estaban en la tarima—les diré: ¿**_El tamaño de la "zanpakutou" importa? Y ya saben a cual me refiero jakajska xD._**

-¡sí!

Exclamaron en un gran coro todas las muchachas que estaban entre el público. Pero lo que Orihime dijo cuando se levanto de la silla en donde había un muy rojo Uryuu, nos hizo reirá a todos.

_-¡el de mi Uryuu es enorme y muy delicioso!_

_-¡Orihime!_—la halo por la falda un muy apenado Uryuu—mi loca, no digas eso por favor que…

_-¡Uyyyyyyyy!_

_-¡no pues, el caballo ese imbécil!_

Dijo desde la tarima un muy molesto Aizen, que risa.

-bueno, bueno, pues yo la verdad mi querida Sammyneko nunca he pensado mucho en el tamaño pero bueno, ya ves que todas estas nenas de acá si—sonreí—pero no, ¿ustedes que opinan?

-a mí me gustan grandes—Harribel y le guiño un ojo a Aizen muy coqueta.

_-¡uyyyyyyyy!_

-y a mí me gustan enormes—dijo Nelliel y cruzo una pierna—como el de UIlquiorra, uy si, que rico.

_-¡uyyyyyyyyy!_

-ok, nos queda claro entonces. A unas les gusta grande y a otras enormes ¡quién lo diría! Yo digo que la cuestión no es tanto el tamaño, es el movimiento.

_-¡uyyyyyyy!_

_-¿te gusta muy rápido, mi reina?_

-sí, sí señor—contesto Vegeta de mala gana cuando Kisuke hablo—ya voy y le parto la cara, no se preocupe por eso señor productor.

-listo, esa fue la primera pregunta y ahora vamos con la segunda. La segunda es esta: **_Y esta va para el Capitán Hitsugaya: ¿Lo identifica la frase "Chiquitito pero empeñoso"? jakjakkja xD._**

En ese momento y a pesar de la dificultad por todo lo que Fye me estaba haciendo con su magia, trate de levantarme para ir con Toshiro que estaba entre el público y poder preguntarle.

-no, no, no, no te molestes en levantarte Leidy8231 que yo sé como es la magia de ese infeliz—me dijo Kurogane mientras iba y le llevaba un micrófono a Toshiro—yo sé que mientras ese idiota lo está manipulando a uno con magia es muy difícil levantarse, quédese ahí por favor pero en serio ¿qué fue lo que le hizo que le saco tanto la mierda?

_-uuuuuu…._

-bueno, bueno, ya, tenemos que seguir con el programa. Dinos Toshiro ¿eso qué pregunta mi amiga es verdad o no?

-_uuuuuuu…._

-es que la pregunta está mal dirigida, reina—sonrió muy contento.

_-¡uyyyyyyyy!_

-¿sí? ¿Por qué dices eso?

-porque no soy yo quien tiene que responder esa pregunta—se giro y miro a Momo que estaba sentada junto a él—la que tiene que decir si eso es verdad o no es ella, mi mujer.

_-¡uyyyyyyyyyy!_

_-uy ¿su mujer? ¿Cuándo paso eso niño?—_pregunto muy confundido Zaraki.

-bueno, pues sí, creo que Toshiro-kun tiene razón. En primera mi Toshiro no es chiquito—le guiño un ojo a una cámara que la apuntaba—para nada y lo segundo sí, siempre que me lo hace lo hace muy, muy bien. Muy rico.

_-¡uyyyyyyyyy!_

_-¡lo hace muy bien! ¡¿Quién lo diría?!_

_-¡que te calles Ishida! ¡Ya cállate!_

-sí, lo hace mucho más rico y se demora mas en correrse que ese estúpido de allá—señalo a Aizen que se reía solo por hacerla enojar mas—lo hace delicioso y me lo hace muy bien.

-bueno, gracias por contestar la pregunta de mi amiga Sammyneko pero es hora de seguir con los invitados de hoy—me gire y los mire—ok muchachos, les decía que su participación en la serie fue trascendental y oye—mire a Nelliel.

-¿sí? ¿Qué pasa reina? ¿Te sigues sintiendo mal?

-no, no—sonreí con disimulo pero tenía las mejillas rojas y ya había empezado a sudar otra vez. Tenía la frente empapada y el cuerpo hirviendo—estoy bi…bien. Lo que te quería decir es que tú personaje me gusto mucho pero más me gusto, cuando te convertiste en adulta, recuperaste tu memoria y salvaste a Ichigo. Eso fue increíble y ah… -suspire sin voluntad— Ay no, ya no mas por favor.

-¿ya no mas que, caliente reina?

_-¡uyyyyyyyyyy!_

_-¡Aizen! ¡No joda idiota y ayúdela en algo!—_se levanto Uryuu de la silla y miro a mi Fye que seguía haciéndome muchas maldades con su poderosa magia—_oiga malparido güero degenerado ¡no la joda más! ¡Déjela trabajar!_

-eso no depende de mi guevon—lo miro y esta vez apuntándole a él con el dedo índice, lo sentó—eso depende es de ella ¿cierto que sí, mi enojada reina?

-Fye, ya no mas por favor, te lo ruego. Déjame tranquila.

-cero y van tres, mi amor—sonrió con malicia e incremento el ritmo de lo que me estaba haciendo.

-¡ah! Au no, no puedo…

-para que veas que no soy tan malo como tú crees, te voy a dar otra oportunidad ¿quieres seguir jugando, mi reina?

_-¡uyyyyyyyyy!_

-_oiga productor_—se levanto Kisuke y lo miro con diversión— _¡enséñeme como se hace eso! ¿No?_

Ni él lo pudo evitar, se soltó a reír con los demás.

-oiga reina—me miro Harribel y hablo— ¿porque mejor no va y habla con ese tipo primero? Vea que si sigue así, se va es a terminar cayendo de la silla y….

-no, no, Harribel, yo estoy bien. Ahora que vayamos a la pausa me tomo un vaso de agua y ¡au! Ahora voy, me tomo algo y descanso. Por ahora no le voy a dar gusto a ese perro degenerado que fue y se acostó con su ex mujer ayer toda la tarde y….

-_uuuuuuuuu…._

_-¡¿entonces eso fue?!_—Exclamo Uryuu muy sonriente— _¡usted si es mucha porquería guevon! ¡¿Y todavía la está molestando?! ¡El colmo!_

_-uuuuuuuuu…..._

_-¡no te metas en lo que no te importa Ishida, cállate y…!_

_-ay no, ya que_—se cruzo de brazos Rukia y dejo que Goku y Vegeta los separaran—_ya me canse de decirte que no le pongas cuidado a Ishida y a sus maricadas. Tú verás que haces entonces Ichigo._

-cállate Ishida que eso no es así ¡yo no me acosté con Yuko ayer! ¡Lo juro por _Kami_! Yo no sé porque es que no me quiere creer pero…

_-¡uyyyyyyyy!_

_-¡si, como no!_—dijo Yoruichi muerta de risa—_como es tan juicioso…._

Y haciéndoles muy pocas preguntas a nuestros invitados (y todo por culpa de Fye y sus juegos) yo de verdad estaba a muy poco de perder el control. Seguía usando su magia sobre mí y era como si me estuviera tocando por todas partes. Era una tortura algo dolorosa y placentera porque no podía hacer nada pero no podía mas, sentía que me estaba volviendo loca. Era como si estuviera halándome los pezones, que por supuesto, los tenía muy erguidos y sensibles; solo que por el sostén que era de abollonada copa pues no se notaba sin importar la transparencia de aquella blusa. Sentía la cara súper roja, mis bragas súper mojadas y las piernas me temblaban, supongo que Harribel tenía razón. No podía seguir así o iba a terminar haciendo algo que no quería hacer ahí.

Pero para mí alivio, Ulquiorra que estaba era que se podría de lo bueno que estaba, acaparo toda la atención con la pregunta que le hice.

-si, así es. Yo me llamaba Seiya Shiffrer y lo cambie; legalmente por supuesto, cuando Tite nos lo pidió. Me lo cambia a Ulquiorra. La verdad me gustaba mi nombre pero bueno, no me ha ido tan mal desde que soy Ulquiorra Cifer. Me abrió muchas puertas y aunque ahora estoy es dedicado más al modelaje que a la actuación, yo….

Ulquiorra se estaba extendiendo en su respuesta solo por ayudarme pero no, ni por eso dejo de molestarme. Creo una imágenes de él y de mi en mi mente haciéndolo como esa vez en la playa y fue la gota que derramo el vaso, ya no podía mas y tenía que parar con eso en el acto.

-¡ya no mas Fye! ¡¿Quieres que hablemos?! ¡Pues hablemos pero ya déjame en paz! ¡No lo resisto más!

Y en un santiamén, llego hasta la tarima en donde yo estaba de pie y temblaba.

-¿lo ves? Perdiste mi reina, a la final si te hice hablar. Ahora ven—miro a Kurogane y me abrazo por la cintura para ayudarme a sostener—nos vamos a comerciales por quince minutos Kuro-ton.

_-¡¿quince minutos de esa mierda de comerciales?! No ¡me voy de aquí!_

_-¡Ichigo!_

_-tranquila que Vegeta no lo deja salir niña_—rió Goku que estaba de pie a su lado—_no se preocupe por eso._

-no se muevan de sus puestos amables televidentes en casa y publico. Me voy a robar a mi reina por quince minutos pero frescos, ahora volvemos. Chao.

Con la música del tercer _opening_ de _Bleach_ y desapareciendo entre los brazos de mi novio gracias a su magia, nos fuimos a la pausa. A supuestamente hablar de lo que estaba pasando.

-oigan no ¡¿A dónde se fueron ese par?!

_-hmmm conociendo a la reina y al bombón de Fye, mínimo hacen lo que hicimos nosotros la otra vez Kisuke-san ¿no mi Uryuu?_

_-es lo más probable, Orihime—_se levanto y le extendió la mano para que se levantara con él—_ese baño es de verdad mágico. Muy cómodo._

_-¡uyyyyyyyy!_

-¡degenerados de mierda!

_-¡Aizen!_

-¿qué?— los miro y recibió a Harribel en sus piernas—al menos yo reconozco que lo soy. Solapados de mierda, que rabia me da su doble moral ¿nos tomamos algo Harribel?

-si, Aizen-sama. Con usted voy a donde quiera mi rey, mi señor.

**_Bueno, y ese fue el programa de hoy :D_**

**_Muchas gracias a quien lee y mucho más a los que comentan, se los agradezco mucho. Recuerden que este programa queda abierto para que hagan sus dos preguntas a nuestros invitados de hoy que son: Aizen, Gin, Grimmjow, Harribel, Nelliel y Ulquiorra. Gracias y chao ¡esperamos sus preguntas ansiosos! Jajaja, bye. Gracias por leer y comentar._**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Viernes, 23 de enero de 2015._**

**_Hola, hola mis estimados televidentes. El día de hoy un nuevo programa y espero les guste. Muchas gracias a esas otras dos personas que comentaron como invitados y se los agradezco mucho. Espero les este gustando y pues si jajajaa ¡tienen razón! Byakuya y Hisana son muy lindos Ana y para la otra persona que comento pero no sé cómo se llama ¡sí! ¡Qué locos están! Jajajaja. Gracias también a mi linda Sammyneko y Sayas-x por haber leído y comentado. Un beso muy grande y chao ¡es hora de empezar con el programa!_**

**Capitulo 8: los invitados de hoy: los espada, segunda parte**

-ah, maldita sea con ese flacucho de mierda ¿tú sabes en donde esta ese idiota, bollo con patas?

-ay Kurogane, no hagas coraje—rió con un montón de papeles en la mano la blanca y tierna asistente de mi Fye—tu sabes que él es así, un irresponsable de tiempo completo. Vengo del segundo piso y vi que entro con Leidy8231 a su oficina ¿Por qué? ¿Necesitas que vaya y lo….?

Ellos hablaban pero otros que supuestamente estaban tomándose un café y esperando a que regresáramos de la pausa, escuchaban con mucha atención lo que la dulce y siempre muy amable de Mokona le decía al mal geniado de Kurogane.

-¿si escucharon muchachos? Allá están.

Dijo Kisuke después de haberle dado un sorbo a su café y un mordisco a su croissant.

-ay sí, que envidia me dan. Quien sabe que tantas cosas no estará haciendo encerrados por allá.

-ay Kisuke-san—sonrió Ulquiorra y casi se derrite medio set, entre esas incluida Orihime que lo miraba con disimulo de vez en cuando— ¿usted si no cambia, no señor? no, yo la verdad no creo. Vi a esa mujer muy enojada y….

-deje de hablar pendejadas Ulquiorra que—se soltó a reír Aizen— ¿es que ya se le olvido o qué? ¿Que no se acuerda que esa mujer estaba más caliente que este café?

-¡Aizen!

-¿qué? dejen de joderme que sí, es la verdad. Ese maldito mago degenerado ¡qué envidia me da! Fijo quien sabe que tantas cosas no le estará haciendo a esa deliciosa mujer ¡seguro que sí!

-pues yo digo que no—dijo igual de sonriente Ulquiorra.

-pues yo apoyo aquí al bobo de Aizen—sonrió Kisuke mientras Yoruichi le daba un beso en la mejilla—es que usted dice eso Ulquiorra porque no la conoce, esa mujer y más cuando esta con ese güero ¡es un peligro!

Se soltaron a reír casi todos pero más especialmente, Uryuu, Orihime y Rangiku que parecía que estaba en una permanente luna de miel con Gin desde hacía más de una semana.

-si Ulquiorra, Kisuke-san tiene razón. Uryuu y yo hemos compartido más tiempo con ellos y bueno…mejor no digo nada más.

-ah no—se levanto de la silla Ulquiorra—ya me entro curiosidad ¿qué dicen si vamos hasta la oficina de ese señor y tratamos de escuchar tras la puerta a ver en que andan ah? ¿No?

-olvídalo muchacho, no se puede—dijo Gin que abrazaba con cariño a Rangiku mientras esta le besaba una mejilla—ahí están esos gorilas y hmmm a mí la verdad si me da como miedo que me metan mi puño por andar de chismoso ¡no son sino músculos!

-cof, cof, cobarde—lo molesto Aizen y todos se soltaron en risas.

-bueno pero ¿y si alguien los distrae?

-Orihime, muñeca loca—se acomodo los lentes Uryuu y le sonrió al igual que ella lo hacía— ¿en que estas pensando preciosa?

-ven conmigo un momento, Rangiku-san.

Se levanto de la mesa y tomando por una mano a la muy siempre atractiva Rangiku que no hacía sino sonreírle a Gin, le guiño un ojo a Uryuu y tomo dirección hacia donde estaban los sayayines vigilando.

-cuando les de la señal pasan ¿oyeron? Luego me cuentas que viste o que escuchaste mi bello Uryuu.

-ah, sí preciosa—se levanto y antes de que se fuera le robo un beso—te contare todo con pelos y señales mi amor. Lo que quieras saber.

Pero mientras Orihime fingía un fuerte retorcijón de estomago y Rangiku le seguía la corriente; los muchachos aprovecharon la oportunidad para pasar y Ichigo no hacía sino alegar solo por las interminables propagandas que parecían que nunca se iban a acabar, yo estaba en una posición que no quería estar.

Hablando de algo que no quería hablar.

-¿entonces es eso mi reina? ¿Es eso lo que te tenía tan enojada? no, no pienses esas cosas mi amor que eso no es así. A mí me gusta; no, que digo me gusta, a mí me fascina cogerte de muchas formas pero es que anoche ¡de verdad estaba cansado!

-eh, eto—dije pero ya no roja por la excitación sino de la pena—_gome, gome nasai_. De verdad lo siento porque yo creí que no me lo habías podido hacer anoche por estar cogiendo hasta el cansancio a esa loba; digo, a tu ex esposa toda la tarde ayer y….

Muerto de risa y acercándose mientras yo estaba sentada sobre su fino escritorio de caoba muy avergonzada, me tomo el rostro en ambas manos y me beso. Me dio un corto beso y luego; sin poder contener la risa, me hablo de nuevo.

-ay mi amor, ay mi reina, no, ya te he dicho que yo con Yuko no quiero nada y si me hubiera acostado con ella ¡te lo habría dicho!

-¡oye!

-¿qué? Tú y yo somos sinceros el uno con el otro ¿no? ¿No fue eso lo que me pediste cuando volviste conmigo después de mucho rogarte? ¿Que siempre fuera sincero contigo no importara qué?

-sí, la verdad sí.

-ah bueno—se acerco mas y levanto mis piernas para anudarlas a su cintura—pues eso hago. Ayer solo fui a ayudarle a Yuko porque ella y yo seguimos siendo amigos y además mi amor, porque si ella me pidió ayuda era porque era grave. Ese trabajo agoto mucho de nuestra magia y por eso fue que no te pude coger anoche pero hoy…

-¿hoy qué? ¿Hoy ya no estás cansado mi amor?

-oh no—sonrió pícaro al igual que lo hacía yo, luego me quito las gafas y la puso sobre el escritorio—hoy ya no mi amor y aunque no soy una maquina de yogurth como tú crees, si estoy completamente recuperado para hacerte lo que me pidas. Lo que quieras mi reina.

-ummm, ah sí… ah mi Fye, mi amor….

Arquee la espalda y disfrute de sus manos subir por mis piernas mientras me besaba y hablaba al oído.

-muy bien, ahora si dime ¿qué quieres que te haga mi hermosa reina? ¿Por dónde empiezo a compensarte mi amor?

-ay no mi Fye pero es que ya no queda mucho tiempo antes de que volvamos de la pausa mi amor y diez minutos, es muy poco para todo lo que quiero que me hagas. Para todo lo que quiero hacerte.

Pero mientras yo le halaba el sedoso y rubio cabello a mi novio y enredaba mi lengua con la suya que me reclamaba con urgencia, otros tras la puerta decían….

-¡ah!

-¡Ulquiorra!—lo regaño bajito Kisuke—cállese guevon ¿que no ve que si nos escuchan se jode todo marica?

-déjelo Urahara-san que tenía que ser este malparido.

-ah pues Ishida—lo empujo con fuerza un ya enojado Ulquiorra—ya me canse de su tiradera conmigo ¿Cuál es su problema? Que Orihime sea más fácil que la tabla del uno maricon, no quiere decir que yo me tenga que aguantar que usted me….

-¡shu!—exclamo ya Aizen de mal genio—si por culpa de ustedes dos; par de guevones este par salen y nos echan de aquí, ¡los mato! Ahora cállense que no me dejan oír ¿usted escucho que dijo la reina Urahara Kisuke?

-no, con este par de idiotas en esa bulla…

-ya, ya pues que si yo no le cuento a Orihime ahora que vuelva que fue lo que tanto hicieron ese par ahí encerrados, seguro no me deja cogerla hoy y ah no ¡eso si que no!

-listo—pego la oreja Ulquiorra a la puerta y luego sonrió al igual que lo hacían Kisuke y un perverso Aizen—entonces cállese pues idiota y deje oír.

-espere y vera que…

En la oficina y a pesar de la calentura y la excitación, yo que creí escuchar algo. Por eso deje de besarlo mientras él me bajaba el pantalón y con el mis interiores que estaban muy mojados.

-oye amor ¿escuchaste algo? me pareció escuchar algo afuera y….

Afuera….

-¡carajo!—exclamo en un susurro Aizen—y todo por culpa de ustedes par de maricones.

Adentro….

-no, no, no es nada mi amor. Mejor deja que te….

-ay no mi amor, mira—señale el reloj—ya no hay tiempo de hacer nada y lo mejor es que…

Y retrocediendo esos quince minutos que habíamos gastado discutiendo, me miro muy feliz y luego me dijo algo que me excito demasiado.

-listo, tenemos quince minutos mas ¿qué tal si, no sé, te doy lengua bien rico esos quince minutos ah? ¿Te gustaría correrte en mi boca, mi deliciosa reina?

-ay Fye si mi amor ¡sí!

Cediendo ante él y sus palabras, ante él y sus besos, antes él y todo lo que su cercanía le producía a mi cuerpo, me relaje cuando me abrió más las piernas y se hizo en medio de ellas para hacerme lo que me había dicho que me iba a hacer. Oh pero, ummm si, que delicia. Eso se sentía y se veía mejor de lo que ustedes se imaginan; como lo estaban casi que viendo y escuchando, unos chismosos hombres que nada tenían que estar haciendo ahí.

-ummm, oh, ah sí, ummmm mi amor. Ay mi amor que bien lo haces, que rico mi Fye….muy rico….

Halándole ese rubio cabello que parecía de ángel mientras no dejaba de lamerle y saborearme, esos cuatro hombres afuera no podían creer lo que escuchaban, sobre todo un sonriente Ulquiorra.

-bueno, parece que me equivoque. Si terminaron en esas y guau, nunca me imagine que esa mujer tan amable fuera tan caliente. Increíble.

-es deliciosa estúpido y ah sí, ya sé—sonrió con suficiencia Uryuu y se alejo de la puerta—hoy le voy a pedir que Orihime que los invitemos a salir o algo. Seguro y cómo andan en plan de reconciliación, no nos dicen que no.

-oiga no degenerado de mierda ¿Cómo? ¿Entonces usted y la mamacita de Orihime se han acostado con…?

-sí, eso fue hace rato pero fue buenísimo, mejor que cuando lo hicimos con Yoruichi-san y Urahara esa noche en la que el pirobo de Byakuya, se nos tiro la salida con ese par.

-no pero ¿Cómo así que…?

Y adentro yo decía que no podía más.

-no, no, no amor, así no. Ven, ven y me lo me….

-ah sí—se relamió los labios y se bajo el pantalón cuando yo le di la espalda y apoye las manos sobre el escritorio mientras levantaba las caderas para recibirlo—con todo gusto mi reina pero oye ¿y el programa? ¿Qué hacemos con los invitados y con los demás? ya vamos a volver de la pausa y….

-me importa una mierda, no me importa. Yo solo quiero que me cojas y ¡ah! Oh si, ummm si ¡si amor! ¡Sí!

-ah sí, estoy de acuerdo contigo, mi caliente y hermosa reina—me embistió con más fuerza, luego me dio una fuerte nalgada.

-¡ah! Ah no, perdón. No quiero hacer ruido pero es que ¡ah! ¡Ah Fye amor no! oh no si, ay no, no. Sé que no debería pero es que ¡ah! ¡Ah amor si, si! te amo mi Fye, te amo mucho mi amor y mas, ¡dame mas mi amor….!

-por mi grita todo lo que quieras que eso es lo que quiero.

-¡ah! ¡Ah Fye más! ¡Mas mi amor!

-ah sí, esto es lo que más me gusta de cogerte mi ruidosa y hermosa reina. Darte sin parar y escuchar como lo disfrutas y me pides por más.

Sudando, roja, muy caliente y teniéndolo dentro de mí moviéndose a un ritmo completamente enloquecedor, perdí la noción del tiempo y del espacio. Solo cerré los ojos y sintiendo como me llenaba, como me tocaba y me besaba por todas partes, era inocente de que cuatro ya excitados hombres me estaban escuchando rogar, gemir y gritar por más. Por mucho mas de las deliciosas embestidas de mi amado Fye.

-ay si, tan de buenas yo maricones. Como yo me parezco un poquito al amor platónico de la reina, seguro que hoy que le pida que salgamos todos y nos encerremos toda la noche no me dice que no; es decir, ni a Orihime ni a mi claro.

-oiga si porquería—se le acerco Aizen sonriente al igual que lo hizo Ulquiorra y Kisuke— ¿como así? ¿Es que a la reina le gustan esas cosas o qué? ¿Será que también le gustan los tríos? Porque yo…

_-¡ah! ¡Ah Fye mi amor más! ¡Mas!_

-pues Aizen no sé. Hasta donde sé, a ella le gustan los tríos pero con mujeres, no con hombres y oh claro, que se lo den a su novio. También sé que practican lo de los encuentros _swinger _porque a los dos le gusta acostarse con otras personas pero es raro, con el consentimiento del otro y sobre todo y más que nada, sin involucrar sentimientos de ningún tipo.

-ah no, que mal—dijo Ulquiorra con una gran cara de decepción—yo no tengo novia y mucho menos una tan loca como la belleza de Orihime. Así que no entro en ninguna de las dos categorías.

-hmmm pero yo ¡sí!—exclamo Kisuke muy sonriente—mi gatita es muy traviesa y bueno, como ella dice que le encantan los rubios como ese mago degenerado o yo….

Ellos hablaban, hacían maléficos planes y yo, ya no podía más. Todo eso que mi querido rubio me había hecho era demasiado para contenerlo. Sentada sobre él y cabalgándolo con todas mis fuerzas sobre esa silla; empapada en mi sudor y en el suyo, en sus besos y en todo el placer que me estaba provocando al estármelo metiendo de esa forma tan deliciosa, estalle pero había un problema.

-mírelos, ahí están.

-¡Gin!—exclamaron los cuatro al mismo tiempo cuando este llego con los sayayines que estaban muy enojados por haber sido burlados.

_-¡mas! ¡Mas, mas mi amor, más que yo….! ¡Te amo Fye! ¡Mas!_

-¡malditas sabandijas de mierda! ¡¿Qué hacen aquí ah?! ¡Demonios!

Se transformo en súper sayayin Vegeta y nuestros amigos se asustaron muchísimo.

-Vegeta por favor, no es para tanto y….

-¡¿Cómo que no Kakaroto?! ¡Carajo! Ese señor dijo que si alguno de estos gusanos se colaba a la parte restringida como nos paso esa otra vez insecto ¡nos descontaba un día de sueldo! ¡Vida hijueputa la mía ah! ¡Mierda! ¡Malditos gusanos de….!

-vea, cálmese señor—se acerco Gin muy relajado, como si nada estuviera pasando—más bien calmase y como parece que ellos no se han dado cuenta de nada, deje así. Aquí estos idiota ya se van porque ¿ya se van, cierto que si muchachos?

-espere y vera Gin—le paso por el lado Aizen cuando Goku los protegió de Vegeta y le mostro el dedo índice con diversión—envidioso de mierda. Como no pudo venir y chismosear, nos acuso. Luego arreglamos usted y yo guevon.

-¡caminen más rápido insectos de mierda que….!

Pero mientras los muchachos reían y volvían al estudio (escoltados por dos enojados sayayines) en donde por supuesto ya estábamos retrasados para empezar con el programa, yo aun estaba sentada sobre él y reía. Reía de felicidad porque no hay nada que me guste más en el mundo que un orgasmo. Ah sí, es la mejor sensación de todo el mundo, única y mas porque era con él. Con el hombre que amaba con toda mi alma en ese mundo que es tan fantástico.

-¿menos enojada mi amada reina?

-feliz, muy feliz mi amor pero oye ¡es tardísimo!—me levante y me asuste porque no me bajo nada—oye amor, ¿tú no te….?

-no, no lo hice. Fue muy difícil contenerse porque tú gritas y te corres delicioso pero…. hoy me he propuesto que te voy a coger tanto, que mañana no te vas a poder levantar de esa cama. Te lo prometo.

-¿sí? ¡Qué bien!

Le dije muy alegre y con la ropa en la mano.

-ay mi amor, mi Fye, que alegría me da y entonces vamos. Acabemos con el programa rápido y nos vamos a tu casa a…

-nuestra—fue conmigo y me toco una desnuda nalga, luego la apretó con fuerza—te he dicho que mientras estés aquí y estés conmigo mi reina, todo lo mío es tuyo. Soy todo tuyo mi amor.

-¡te amo! Ay mi amor—lo abrace con gran fuerza—te amo tanto y lo siento. Perdón por lo que hice pero no oye, ahora sí que ya nos cogió la noche ¡vámonos! Nos deben estar esperando bombón.

-vamos y de verdad me alegra verte sonreír otra vez. Odio que me ignores y que te enojes conmigo por esas pendejadas. Vamos que tengo mucho afán por acabar este programa, no te imaginas cuanto mi hermosa reina. Estoy es que me voy.

.

.

-en cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno….

-¡hola a todos en casa! Hemos vuelto de la pausa; sé que fue una pausa muy larga pero oigan ¡llegamos a la mejor parte de este programa! Llego la hora de contestar a todas sus preguntas. Muchas gracias y pues como imagino que están ansiosos por escuchar que tienen para decir nuestros invitados de hoy, pasaremos con la primera pregunta que nos hicieron. Bueno, esta pregunta la hace; oigan no esperen ¡hoy tampoco hay preguntas!

-¿qué?

_-buuuuuuu…._

Mofaron con disgusto desde el público nuestros invitados mientras Grimmjow ya había puesto mala cara.

-pues si mis amores, así es. La verdad si me preocupa porque si no tenemos buena audiencia, el programa no va a durar mucho pero como sea. Como mi novio y yo ya estábamos preparados para que algo como esto pasara…

-cof, cof, cuando no se la pasan haciéndolo en cualquier parte del set—dijo con mucho gusto y una sádica risa Gin y claro, todos se rieron con él.

_-uuuuuuuu…_

-oki Gin, ¿con que muy bromista eh? Muy bien, que bueno que hablaste cariño porque por aquí tengo algo para ti.

_-¡uyyyyyyyyy!_

_-¡¿qué le tiene, mi reina?!—_dijo desde el publico muerto de risa el de siempre, Uryuu—_lo que sea que tengas no se lo des a él, ¡dánoslo a Orihime y a mí!_

_-¡Ishida, carajo!_

-bueno, esto dice así. Mi amiga Sammyneko vio el programa ayer; que por cierto ¡gracias nena! Que linda eres al vernos y al participar—sonreí y salude a una cámara que me señalo mi Fye—oki, mi amiga te manda a decir lo siguiente Gin: **_Pues no sé qué opinan por allá, pero su zanpakutou en bankai me parece algo descomunal... eso que se extiende no sé cuántos kilómetros... wow.. ;D_**

_-¡uyyyyyyyyy!_

-bueno Gin dinos, ¿sí? ¿Se extiende mucho?

_-¡uyyyyyyyy!_

Pero mientras todos se reían entre el público porque; al igual que mi Fye que es tan _hentai_ como yo también habían entendido, Rangiku se levanto de la silla en donde estaba y dijo muy alegre…

_-¡sí! ¡Su zanpakuto no es lo único que se extiende!_

_-¡uyyyyyyyyyyy!_

_-¡Matsumoto, carajo!_

_-déjala, déjala Toshiro-kun que tu sabes cómo es ella_—trato de halarlo Momo mientras no podía evitarlo, estaba muerta de risa—_no te enojes mi amor y mejor ven y te…_

-bueno, pues ya nos confirmo quien nos tenía que confirmar, mi querida Sammyneko ¿no, Gin?

-eh bueno yo...—trataba de decir el pobre Gin pero ¡ternurita! Estaba todo rojo y apenado.

_-¡ay si, tan divino mi caramelito!_

_-¡Matsumoto carajo, ya dejalo en paz!_

-ay sí, que ternurita pero hay algo que no entiendo Gin—dije y cruce una pierna mientras no podía evitar reírme— ¿tu porque estas así? ¿No se supone que tu eres como Aizen, una porquería de tiempo completo?

-¡oye!

Me miro ofendido Aizen y se levantó.

-que no seas así conmigo, mi reina ¿qué culpa yo tengo yo de haber sido el malo más malo de toda la historia ah? Ya no me mal trates ¿que no ves que me duele!—le guiño un ojo a la cámara y uy si, que ricura ese tipo carajo.

_-¡si claro, como no maldito imbécil!_

_-Momo, amor, tranquila mi amor, tranquilízate y no le prestes atención a lo que ese idiota diga—_esta vez quien la halo a la silla fue él. Toshiro que se reía mucho cuando ella insultaba a Aizen con tanto vigor.

-bueno, pues como no hay muchas preguntas y yo la verdad tengo mucho afán de irme hoy…-lo mire y luego le guiñe un ojo a mi novio que me sonreía con complicidad.

-sí, claro, se nota desde que llegamos de la pausa, reina.

Sonrió Nelliel con la misma picardía que yo.

-al menos deberían disimular un poquito porque oye ¡no todas tenemos novios tan bellos y tan calientes como tú reina! ¡no seas tan mala!

_-¡uyyyyyyyyy!_

_-¿quieres salir Nelliel, mi amor?_—grito por allá desde el publico muerto de risa uno de los espadas que no estaba en la tarima, un tal Nnoitra— _¡yo con mucho gusto te saco mi amor! ¡a donde quieras preciosa!_

_-¡uyyyyyyyyy!_

-qué pena con usted Nnoitra pero no—se levanto Ulquiorra y como si fuera un caballero de los mas kawaiii que se hayan visto en la historia, le tendio la mano a Nelliel y le sonrio ¡divino!—esta bella señorita y yo tenemos algo pendiente ¿no, Nelliel?

_-¡uyyyyyyyy!_

_-¡no, no, no! ¡¿Otra vez me la va a hacer malparido modelo de mierda?!_—Dijo Nnoitra de mal genio— _¡no se me la lleve otra vez!_

-lo siento mucho Nnoitra pero ya te dije que lo de esa vez, fue esa vez corazón.

Lo miro desde la tarima Nelliel mientras se levantaba y entrelazaba su mano con la del papacito de Ulquiorra.

-lo siento mucho pero yo no le voy a rechazar una invitación a Ulquiorra porque uy si, ¡no me lo perdonaría nunca! Asi que, chao muchachos, nos vemos despues.

Y mientras ellos se iban….

_-¡uyyyyyyy!_

_-¡estúpido Ulquiorra! ¡Abrace de aquí de una vez_!

_-Uryuu mi amor—_rió Orihime—_relájate amor, ya se van y así él me lo hubiera pedido, no me habría ido con él hoy, mi amor. Contigo la paso mejor._

_-¡uyyyyyyyyy!_

-bueno muchachos—me reí con una hoja en la mano—ya ven que este par de calientes se me nos fueron pero ¿saben qué? ¡Los entiendo! Así que hare una pregunta y como todos tenemos afán por irnos—mire a Gin que le sonreía a Rangiku— ¿cierto que si, Gin?

-está bien—me sonrió—ya que, di lo que quieras porque si. Esa mujer es preciosa, me encanta.

_-¡uyyyyyyyyy!_

_-¡ay no, que pesar!—_dijo por allá con dolor Nemu que era tan caliente—_con lo mucho que me ha gustado ese tipo ¡qué mal!_

-ok, esta pregunta es para Grimmjow. Dinos Grimmjow ¿qué tan de cierto es que tú te hiciste un implante de abdominales?

-¡¿qué?!—exclamo Aizen sorprendido.

-ay sí, yo si me lo imagine—sonrió Harribel con gusto a un lado de Aizen—yo me lo imagine porque es que unos abdominales como esos, no son normales. Que tramposo eres eh Grimmjow, eso no se hace.

-oiga, no, no, no, ¿de dónde se saco eso, señora? Yo entreno mucho todos los días y mis abdominales son de verdad. Yo no tengo necesidad de operarme nada porque…

-deje de hablar mierda Grimmjow y reconózcalo—rió Aizen y lo miro—diga la verdad que ya que. Si esta mamacita que esta tan rica y es tan caliente se lo está diciendo, es por algo.

Y en ese momento en donde Grimmjow estaba muerto de pena y Aizen no hacia si no coquetearme…

-bueno, no más de esta mierda mi reina.

_-uuuuuuuuuu…_

-¿qué? Pero ¿yo que hice mi amor? yo no he hecho nada.

-tú no pero este imbécil ya me está empezando a sacar la mierda con esa coqueteadera contigo—me abrazo Fye por la cintura y miro mal a Aizen que no hacía sino reírse— ni me la mire que mi reina es mía ¿estamos?

-_uuuuuuuu…._

-ya, ya, ya güero que yo sé—se soltó a reír muy contento—solo lo hago porque me encanta sacarle la mierda, solo por eso.

-pues vaya y le saca la mierda a su abuela porque yo no estoy para eso. Se acabo el programa de hoy y chao—me giro para que quedara frente a él y muy sonriente, me beso.

_-¡uyyyyyyyyyy!_

-que par de calientes ¿no se pueden aguantar un poquito oigan?

Dijo Gin muy sonriente.

-mi reina y yo tenemos mucho que hacer en mi casa y como no preguntaron nada ¡adiós! Gracias a quienes nos ven y nos vemos la otra semana. Gracias a ustedes zánganos por haber venido y nos vemos, tengo mucho afán de encerrar a mi reina.

-mi Fye, mi amor…

Y entre los brazos de mi caliente novio, él uso su magia y los dejamos a todos en un mar de risas y dudas porque no se sabía quién iba a despedir el programa.

-bueno, se acabo ¿vamos y nos tomamos algo al bar de siempre o que Aizen?

-pues no sé Grimmjow, lo que diga esta belleza—le sonrió a Harribel que ya se había sentado en sus piernas— ¿nos encerramos de una vez o más tarde?

-vamos Aizen-sama.

Le contesto muy alegre.

-vamos con ellos y luego nos encerramos donde usted quiera, si quiere en mi casa que está más cerca.

Ellos se levantaban para salir y en el estudio Kurogane decía que era el colmo con mi Fye mientras ponía los créditos y salíamos del aire por ese día.

-maldito flacucho de mierda ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan irresponsable ah? ¿Cómo se va a llevar a esa mujer y irse así?

-déjalo Kurogane—reía la otra asistente de mi novio—él es así y tu eso ya lo sabes. Lo importante es que está contento y juicioso desde que esta con ella. Dejémoslo que sea feliz porque harto que ha comido mierda ¿no?

-pues sí, ya que.

**_Y ese fue el capítulo de hoy :D Muchas gracias a todos y sigan al próximo. Espero les guste._**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9: un inesperado suceso**

Hola, sé que este es como el tercer relleno de mi _fic _pero pues sí, yo ya se los había dicho. Ya les había advertido casi desde el inicio de la historia que habría relleno y pues pasemos de una con eso ¿no? espero les guste y gracias, es con todo mi sádico y enfermo amor para todos ustedes y claro ¡para mí! ¿Que no ven que yo adoro a ese rubio por _Kami_? ¡Por eso hago todo lo que hago! para poder estar con él (risa)

.

.

Era lunes en la mañana. Eran pasadas las nueve y estaba en la cocina terminando de lavar los trastes después de cocinar. En un ajustado jean azul oscuro, blusa blanca de algodón pegada al cuerpo, el cabello recogido en un moño alto y después de haberme bañado, lo vi llegar.

No les miento nada, mi corazón salto de emoción en cuanto mi mirada se cruzo con la suya.

-muy buenos días mi hermoso bombón ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy? ¿Qué quieres primero? ¿Café o un vaso de leche mi amor?

-primero y antes que nada mi amada reina, quiero un beso de buenos días—se sentó frente a mí en el mesón que había en su lujosa cocina y apoyando las manos sobre el rostro y sonriendo como solo él podía hacerlo, se alisto para recibir mi beso.

Obviamente y en medio de las risas lo bese con dulzura.

-¿contento? ¿Ahora si me vas a decir que quieres para desayunar bombón? Yo hice café, unos huevos con….

-dame por favor una taza de café bien cargado mi reina, de verdad que me levanto ese delicioso olor. Qué bien huele aquí carajo.

-es el colmo contigo mi Fye—dije mientras tomaba la cafetera y le servía una taza de café negro—siempre soy yo la que se mete a la cocina y ah no, tu también sabes cocinar mi amor ¿Por qué eres tan malo conmigo y me dejas todo el trabajo a mi?

-lo siento mi reina, mañana me levanto temprano y cocino yo entonces.

Lo dijo pero lo dijo muy serio después de haberle dado un sorbo a su café.

-oye amor pero no es para tanto mi Fye ¿te enojaste por eso? si es por eso, yo puedo…

-no, no—sonrió con gusto—no es eso.

-¿entonces mi amor? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa que te pusiste tan serio de repente mi vida?

Fye dejo la taza de café sobre el mesón y mirándome algo preocupado y serio, me dijo que la junta directiva dijo que si no había más rating, cancelarían el programa. Dijo que eso lo tenía muy preocupado pero no por el programa como tal, sino por mí. Dijo que no quería dejar de verme y se veía bastante aburrido por eso.

A mí como no me gusta verlo así, salí de la cocina y dejándome abrazar por él por la cintura, acaricie su cabello; ese bello cabello rubio que amo con dulzura, y le pregunte qué era lo que le pasaba.

-pero no entiendo mi amor ¿qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?

-¿Cómo que mi reina?—me miro y me hizo la cara más _kawaii _del mundo, esa que me derretía—tiene todo que ver porque si cancelan el programa, yo no voy a verte tanto como me gusta y ¿sabes qué? Ya me estoy empezando a preocupar de verdad. Algo me voy a tener que inventar para darte trabajo porque he descubierto que no puedo estar sin ti. Me he vuelto dependiente y adicto a ti. Te amo demasiado.

-ay mi Fye, yo también te amo.

Lo bese.

-te amo tanto como tú me amas a mí y no te preocupes por eso. Si cancelan el programa y me quedo sin trabajo, igual voy a seguir viniendo; es como tú dices mi cielo, algo nos inventaremos. Ahora quita esa cara de angustia y dime que te doy para…

-espera un momento mi reina—tomo su celular que sonaba con insistencia y había puesto en el mesón de la cocina cuando llego— ¿alo? Hola Kuro-ton, bien, bien ¿y tú? ¿Qué? ¿De verdad me necesitan muy urgente? Ok, me arreglo y salgo para allá. Gracias Kuro-pin y ya, dile a Mokona que los entretenga lo que más pueda que ya voy, me demoro lo que me demore en arreglarme ¿una cena en tu casa mañana? No sé, ahí vemos. No sé si pueda ir pero igual yo le pregunto. Chao, ahora nos vemos.

-¿te tienes que ir mi amor? ¿No alcanzas a desayunar?

-me tengo que ir a la velocidad de la luz mi reina porque es lo que te decía—tomo dos sorbos mas de café y se levanto—allá esta la junta directiva esperándome y ah, que pereza. Me voy pero nos vemos mas tarde en el estudio entonces ¿qué tienes pensado hacer hasta la tarde?

-voy a ir a recoger a Orihime y al papacito de Uryuu al set de grabación en donde trabajan.

Me reí con él.

-ellos me invitaron a ver la última escena que van a grabar hoy y de ahí, nos vamos para el estudio.

-bueno mi reina, cuídateme mucho que no sé porque carajos me siento como nervioso contigo. Tengo miedo de perderte y no sé porque me siento así. No te vayas a ir en esa moto porque tú todavía no la manejas muy bien y….

-sí, sí, señor preocupon—le bese la nariz mientras entrabamos a su habitación—no pasara nada y báñate que yo aquí te voy alistando lo que te vas a poner hoy mi vida.

.

.

Un rato después y antes de que yo llegara al estudio (me había detenido en una cafetería y quería llevarles unos postres a Orihime y a Uryuu que eran tan lindos conmigo) estaban haciéndole un _bulling_ nivel Dios a Byakuya por lo de siempre, por antipático y grosero. Quien lo estaba atormentando con un video que le tomaron cuando se emborracho en la fiesta que le organizamos a su mujer en la terraza del apartamento de mi adorado novio, era Ichigo. Ichigo estaba ofendido con él porque le hizo una grosería a Rukia y reproduciendo el video que Hisagi le había tomado con su celular, tenían a Byakuya de muy mal genio.

Cosa que sería fatal para mí.

_-"…y solo sé, que se llama, Hisana... Hisana, Hisana, Hisana, Hisana, Hisana, Hisana, Hisana…. Hace tiempo que sufro por ella…"_

-¡Kurosaki Ichigo! ¡No me joda mas y quite ese video pero ya! ¡Muévase o lo mato! ¡Muévase!

-_-"…y solo sé, que se llama, Hisana... Hisana, Hisana_…"—cantaba Ichigo y lo imitaba mientras todos los demás, no hacían sino casi que llorar de la risa—ay Byakuya, yo si había visto tipos borrachos y ridículos en la vida pero usted ¡es el campeón! ¿Cómo quiere a la esposa este tipo, ah muchachos? ¡¿No muchachos?!

_-"¡te amo Hisana carajo! ¡Eres la única persona que amo y que me ama en este mundo! ¡Feliz cumpleaños pookie mi amor!"_

Ante una vergüenza mas del pobre Byakuya que estaba era muerto de la pena, el que se acerco para reírse de eso ultimo que Byakuya dijo estando borracho y con un supuesto micrófono en la mano, fue Kisuke con Yoruichi. Cosa que no terminaría nada bien.

-oiga no Byakuya-san ¿en serio? ¿Qué clase de apodo es pookie para su esposa ah? ¿No pudo escoger algo mejor?

-¡no me jodan más!—dijo de muy mal genio y empuñando su espada fuertemente—silencio todos ustedes y a trabajar más bien ¡ya cállense y apaguen esa mierda! ¡Dejen de reírse inútiles!

-ay pero es que pequeño Byakuya ¿nos vas a negar que te ves divino así todo borracho y delirando de amor por la bonita y amable de tu esposa? ¡Precioso!

-¡silencio! Yo no voy a…

_-"bueno ya, se calman todos que eso le puede pasar a cualquiera y mejor vuelvan a lo suyo. Oye Byakuya ¿Por qué no vienes con mi Fye y conmigo y te tomas un….?"_

-¡uyyyyy! ¡Hasta fue amable con la reina y todo! ¿Qué tal el abrazo que le dio? ¡Qué atrevido!

Exclamo por allá un alegre Uryuu y claro, abrazando a Orihime como cosa rara.

Todos se estaban divirtiendo de lo lindo a costillas de la borrachera que se había pegado Byakuya esa noche y de todo lo que hacía y decía en el video pero la que iba a pagar los platos rotos de todo eso, iba a ser yo. Yo estaba entrando al set de grabación muy contenta con lo que había comprado para mis amigos cuando de repente, todo se volvió negro. Byakuya lanzo la espada que estaba sosteniendo con mucha fuerza hacia donde estaba Ichigo molestándolo y esa espada, cortó una soga que sostenía una gran bolsa en el techo que le hacía peso a un telón. Con esa bolsa, cayeron otras maquinas y esos aparatos, cayeron encima de mi haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento inmediatamente y con eso, se creara un pequeño charco de sangre que había hecho que Rangiku se desmayara y Orihime pegara el grito de miedo más grande que jamás nadie hubiera escuchado en la vida.

-¡aaaahhhhhh!

-¡reina!—corrió Uryuu igual que los demás a ver qué era lo que me había pasado.

-¿pero qué…?—decía Byakuya pálido del miedo por ver esa sangre escarlata correr incesantemente— ¿pero que hace esa mujer aquí y…? es que yo, yo no….

-¡camine a ver y ayude idiota!

Lo empujo Ichigo de muy mal genio.

-no era para tanto infeliz y si esa mujer se llega a morir…

-¡no digas eso Ichigo!—dijo Rukia a su lado que estaba como su cuñado, blanca del miedo—lo mejor es llamar a una ambulancia y…

.

.

Ninguno de los muchachos se atrevió a moverme de donde había quedado y esperando a que llegara la ambulancia, quien se subió conmigo (que yacía completamente inconsciente sobre la camilla de la ambulancia) fue Uryuu. Él, puso a Orihime en brazos del capitán Ukitake; pues preocupado porque ella no paraba de temblar y llorar, no quería dejarla sola. Pidiéndole que se calmara, le dio un beso y le prometió que todo estaría bien. Luego y al igual que lo hicieron Ichigo, Rukia y Byakuya, cancelaron el día de grabación y se fueron casi todos para el hospital para saber que me había pasado.

Para saber si me iba a salvar o no.

Pero mientras ellos, casi todos estaban en la puerta del hospital pidiéndoles que los dejaran pasar o que al menos les dijeran como estaba, Rukia decía en la sala de espera que tenían que avisarle a mi Fye.

-no, yo no llamo a ese mago a decirle eso, ni loco.

-pero Ichigo mi amor, alguien tiene que decirle. Se enojaría mucho si fuera la última persona en enterarse. Él tiene que estar acá.

-no Rukia, tu no entiendes enana—la abrazo con fuerza, con los ojos cerrados y suspirando de preocupación—si a mi alguien me llama y me dice que estas en un hospital entre la vida y la muerte, me volvería loco. Yo no soy capaz de llamarlo y decirle eso, sencillamente no puedo.

-yo lo hare.

Saco su teléfono Byakuya del pantalón con Hisana a un lado.

-Byakuya, cuñado ¿tu vas a decirle todo lo que paso? De verdad que no creo que sea buena idea que….

-ya que, después de todo es mi culpa. Voy a llamarlo.

.

.

Byakuya se canso de insistirle al celular de mi Fye y como él no contestaba porque aun estaba en esa reunión, se comunico con uno de sus asistentes. Explicándole la situación, le pidió que le dijera que fuera lo más pronto posible. Dijo que necesitaban su aprobación para poderme operar.

Y llego lo que Kurogane mas temía, darle la razón.

-Fye, necesito que tomes con mucha calma lo que te voy a decir ¿de acuerdo?

-¿qué es lo que pasa Kuro-ton?—le pregunto muy sonriente—te ves de la patada ¿no me digas que otra vez hiciste enojar a la princesa y te hecho?

Por la cara de seriedad que tenia Kurogane (estaba más serio de lo normal) Fye se preocupo de verdad.

-¿paso algo grave? ¿Qué paso?

-llamaron del hospital en donde trabaja Chiba y me pidieron que te dijera que….

-¿qué le paso a mi reina?—le pregunto y su cara se puso pálida al instante del miedo que sintió— ¿porque es eso verdad? ¡¿Qué le paso a mi reina Kurogane?!

-te dije que estuvieras tranquilo y mira no mas como te pusiste, cálmate Fye. Según me dijeron, hubo un accidente en el set de grabación de _Bleach_ y le cayeron unas maquinas encima. Creo que tienen que operarla pero como no tiene familia aquí y lo más cercano a un familiar eres tú, tienes que ir y….

-¡maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea mi suerte Kurogane! ¡¿Por qué ah?! ¡¿Por qué hijueputas la vida es así conmigo?! ¡¿Por qué me tiene que hacer tanto daño?! ¡¿Por qué carajos me tiene que quitar lo que más amo?! ¡¿Por qué se han ensañado así conmigo?!

Hasta Kurogane sintió pena por verlo así tan mal, él lo quería mucho y le dolía verlo en ese estado de nervios y preocupación.

-cálmate Fye que las cosas no son así. Mejor ¿Por qué no te calmas y nos vamos para allá? Vamos y que Mokona se haga cargo de todo aquí mientras volvemos.

-no, tu quédate aquí con ella y encárgate de todo. Yo me voy —apareció su báculo y aquellas runas mágicas aparecieron a su alrededor para transportarlo hasta el hospital— Yo por nada del mundo voy a dejar que me la quiten. Ya me canse de esta mierda Kurogane y hare lo que tenga que hacer para salvarla, para que se quede conmigo. No estoy dispuesto a perder a nadie más ¡a nadie más!

-¡Fye! ¡Fye espera! ¡Fye!

Mientras mi primer amor, mi actual amor platónico estaba en esa bata que le quedaba tan bien y trataba de estabilizar mis signos vitales como lo que era, uno de los médicos más brillantes de todo ese hospital, Fye llego hecho un manojo de nervios a la sala de espera a preguntar por mi.

-Kurosaki, Kuchiki ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué les han dicho?

-hace una hora que salió el doctor Chiba y nos pidió contactar a un familiar—hablo lo mas tranquilamente que pudo Rukia—dijo que estaba tratando de estabilizarla y que hasta ahora, ha perdido mucha sangre. No nos dijo más.

-¿solo eso? ¿No dijo nada más?

-no—contesto esta vez Uryuu que tenia la ropa manchada con mi sangre, venia de pedir información a una de las enfermeras como por milésima vez—el doctor no ha dicho nada más y qué bueno que ya llego. Venga, camine y lo llevo para que firme lo que tiene que firmar.

-sí, sí, gracias Ishida, ya voy—lo miro y le pidió con la mano que lo esperara— Con permiso y si se tienen que ir, tranquilos. Gracias por haberla traído hasta acá y cuidar de ella. Se los agradezco mucho. Váyanse tranquilos que yo me encargo de todo.

-vaya tranquilo señor y no, nosotros no nos vamos a ir de aquí hasta saber algo de ella ¿verdad que no muchachos?

Dijo Ichigo y miro muy especialmente a Byakuya.

-Kurosaki Ichigo tiene razón. No nos podemos ir de aquí sin saber que le paso.

-gracias y con su permiso, ahora vuelvo.

Mi Fye firmo todos los papeles que Darien necesitaba para poder proceder con la operación y volvió a la sala de espera cuando este se lo pidió. Fueron largas y angustiantes horas de cirugía y parecía que el tiempo se había detenido en ese silencioso y frio hospital.

Rukia abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas a un cansado Ichigo que se había quedado casi que dormido recostado sobre su hombro derecho muy a eso de las once de la noche. Orihime se calmaba por ratos pero abrazada a Uryuu y quebrando en llanto de nuevo, hacia lo que hacían algunos en su casa como Byakuya o los demás, culparse por lo que había pasado.

Gin le daba apoyo a Rangiku que lloraba porque me tenia cariño, Kisuke le daba consuelo a Yoruichi mientras esta tomaba y se lamentaba, Zaraki les daba órdenes a los demás por teléfono para que consiguieran lo que se iba a necesitar cuando yo entrara en recuperación y aunque todos se sentían mal y trataban de hacer algo para ayudar, el que peor se sentía era él.

Quien más sufría con todo lo que estaba pasando era mi amado Fye.

-Fye, ¿Cómo esta? ¿Qué les han dicho?

-Tomoyo—se abrazo a ella cuando esta se le acerco con su esposo, con Kurogane y Mokona. Automáticamente se le acerco quebró en llanto—se puede morir Tomoyo. Mi reina se puede morir y me va a dejar otra vez. Me va a dejar y esta vez para siempre.

-no, no digas eso Fye. Recuerda que este mundo es muy diferente al que nosotros pertenecemos y….

-a ver Fye—se le acerco Kurogane igual de preocupado a Mokona y a su esposa—se nota que no has tomado ni comido nada ¿qué te traigo?

-nada Kurogane, no quiero nada. Solo quiero que salga Chiba y me dé razón de algo. Llevamos horas aquí esperando y no sabemos nada ¡nada! esto me está volviendo loco, completamente loco y….

-ah, ahí está—salió Darien buscando a mi Fye para darle razón.

-¡Chiba! Por fin salió. Dígame ¿Cómo esta mi reina? ¿Cómo le fue en la cirugía?

-fue muy difícil señor porque cuando llego aquí, llego muy mal. Había perdido mucha sangre y eso dificulto más el trabajo. Tuvimos que transfundirle mucha sangre pero bueno, ahora solo es cuestión de tiempo. Ya la están pasando a una habitación y dependiendo de qué noche pase hoy, mañana podría dejarlo pasar a verla.

-no, no, no—le pidió con angustia—yo quiero verla ya. Yo necesito verla ya Chiba.

-no se puede señor, créame que lo lamento y entiendo su preocupación pero no puedo dejarlo pasar a verla, es contra las reglas. Ahora les pido a todos ustedes que por favor se retiren —miro a Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Uryuu y a los demás— Solo se puede quedar una persona y pues imagino que usted es quien se va a quedar ¿no señor?

-obviamente Chiba, eso es lógico. Yo no voy a dejar a mi reina sola con usted cuando se despierte.

-usted nunca cambia señor—sonrió Darien con gusto mientras cerraba el informe de su planilla—con su permiso pero Serena, Lita y todas esas locas, me pidieron que las llamara cuando terminara de operarla. Voy a ir a llamarlas porque si no, son capaces de que se vienen para acá y no, no se puede. No las puedo dejar pasar.

-ah bueno Chiba listo pero venga—lo halo un poco por la bata—dígame la verdad ¿mi reina esta fuera de peligro cierto? ¿Se va a recuperar?

-la herida en la cabeza fue muy grande y muy profunda, no le miento, se habría podido morir y su estado aun es crítico. Aun no está fuera de peligro y lo que más me preocupa, es el comportamiento de su organismo.

-¿Cómo?

-es sencillo señor, usted y yo sabemos que ella no pertenece a este mundo. Tal vez y eso este influyendo en lo lento que funcionan los medicamentos que le inyectamos para el dolor. Me preocupa que su cuerpo los rechace y si se despierta con esos dolores, no lo va a poder soportar; es más, es muy posible que ni siquiera despierte. Este caso es algo anormal así que hasta no investigar más, no me atrevo a decirle algo con seguridad. No sería ético de mi parte darle un diagnostico sin estar completamente seguro.

-claro, entiendo—trago saliva grueso de la angustia que le dio escuchar eso—gracias Chiba, muchas gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por ella a pesar de que yo sé que usted no la quiere.

-yo nunca dije eso. Dije que no podía corresponder a sus sentimientos como ella quería pero oiga, eso es historia patria. Cuando la trajeron aquí y aun estando inconsciente, no hacía sino llamarlo a usted. Así que no tiene nada de qué preocuparse porque esa mujer lo ama tanto a usted, como me ama Serena a mí. Eso es evidente para cualquiera que la vea o en ese caso, la hubiera escuchado.

.

-.-

.

A la final y a la larga, quien paso una horrible noche en la sala de espera de ese hospital fue él, mi Fye. No hizo sino tomar café toda la noche y atendiendo las múltiples llamadas que le hacían una angustiada Orihime, Rangiku, Rukia y Hisana, descanso cuando Darien lo busco y le dijo que ya me habían pasado a una habitación en donde él podía pasar a verme. Dijo que había pasado una buena noche en cuidados intensivos y que como mis signos vitales ya se habían establecido lo suficiente, ya podía pasar a verme.

Pero en cuanto entro, se le partió el corazón.

Verme llena de cables por todas partes, con la cabeza toda vendada e inconsciente todavía en esa blanca camilla de hospital, lo llenaban de una profunda tristeza y dolor. Por eso y sin poder evitar las lágrimas, se acercó hasta donde yo estaba y se sentó a mi lado. Acto seguido me tomo la mano y la beso con cariño mientras Darien salía de la habitación y le daba algunas recomendaciones.

-si se llega a despertar oprime ese botón rojo de ahí. La enfermera me avisara y ojala sea antes de que me vaya. Mi turno esta por acabar en una hora y si me gustaría examinarla antes de irme.

-no se preocupe Chiba, yo lo llamo si pasa cualquier cosa y gracias.

-no me dé las gracias señor porque ese es mi trabajo. Con su permiso y tranquilo, esa mujer es fuerte. Seguro más temprano que tarde esta por ahí de pie dándole besos y proponiéndole las mismas locuras de siempre. Seguro que sí.

-ojala—volvió a mirarme a la cara llena de morados y a besar mis también moradas y chuzadas manos—ojala porque ahora si fue verdad que me jodi del todo Chiba. Yo sin esta mujer no puedo vivir, no puedo ni quiero vivir si ella no está a mi lado.

-con permiso, nos vemos en un rato.

Mientras Fye se desplomaba sobre esa camilla y lloraba, lloraba amargamente por verme así y no poder hacer nada por ayudarme (pues su magia no es del tipo curativa) otros en sus casas y apenas despertando porque eran escasamente las siete de la mañana, se sentían igual de mal a él.

Byakuya despertó al lado de su bella esposa que lo abrazaba con cariño y se sintió mal. Él no me quería de a mucho pero no podía negar que lo que había pasado le afectaba.

En la cama y mirando hacia el pequeño reloj despertador que estaba sobre una mesita de noche al lado de su cama, recordaba algunas cosas que habían pasado conmigo y se sentía mal, muy mal.

_"__antes que nada, come algo. Come algo y luego te tomas los analgésicos con el jugo, eso te va a ayudar a sentirte mejor…"_

_"__bueno ya, se calman todos que eso le puede pasar a cualquiera y mejor vuelvan a lo suyo. Oye Byakuya ¿Por qué no vienes con mi Fye y conmigo y te tomas un….?"_

-¿yo que fue lo que hice ah?

-Byakuya mi amor ¿qué te pasa?—se despertó su esposa y le beso un desnudo brazo— ¿por qué dices eso?

-es mi culpa Hisana. Esa mujer está en ese hospital y se puede morir por mi culpa. Si esa mujer se llega a morir, yo no me lo voy a perdonar nunca, nunca.

-primero que nada—se sentó en la cama y lo miro a los ojos muy seria—no es tu culpa, lo que paso fue un accidente y así como fue ella, pudo haber sido cualquiera. No te puedes culpar por eso mi amor porque….

-no, si fue mi culpa Hisana y ¿sabes qué? Kurosaki tenía razón. Tenía razón cuando dijo que él no era capaz de llamar a ese señor y decirle eso porque Hisana, mi amor…

Se sentó y tomándola por sorpresa, la abrazo con gran fuerza. Luego empezó a llorar.

-yo no podría soportar algo como eso. Tú eres mi vida entera y al igual que estaba ese señor cuando llego y cuando nos fuimos, hubiera estado yo. Yo, yo no puedo si quiera imaginar que puedo perderte porque él solo pensamiento me duele, me duele muchísimo y esa es la verdad. Muy en el fondo soy un cobarde, un cobarde que no sería capaz de vivir sin ti.

-Byakuya….Byakuya mi amor tranquilo, tranquilo que eso no va a pasar —acariciaba su negro cabello con ternura y amor, mucho amor. Pues ella también había cedido ante su dolor y había empezado a llorar como lo hacia él— Yo voy a estar aquí para ti por mucho tiempo y tan de malas por ti porque me vas a tener que aguantar y harto, todos los regaños que aun me falta por darte.

-Hisana, ah Hisana mi amor, te amo. Eres la única persona que amo en este mundo y que me entiende, que me quiere como soy. Te prometo que si esa mujer se salva y me perdona por lo que le hice, seré más amable con los demás. Te lo prometo.

Byakuya se sentía muy mal y mientras ambos se abrazaban con gran fuerza sobre su cama matrimonial para luego levantarse, arreglarse y salir hacia el hospital, otros hacían algo parecido.

También les había afectado lo que había pasado y querían cambiar cosas en sus vidas.

-no Orihime no, yo no puedo. Yo no me imagino pasando por algo parecido como lo que está pasando Fye y quiero pedirte algo, necesito decirte algo.

-¿qué? ¿De qué estás hablando mi Uryuu?

-yo te quiero todo el tiempo conmigo y no quiero que por andar de loca, alguien te haga daño y te aleje de mi lado. Quiero que te vengas a vivir conmigo y que hagamos como ese par, que solo te acuestes con alguien más pero estando yo ahí. Quiero que poco a poco vayas superando tu problema de adicción y que en algún momento, solo te quedes conmigo porque yo te amo mujer. Te amo con toda mi alma y con todo mi corazón. No quiero que nadie te haga daño y quiero estar ahí para protegerte.

-Uryuu—se llenaron sus ojos de lagrimas— ¿es de verdad? ¿Tú me amas?

-con todo mi ser mujer y es en serio, completamente en serio Orihime. Arreglémonos y vámonos para allá, no hay que dejar a Fye mucho tiempo solo. Sé, porque hasta a mi me dolió ver a la reina así, que eso lo tiene que estar matando. Ver a la mujer que uno ama al borde de la muerte debe ser algo muy traumático. Ven, vamos. Ya para esta hora debe estar en un cuarto y lo más probable es que nos dejen verla.

Pero mientras Uryuu y Orihime, al igual que lo hacían algunos otros más se arreglaban y se encaminaban hacia el hospital para ver si podían verme, yo poco a poco empezaba a despertar.

Creo que lo amo tanto que su sola voz me hacia querer despertar.

-Fye….


	10. Chapter 10

**_¡Hola! A mí se me había olvidado que seguía esta parte y ¡gomen! Gomen nasai y aquí les dejo ;) muchas gracias a Sammyneko por haber participado de nuevo y pues ya ves lo que dijo Rangiku nena ¡se estira mucho! ;) jajajaja. Y pues a ti linda Ana pues si jajajaja, "Hisana…Hisana…Hisana" que malos fueron con Byakuya pero eso le pasa. En este capítulo se hablara un poco mas de mi y de todo lo que me pasó pero ¡frescos! Publicare el siguiente y en ese les tengo una sorpresa ;)_**

**_Besos y abrazos, gracias a todos los que leen y mas a los que comentan, se los agradezco mucho :D_**

**Capitulo 10: más drama (que pereza pero ¡toca! Toda historia debe tenerlo)**

-¡mi reina! mi reina, mi amor, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te duele?

-Fye, Fye mi amor….

Despertando poco a poco y sintiendo un intenso dolor por todo el cuerpo pero más especialmente en la cabeza, lo vi. Vi su trasnochado y cansado rostro lleno de lágrimas pero no lo vi por mucho tiempo porque dos segundos después de haberme despertado, había entrado en crisis. Parecía ser que Darien tenía razón y como yo no pertenecía a ese mundo, no podía sanar ahí. Los medicamentos para el dolor no me estaban ayudando y el dolor era tan fuerte, que mi cuerpo no podía soportarlo.

-¡aaahhhh, aaaahhhh! ¡Me duele, me duele mucho!

Ante mis agudos gritos de dolor, los retorcijones que daba en esa camilla y lo mal que me veía, mi Fye se asusto y trato de ayudarme después de haber oprimido aquel botón. Abrazándome con todas sus fuerzas y sin poder hacer nada para quitarme aquellos infernales dolores, me desmaye de dolor en sus brazos al tiempo que Darien y dos enfermeras entraban a la habitación.

-salga, salga señor que tenemos que ver qué es lo que….

-no, no Chiba, no—le pidió con angustia mientras las enfermas me acomodaban en la camilla, casi que no logran que me suelte—yo no me quiero ir y dejarla sola ¡ah, maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué no puedo hacer nada para ayudarla?! ¡¿Por qué?!

-tranquilícese y salga, salga que dependiendo de cómo reaccione ante esta nueva dosis de tranquilizantes—dijo mientras los inyectaba en mi suero—lo dejo entrar o no. Pero si no se calma, no lo dejo pasar.

-está bien, está bien, me iré pero haga lo que tenga que hacer para que no le duela mas. Eso, eso que paso fue—me miro con dolor y no podía evitar llorar, le dolía demasiado—horrible, desgarrador.

-yo ya le había dicho que eso podía pasar y salga, salga que necesito empezar a examinarla.

.

.

Era ya medio día y quienes estaban ahí con mi Fye (que no hacía sino pasarse las manos con desesperación por el rubio cabello tratando de pensar que hacer) eran sus amigos más cercanos y los más recientes. Con Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Uryuu, Hisana y Byakuya, estaba pensando tomar medidas drásticas mientras otros le hablaban.

Muy drásticas para mi gusto.

-no, yo no te voy a dejar hacer eso Fye. Olvídalo.

-¿De qué está hablando joven Li?—exclamo confundido Byakuya— ¿de qué está hablando este señor?

-Syaoran, si es la única forma de ayudar a mi reina lo hare. Si le tengo que entregar mi misma alma a Yuko para que me la ayude, pues eso hare.

-no Fye ¡¿enloqueciste o qué?!—dijo la bella esposa de Li a su lado con la cara de angustia más impresionante que jamás nadie hubiera visto—no, Syaoran y yo somos testigos de lo que eso duele y lo más seguro, es que el precio que tengas que pagar por su ayuda sea la relación que tienes con ella ¿es eso lo que quieres? ¿Quieres olvidar a la persona que amas como nos paso a Syaoran y a mí por tanto tiempo? No, definitivamente no te podemos permitir hacer eso.

-¿y entonces que hago Sakura?—la miro desolado— ¿qué hago? es que ustedes dicen eso porque no vieron lo que yo vi ahora. Eso, eso fue horrible. Ver a mi reina gritar de esa forma tan horrible de dolor, fue desgarrador. Yo tengo que hacer algo para ayudarla y si tengo que ir con Yuko y entregarle lo que me pida, eso hare.

-Fye…

-no Kurogane—se levantó de la silla y los miro a todos con seriedad—no quiero escuchar nada más. Gracias por estar aquí acompañándome pero pues si las cosas siguen como van, eso es lo que voy a hacer. Permiso, voy a ir a comprar un café.

-espere—se levantó Byakuya y soltó la mano de Hisana—yo voy con usted.

Mientras Byakuya intentaba disuadirlo de sus planes muy amablemente y se tomaban ese café (lo cual Fye no entendía) algunos otros de mis muy queridos amigos llegaban al hospital.

Lo cual provoco algunos problemas en la entrada.

-¡oiga no! ¡¿Y a usted como porque la dejan entrar?!

-vea señor—dijo Serena en impecable vestido blanco con todas sus amigas en la puerta, la actitud de Ikkaku la estresaba—yo soy la esposa del doctor Chiba y por supuesto puedo pasar ¿Cuál es su problema? ¿Cuál es su agresividad?

-disculpe usted aquí a la loca escandalosa esta señora y….

-¡capitán!

-¡que te calles Madarame, cállate!—le dio una fulminante mirada Zaraki a Ikkaku en elegante ropa oscura—disculpe usted señora pero es que lo que el escandaloso este quiso decir, es que llevamos toda la mañana aquí y no nos han dejado pasar a verla.

-oiga no espere un momento ¿ustedes también vienen a ver a la reina?—dijo Lita y salió al frente sosteniendo unas flores en las manos— ¿ustedes también son amigos de Leidy8231?

-sí. Somos amigos desde hace muy poco pero lo que le paso en el set de grabación pues nos afecto a todos. De verdad queremos saber como esta y claro, verla de ser posible.

-bueno pues siendo así señor, déjeme ir y hablar con mi esposo. Él es el médico que la ha estado atendiendo y voy a ir a preguntarle si podemos pasar para….

.

-.-

.

Eran las cinco de la tarde y yo aun, no reaccionaba. Ninguno de mis queridos amigos que había ido a visitarme pudo pasar a verme porque Darien no le parecía muy recomendable que lo hicieran dadas las condiciones en las que estaba. Explicándole a su flamante esposa que la situación era delicada, finalmente recibió todos los regalos que las muchachas me habían llevado y salió con ella tomado de la mano a explicarles a los demás que no podía dejarlos pasar pero que cualquier cosa, llamaran a mi Fye. Les dijo que solo podía estar una persona conmigo y que así él lo prohibiera, Fye no iba a dejarme ni sola ni mucho menos con nadie más que no fuera él. Explico que Fye era muy terco y que lo mejor era dejarlo así. No quería meterse con él porque se ponía en sus zapatos y sabía que eso que estaba pasando, no era fácil para nadie. Ellos también lo entendieron y se fueron.

Solo, completamente solo y agotado sobre esa camilla, yo finalmente reaccione y no sentí tanto dolor.

-Fye, Fye mi amor ¿qué, que estas…?

-shu, shu, shu, no hables—se despertó asustado y me miro aun con los ojos entrecerrados—no digas nada más y espera, voy a llamar a Chiba para que….

-te amo, mucho… mucho mi amor.

-y yo a ti—deslizaron algunas lagrimas por su bello rostro mientras me tomaba la mano con delicadeza—no hagas ningún esfuerzo mi reina y….

Luego, entro mi hermoso y muy comestible doctor a revisarme.

-aja ¿hasta que por fin despertó de nuevo reina?

-mi…mi ex amor, lindo—trate de mirarlo y saludarlo pero aun me dolía muchísimo— ¿qué, que haces aquí y en…?

-bueno, al menos sabemos que no esta tan mal, eso es algo. Sabe perfectamente quien soy yo y ¿si sabe quién es este señor de aquí que se ve del carajo?

-muy gracioso Chiba, muy gracioso.

-claro que sé quién, es, mi ex amor lindo—respondí con dificultad mientras intentaba sentarme—es mi querido, Fye y, se ve muy, can…cansado ¿no?

-¿si ve señor? mejor vaya y mientras yo la reviso y aplico unos nuevos medicamentos, usted puede ir y….

-no, yo no me voy a ir para ninguna parte y mucho menos lo voy a dejar solo con mi reina ¿de acuerdo?

Fue tan graciosa la escena que a pesar de que me estaba doliendo todo, me reí.

-mi Fye, mi lindo bombón. Hazle, hazle caso a Darien y ve a…

-no—se sentó a mi lado y me beso de nuevo una canalizada mano—yo no te voy a dejar sola, no puedo y además, no quiero.

-vea señor, no sea tan cansón— sonrió Darien—mejor vaya a la cafetería y consiga una botella de agua porque me imagino que ella debe tener mucha sed—me miró— ¿cierto que si?

-si, así es. Tengo mucha sed y, y me gustaría….

-ah bueno—se levanto como un resorte—entonces voy a ir a traerte agua mi amor y ya vengo. Ya vengo, no me demoro nada.

-gracias mi Fye y, te, te amo mi amor.

-y yo a ti. Ya vengo—luego miro con desaprobación a Darien—mucho cuidado con mi reina ¿oyó Chiba?

-sí, sí, váyase tranquilo que aquí lo esperamos. Oiga no pero debería es advertirle a ella ¡no a mí!

Se soltó a reír.

-ella era la que me acosaba todo el tiempo, no yo.

-como sea Chiba, ella ahora está enferma y como no le puedo decir nada, se lo digo a usted—luego me miró y sonrió levemente—ahora vengo mi amor. No me demoro nada mi reina.

Y cuando mi amado Fye se fue…

-se ve, mi Fye se ve de la patada Darien ¿Cuánto, cuanto llevo aquí?

-un par de días pero si, es cierto. Es que por más que le he dicho a ese señor que se vaya a descansar, no hace caso.

-dale por favor un calmante sin, que se dé cuenta; que Rukia o Orihime te ayuden, ellas son las especiales para eso. Dale algo para que, descanse porque….

-sí, sí, si señora pero no se me agite —me acomodo una almohada tras la espalda— No se me acelere que ¿usted sabe la cantidad de medicamentos que tiene en todo el cuerpo y en qué cantidades para poder estar así? ¿Despierta? No abuse y no se preocupe, entre todos nos encargamos de su novio pero usted no haga sobre esfuerzos, le puede hacer daño.

-gracias Darien, te lo agradezco mucho.

A la larga mi novio volvió con la botella de agua y como yo estaba mejor (gracias a que me inyectaban altas dosis de tranquilizantes en el suero cada hora) dejaron pasar a algunas pocas personas que estaban ahí para saber cómo estaba. Para visitarme.

Momento que ellas aprovecharon para hacer lo que Darien les había pedido.

-gracias Orihime, que amable.

-no hay de qué y ahora tómatelo todo—me miro Orihime y me dio a entender todo con la mirada, ahí estaba el sedante para que mi Fye durmiera y descansara un rato—tómatelo todo si no quieres que la reina se enoje contigo ¿eso es lo que quieres bombón? ¿Que se enoje y no vuelva a salir con nosotros a ninguna parte?

-no, no digas eso ni de chiste Orihime y lo hare, me lo tomare todo. Gracias muchachos y que pena, se ven algo cansados.

-creo que usted es el menos indicado para decir eso ¿no señor?—lo miro Byakuya y con él todos los demás.

-en fin…

Me levante un poco y sonreí.

-gracias por estar aquí muchachos y que pena, imagino que tienen cosas que hacer y….

-y ni mierda de eso reina—se acerco Uryuu mientras a mi Fye, le iba haciendo efecto el sedante. Como será que se sentó y se recostó sobre ambas manos a un lado de mí camilla—bueno, parece que por fin conseguimos que se durmiera ¿no muchachas?

Rukia y Orihime se miraron y se reían de sus maldades. Al lado de sus parejas y mientras yo consentía el alborotado y mal tratado cabello de mi novio, estuve de acuerdo cuando Uryuu ofreció llevárselo para su casa con Orihime para que descansara.

Lo extraño de todo eso es que Byakuya se ofreció muy amablemente a ayudarlo a subir hasta el carro de Uryuu.

-muchas gracias Uryuu, gracias Byakuya, se los agradezco mucho. Cuiden mucho de mi lindo _neko_ y….

-¿_neko_?—medio sonrió Byakuya, vaya que estaba raro.

-sí, mi gatito, mi bello y angelical _neko._ Cuiden mucho a mi Fye y gracias, gracias por todo y ¡ah!

-¿qué te paso mujer?

-nada, nada Hisana. Es solo que ya se me debe estar pasando el efecto de los medicamentos, es solo eso.

-ay no pero si estas así reina, no te podemos dejar sola esta noche. Alguien se tiene que quedar contigo hoy mientras este hombre duerme y se recupera ¿Quién se queda?

-no pues, yo me quedo. No hay problema.

-no Rukia, que pena. Váyanse tranquilos que, que yo….

-voy a ir a llevar a su novio al carro de Ishida señora y vuelvo—dijo Byakuya igual de serio—yo me quedo con usted esta noche y eso no está a discusión ¿estamos?—miró a todos los demás mientras entre él y Uryuu cargaban a mi Fye por los hombros completamente noqueado.

Luego hablo Hisana para apoyarlo.

-ah bueno mi amor, entonces yo me voy a la casa y mañana temprano te traigo desayuno y ropa ¿te parece?

-gracias Hisana, te lo agradezco mucho.

Esa noche y (como desde que estaba hospitalizada) llena de altas dosis de medicamentos, Byakuya se quedo conmigo y disculpándose dijo que no había sido su intención hacerme daño. Me explico lo que yo ya sabía, que se había tratado de un accidente y que aunque habíamos empezado con el pie izquierdo, él no me odiaba y es más, hasta me había empezado a tomar algo de afecto. Yo le dije lo obvio, que yo eso ya lo sabía y que lo que más me gustaba era verlo así, tranquilo y sonreír. Le ofrecí mi amistad y me disculpe con él por ponerlo en esas. Le pedí que se fuera a su casa con su esposa pero por mas que le insistí, no hizo caso.

.

.

Al otro día y ya de noche, mi Fye por fin despertó en la cómoda cama de huéspedes de Orihime. Se despertó y le asustó tanto no verse en el hospital que se levantó de un salto de esa cama. Luego y saliendo a la sala, se encontró con una amorosa pareja muy enamorada que se besaba.

-¿Orihime, Ishida? ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? Pero no, esa no es la pregunta ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué hago yo aquí si lo que debería es estar en….?

-relájate Fye y ven, ven y come algo que has dormido desde ayer y debes tener hambre corazón—salió Orihime de la cocina con dos platos—siéntate y cuando acabes de comer, te acompañamos al hospital.

-oye no espera un momento ¿qué hora es? ¿Cuánto dices que he dormido?

-deje de joder tanto guevon y siéntese—le halo una silla Uryuu en la mesa—coma más bien y coma rápido a ver si nos vamos ¿no? ¿No es eso lo que quiere? ¿No quiere ir y ver cómo está la reina?

-pues claro idiota y es más, me voy ya mismo para allá porque yo debería es estar allá y no acá. Que a propósito ¿Cómo fue que yo termine durmiendo tanto si yo no quería? ¿Ustedes tuvieron algo que ver en eso, cierto?

-como haya sido Fye, no molestes tanto y come. Come que ella está mejor. Llame hace un rato a Kuchiki-san y me dijo que estaba bien. La han mantenido despierta a punta de medicamentos pero ya empezó a comer. Muévete que lo ultimo que necesitamos ahora es otro enfermo ¿no crees?

Terco como el solo pero sin poder refutar su argumento, se sentó y comió. Comió pero al igual que le paso Uryuu (que siempre sufría por lo mismo) tuvo un fuerte dolor de estomago después de comer porque Orihime podía ser muy bella, dulce y amable pero como chef, era un completo desastre. Un horror.

Y con Rukia y con Ichigo que estaban cansados porque estuvieron todo el día cuidándome, lo vi llegar.

-¡gatito!

-mi reina…-sonrió y se me acercó mientras los demás se reían por la forma tan cariñosa como lo había llamado—hola mi amor ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sientes?

-más tranquila porque ya te ves más descansado y no te preocupes por mí, estoy bien. Lo que si me tiene preocupada es lo del programa ¿qué hacemos mi amor?

-que programa ni que pan caliente señora—se me acostó a un lado en la camilla y me abrazo.

-oye, no hagas eso Fye. Ella se ve mejor pero no abuses, la puedes lastimar y….

-déjalo, déjalo Orihime que lo que mi gatico quiere es que yo lo consienta ¿cierto que si mi lindo _neko_? —Le empecé a acariciar el cabello— ¿Mi gatico _kawaii_?

Fue muy gracioso porque dándoselas de alegre, se transformo en eso. En un bello gatico blanco muy pequeño y tierno.

_-¡kawaii!_

_-meaw, meaw…._

-mago de mierda degenerado—reía Uryuu mientras él se me había subido al pecho y me lamia la cara con esa pequeña lengua que era tan tierna— ¿hacer eso y en las condiciones que esta? ¡Coja oficio guevon!

-¡Ishida!

-ya, ya ustedes dos, no vayan a empezar—entro Byakuya de la mano con su esposa y una sesta de frutas—déjenlo que si se quiere convertir en un gato, en un pájaro o en un tiburón, eso es problema de él, no de ustedes.

-hola Byakuya, Hisana ¿qué hacen por acá?

-vinimos a ver como estabas y a traerte esto de parte de todos los demás—dijo Hisana y mostrándome la cesta mientras mi lindo y consentido _nek_, no hacía sino ronronear porque le estaba acariciando la espalda, la puso sobre una pequeña mesa junto a mi cama.

-muchas gracias por su amabilidad y de verdad que ya me estoy empezando a sentir mal con todos ustedes, que pena. Gracias y oigan, hablando del programa y de los demás, se me acaba de ocurrir una idea.

-ay no—entro Darien de la mano con su bella esposa—las ideas de esta mujer son un peligro ¿no Serena?

-hmmm, no diría que un peligro pero si mi amor—rió con él—nunca se sabe que puede pasar cuando a esta mujer se le ocurre algo.

-oigan no pero ¿y ese gato de donde salió?

_-meaw, meaw…._

-larga historia mi ex amor lindo pero lo que les decía—me senté mejor y acomode a mi gatico sobre mi estomago para seguirlo consintiendo— ¿qué les parece si Orihime es mi reemplazo en el programa de la otra semana?

-¡¿qué?!

-¡¿que como?!—exclamo una muy sorprendida Orihime.

-sí, no se pongan así que por lo que le entendí a mi ex amor lindo, yo me tengo que ir para mi mundo y entre más rápido, mejor. Me voy y como me voy a ir no sé por cuanto tiempo, alguien se tiene que encargar del programa mientras vuelvo.

-¿qué fue lo que dijiste mi reina?

Pregunto mi Fye muy sorprendido después de haber dado un salto y haber regresado a la normalidad.

-¿es un chiste verdad? ¿Cómo es eso de que te vas?

-si, según le entendí a mi Darien…

-¡oye!—exclamo una ofendida Serena.

Por eso el por siempre guapo y atento Darien Chiba, tuvo que intervenir una vez más.

-ya déjala mi amor, ya que. Tú sabes que ella es así y eso no va a cambiar nunca. Yo ya hasta me acostumbre.

-como les decía, Darien me dijo que si regresaba a mi mundo por unos días; si me iba a _realidad_ y me quedaba allá, tal vez me recupere más rápido.

-no pero ¿Cómo así que…..?

-es lo más recomendable señor—intervino Darien con mucha seriedad—no podemos seguir suministrándole esa peligrosa cantidad de calmantes para mantenerla despierta, eso sería contraproducente y como la respuesta; por más que la he buscado no está aquí, lo mejor es que regrese y se trate allá.

-pero….

-pero nada mi gatito, mi bello y angelical _neko_—le tome el rostro en ambas manos y le sonreí—Orihime puede encargarse de la conducción del programa mientras vuelvo ¿verdad que puedes hacerlo muñeca?

-ay reina no, no sé. Me da algo de miedo no hacerlo bien y….

-lo harás bien y sé que puedes porque para hacer eso, solo se necesita ser medio loco y tú tienes la dosis perfecta de locura preciosa—me reí y ellos conmigo— Cuiden mucho de mi niño bonito por favor y Orihime, que al menos coma y duerma bien después de parrandear y coger ¿no?

Era gracioso pero si, había vuelto a ser yo otra vez y eso les causaba mucha gracia. Sobre todo a él.

-muchas gracias por toda su preocupación, por toda su ayuda muchachos y bueno…parece que ya llegaron por mí—me levante cuando escuche la puerta— Me voy para ese mundo de mierda pero nos vemos. Confió en que pueda regresar rápido.

-¿lista para irnos, mi reina bella?

-ay no—refunfuño mi Fye cuando lo vio— ¿usted? ¿Y usted que hace aquí?

-buenas noches ¿Cómo me les va? Vengo por la reina bella porque me escribió un _review_ y me pidió que viniera a recogerla ¿nos vamos? Tengo que volver a escribir incestos y volver con la perversa, mi reina bella.

-sí, sí, ya voy—me reí con él—ah por cierto, no se los he presentado muchachos. Él es mi amigo y colega, es mi niño rey gore y me hizo el favor de venir para llevarme a mi mundo. Para llevarme de vuelta a _realidad_.

-mucho gusto—le extendió una mano muy traviesa Orihime—Orihime Inoue, niño rey gore.

-¿cómo le va muchacho?

Le extendió una mano como de mal genio Uryuu. Era el colmo con mi amigo ¡despertaba los celos de todos! es increíble pero si, es muy guapo y tiene una cara casi tan angelical como la de mi amado Fye. Oigan no pero ¡tranquilos! Mi niño rey gore puede ser mi hermano, es un encanto.

-un placer conocerlos a todo pero en serio, ya tenemos que irnos. Vámonos reina bella que mi semestre; como cosa rara, se está yendo a la mierda y tengo muchas cosas por hacer. Hasta luego y oye—me miro con diversión— ¿qué fue lo que te paso ah? Estas peor que Goku y Vegeta en cualquiera de mis _fics_.

-larga y muy dolorosa historia bebe pero espérate—fui con todos para despedirme—gracias muchachos, espero nos veamos muy pronto.

Despidiéndome de beso y abrazo de mis más recientes amigos, luego fui con él, con mi amado Fye. Dándole un abrazo con todas mis fuerzas antes de que aquellos dolores me hicieran gritar, lo bese y le pedí que se cuidara. Me daba mucha tristeza tener que dejarlo pero no era justo con él. Me le estaba convirtiendo en un problema y él (también los demás claro) ya tenía bastantes.

-cuídate mucho mi reina y escríbeme en cuanto llegues. Estaré pendiente de tu mensaje.

-te amo mucho mi Fye y juicioso ¿de acuerdo? no creo que tarde mucho en volver pero ya sabes, voy a extrañarte con todo mi corazón mi amor.

-en cuanto te sientas bien regresa ¿por favor? No sabes lo que me está doliendo que te me vayas otra vez. El programa, ese apartamento y sobre todo mi cama, no es lo mismo si tú no estás ahí.

-mi reina bella…. Me tengo que ir.

-ya, ya, ya voy mi niño rey gore, ya voy lasombrabajotucama. Eh… ¡si que jodes! ¿Que no ves que yo amo a mi Fye?—me reí con él y con nosotros todos los demás—hasta luego amigos y nos vemos después. Gracias por todo.

Utilizando la cuenta y la contraseña de mi amigo, regresamos a _realidad _y si, era verdad. En cuanto regrese me sentí mejor pero bueno, físicamente hablando; es que estar en piloto automático en _realidad_ es algo difícil, todo el tiempo las personas te están hablando y mandando.

Físicamente bien y hablando con mi amigo que no hacía sino bromear con todo lo que le estaba contando, desde ya los extrañaba pero sobre todo a él, al hombre que amaba y adoraba con toda mi alma.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11: ¡último programa! Que pesar.**

Una semana más había pasado y yo, me moría por regresar con ellos y sobre todo con él, quería estar a su lado. Lo extrañaba muchísimo y curiosamente a él le pasaba lo mismo. Ese día y siendo casi la hora de empezar, Orihime estaba muy nerviosa esperando que le acomodaran el micrófono para arrancar.

-Oye Orihime nena, ¿qué es lo que te pasa? te veo como muy nerviosa y tú no eres así, ¿te sientes bien? ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de tomar o...?

-no, no, Uryuu mi amor, estoy bien. Es solo que no sé como la reina puede hacer esto como si se tratara de la cosa más relajada del mundo ¡definitivamente esta loca de remate!

-bueno pero hablando de la reina… — se le acerco Uryuu a mi bello novio que ese día estaba más bello que nunca, estaba de azul y blanco— ¿qué sabe de ella? ¿Si se sabe algo o no?

-pues claro Ishida ¡obvio!

Se soltó a reír con los demás.

-es lógico que sepa de ella pero, ¿le doy un consejo? nunca, pero nunca se enamore de un escritor, jamás. Ese fue el consejo que me mando en un video y claro, junto a una de sus hermosa y extensas cartas.

-oiga, ¿en serio?— le pregunto un curioso Kisuke— ¿por qué dice eso? ¿Qué tanto es lo que le dice en esas cartas pues?

-bueno, les diré un poco de lo último que me escribió y lo que más me gusto – saco su teléfono y busco la última carta que le había mandado.

"_Mi muy querido gatito, mi amor, todas las noches me acuesto pensando en ti y en lo mucho que te amo, en lo mucho que te extraño y te necesito a mi lado. Mi último pensamiento antes de cerrar los ojos eres tú y claro está, también eres el primero cuando me despierto cada soleada y hermosa mañana, el color del sol me recuerda lo brillante y lo hermoso que es tu cabello. Te extraño, te he extrañado muchísimo mi amor y espero que todo por allá vaya muy bien. Que los muchachos estén bien en su trabajo y que no hayan cancelado el programa todavía. De verdad que les he tomado aprecio y me he divertido mucho con ellos y claro, sobre todo contigo haciéndoles maldades; es que, ¿no es divertido mi amor? ay si ¡estoy que vuelvo! Tengo muchas ganas de ir porque quiero verlos, que salgamos a alguna parte pero sobre y todo y más que nada, para que lo hagamos mucho toda la noche después de haber bailado y tomado. Me fascina, me encanta despertar abrazada a tu tatuada y perfumada espalda para besarla, para impregnarme de tu calor y de tu dulce amor que me llena por completo, que amo y adoro con toda mi alma. Te amo más allá del tiempo y del espacio Fye, no sabes cómo me gustaría que..."_

_-_oiga no, pórtese serio guevon, ¿eso lo escribió la reina? ¡¿Esa loca?!

No lo pudieron evitar, la fuerte afirmación de Ishida los hizo reír a todos.

-sí, ¿que no escucho? eso me lo escribió ayer pero como la carta es muy larga y ya vamos es a empezar con el programa... no les puedo contar mas pero me dijo que si se le quitaba esa migraña que ha tenido desde que llego, venia. Espero por _Kami_ se le quite porque me hace una falta loca. La extraño tanto o más de lo que ella me extraña a mí.

-sí, la verdad si hace falta.

Dijo Byakuya y todos lo miraron con la cara de WTF más grande de la historia.

-oye no, pequeño Byakuya, ¿es en serio? ¿A ti te hace falta esa mujer que según tú te cae tan mal?

-las personas no se deben juzgar sin antes haberlas tratado y ese es un error que no pienso volver a cometer, gata. Además, Tite me dijo que si esa mujer se hubiera muerto y más en nuestro set de grabación, me habría sabido a mierda.

-pues usted puede decir lo que quiera y justificarlo como le dé la gana Kuchiki Byakuya pero oiga güero, cuidado con este tipo – dijo Aizen por molestarlo— Puede que este casado y todo eso pero...yo creo que lo que paso es que le empezó a gustar su reina; porque es que güero ¡divina! qué mujer tan bella esa carajo y no, no solo eso, ¡tan loca!

-pues muy de malas por él Aizen porque si no me la pudo quitar Chiba que es Chiba, ya nadie podrá.

Luego se hizo detrás de cámaras muy alegre y sonriente, ay si, se ve divino mi gatico cuando sonríe y esta alegre.

-bueno vagos degenerados, llego la hora. ¿Lista Orihime?

-ay Fye no, yo ya ni sé si...

-tranquilízate Orihime y solo sé tu misma— le sonrió muy amablemente mientras se ponía los auriculares— por algo fue mi misma reina la que te recomendó para ser su reemplazo. Ella sabía que podías hacerlo bien y, ¿sabes qué? yo pienso lo mismo—luego miro a los demás y dijo muy profesionalmente— Muy bien todos, ya vamos a empezar. En cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno...

-¡hola estimado y querido publico! un abrazo y un beso muy cariñoso para todos y ah, ¿por qué no? para todas aquellas televidentes que nos ven en casa.

-¡_mamacita! ¡Te amo Inoue!_

_-uy si, linda mi amor pero, ¿y la reina? ¿Dónde anda la belleza de la reina?_

_-_su querida conductora no estará aquí el día de hoy porque esta delicada de salud pero me pidió a mí que viniera en su lugar. Oigan pero, ¿no me quieren aquí? ¿Quieren que me vaya?

Lo dijo e hizo la cara de tristeza más graciosa que haya visto en mucho tiempo. Se parecía a la cara de tristeza que me hace mi Fye cuando quiere que le haga algo.

_-¡no! ¡Estamos felices viéndote en esa faldita tan pequeña mi amor! ¡Preciosa!_

_-uy si ¡riquísima!_

-¡silencio partida de calenturientos de mierda!— se levanto enojado Uryuu de la silla mientras Ichigo y lo demás reían— ¡dejen de estar chiflando a MI mujer porque...!

-_uyyyyyyy…_

-¿su mujer Ishida?— arqueo una ceja Ulquiorra que estaba sentado cerca— ¿cómo así, y eso cuando fue?

-_uuuuuuuu…._

-bueno, bueno ustedes allá— los miro Orihime enojada— se me calman y si, si lindo Ulquiorra, Uryuu está en lo correcto.

-¡_uyyyyyyyy….!_

-él y yo estamos viviendo juntos hace una semana y no puedo ser más feliz ¡lo amo!

Ante la alegre y efusiva exclamación de Orihime, más de uno se deprimió. Ella, tenía muchos seguidores que la adoraban y por eso esa noticia les había partido el corazón a más de uno. Lo cual provoco un fuerte suspiro de decepción por parte de los hombres que había en el público.

Algunos como Aizen y a Ulquiorra, les deprimía mucho saber que ya no se iban a poder acostar con ella.

-ay no, no se me pongan así encantos y ¡oigan! no me han dejado presentarles a los invitados de hoy— le guiño un ojo a la cámara que mi novio le señalo— por estar molestando y diciendo cosas que no vienen a lugar en este momento, no me han dejado presentarles a nuestros invitados de hoy y decirles algo que les tengo que decir con urgencia. Gracias a la poca audiencia que estamos teniendo de ustedes, partida de inútiles en sus casas...

-_uuuuuuuu…_

-hoy será el último programa del show.

-¡¿_qué?! ¡¿Cómo así?! Eso, ¡eso no puede ser!_

-pues sí, así como lo oyen. Hoy es nuestro último programa y quiero que por favor les demos una calurosa bienvenida a los actores con los que cerramos la última temporada que se transmitió de _Bleach. _Un fuerte aplauso por favor para ¡los _fullbrings_! ¡Aplaudan pues inútiles por favor!

Y aunque Orihime los estaba medio insultando y tratando mal, si, así lo hicieron. Muchos no querían pero terminaron aplaudiendo.

-muchas gracias por haber aceptado la invitación muchachos, que alegría nos da verlos acá.

-no, al contrario preciosa— la miro casi que de arriba abajo Ginjo— el placer es todo nuestro. Gracias por habernos invitado.

-bueno y como la idea es entrar en materia de una vez y no extendernos más antes de irnos a la pausa, empezare con las preguntas que el degenerado del _neko _y la reina prepararon para ustedes ¿les parece?

-hey Orihime—salió detrás de las cámaras mi _neko_ lindo—solo mi reina me puede decir así ¿de acuerdo? tu como ya te conseguiste novio oficial y no me quisiste aceptar la invitación que te hice la semana pasada….

-_uuuuuuu…._

Dijeron algunos entre el público mientras algunos otros como los invitados, se reían de lo lindo.

-como sea, "señor productor" ¿será que me deja empezar o no?

-adelante preciosa—sonrió y se puso los auriculares de nuevo—con todo gusto, Inoue.

_-uuuuuuu…._

-bueno pues la primera pregunta; que no es solo para ti Kugo, es también para todos ustedes muchachos, es esta —los miro y les sonrió, vaya que nuestra encargada de vestuario era genial. Se veían increíbles ahí sentados y con las piernas cruzadas— ¿que han estado haciendo después de haber trabajado en _Bleach_?

-bueno, pues yo volví a lo mismo de siempre pero pues que me toca porque después de haber trabajado en _Bleach_ ¡pam! Mi carrera como actor se murió.

-ay no querido, no te pongas así—le paso una mano con cariño Orihime a Kugo por el pelo cuando lo vio tan deprimido—dinos ¿qué es eso en lo que trabajas que te pone así?

-ay Orihime, el horror. Como no volví a conseguir trabajo como actor; ni siquiera de extra me llaman carajo, me toco volver al almacén de mi papa y hacer lo que detesto, encargarme de la mecánica y de la contabilidad a veces.

_-uuuuuuuu…._

-_oiga pero ¡¿de qué se queja?!— _dijo por allá el mismo escandaloso de siempre, Ikkaku de mal genio— ¡_eso es mejor que nada guevon de mierda, acuérdese que me quedo debiendo plata perro! ¡¿Cuándo me va a pagar ah?!_

_-¡Madarame!_—lo regaño Zaraki— _¿cuántas veces le decimos que deje de gritar para todo, ah pendejo? Una cosa es su papel en la serie y otra la realidad. No joda tanto y siéntese, siéntese que mire no más quienes vienen por allá._

Dijo y no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risa de maldad por lo que le dijo. Lo cual provoco el miedo y el susto de un enojado Ikkaku. Por eso le toco calmarse porque lo que había visto la otra vez en el programa cuando los llamaron, no le había gustado para nada.

_-bueno, bueno ¿Cuál es su alboroto insecto calvo? Deje de joder si no quiere que lo saque a patadas del set ¿entendió?_

_-Vegeta…-_dijo Goku mientras le ponía una mano sobre un musculoso hombro para intentar calmarlo—_ya hemos hablado de esto. Deja de ser tan agresivo que con eso no ganamos nada y en cambio…_

Pero mientras Goku ponía un dedo sobre su frente y se llevaba a Vegeta a donde originalmente estaban; comiendo como cerdos, Orihime seguía con las preguntas.

-bueno Kugo entonces ¿en eso andas ahora? ¿Trabajando con tu papa en su almacén de repuestos y mecánica?

-sí, que pereza me da—hizo mala cara mientras sus compañeros se reían—mi papa jode mucho y dice que no me pago un bachiller con énfasis en contabilidad para nada; es que él es así, a todo le quiere sacar ganancia. Además dice que si no le ayudo con eso, no me deja vivir más en la casa.

-cof, cof, hijo de papi y mami. Hace todo lo que le dicen—dijo sentada a su lado la bella Riruka que estaba usando una muy sexy mini falda negra.

-Riruka….no me empieces, no me vayas a sacar la mierda que no estoy para tus bromas pesadas ahora.

-ay mi amor, mi Kugo—le tomo una mano y se la beso con cariño mientras le guiño un ojo—tranquilo bebe que solo es por molestarte, por nada más.

_-¡uyyyyyyyyy!_

_-¡¿esa cosota es novia de ese feote?! ¡Increíble!_

_-¡uyyyyyyyyyyy!_

-oigan no pero, ahora sí que fue cierto que me sorprendí— sonrió Orihime mientras se abanicaba con el papel que tenía en la mano— ¿cómo es eso? ¿Tu al fin si le dijiste que si a Kugo, Riruka? Aun no me lo puedo creer. Como tu decías que….

-sí, sí, sé lo que decía Orihime. Yo decía que Kugo era más peligroso que levantarle la voz a la mama cuando lo está regañando a uno pero no, resulta que estaba equivocada.

Volvió a mirarlo y a sonreírle con cariño.

-yo no sé porque Kugo le tiene tanta pereza a su trabajo si es precisamente por eso, que a mí me gusto, que hoy en día estamos juntos y pues hmm, si me da pena decirlo pero pues es la verdad.

-¿qué? ¿Qué es eso que te da pena decir Riruka?

-yo me enamore de Kugo porque pude ver más que sus sudados abdominales ese día que fui a comprar una llanta para mi moto.

_-¡uyyyyyy!_

-pude verle una sonrisa que jamás le había visto. Me enterneció ver lo bien que trataba a su papa y en si a toda su familia. Ah…. (Suspiro y lo miro) es un encanto cuando esta sin camisa, todo sudado, sonriendo y trabajando. Esa grasa por todas las manos y parte de la cara, se le divina.

-_awwwwwww…._

Obvio, mientras los hombres hacían cara de asco por haber escuchado eso de una enamorada chica, nuestras nenas suspiraban porque eso les había parecido muy romántico.

-eh, esto yo, no sé qué decir—dijo Kugo apenado y sonrojado—pues viéndolo así no se ve tan mal pero no, no es justo porque es que tu trabajo Riruka, es genial.

-bueno pero y ¿tú qué haces Riruka? No has contestado la pregunta y claro—miro a los demás—faltan ustedes también muchachos.

-bueno nena pues yo… administro el local de mi papa. Soy la encargada de la caja y a veces; cuando uno de nuestros tatuadores se va de viaje, pues los hago yo.

-oye pero, razón tiene Kugo nena porque eso ¡es increíble! no sabía que eras tatuadora. Oye ¿no será que tú me puedes tatuar en la espalda el nombre de mi Uryuu así en un tribal bien lindo para….?

_-¡uyyyyyyy!_

_-¡pero como lo quiere la muñequita! ¡¿No preciosa?!_

Dijo por allá Ulquiorra muerto de risa por ver hacer coraje a Uryuu.

-ah sí nena, toma—saco una tarjeta de la pequeña bolsa negra que llevaba y se la pasó—ve cuando quieras que con el solo hecho de que vayas al local, es suficiente para mi papa y para mí. Eso nos traería muy buena clientela. Oye nena pero, no te pierdas tanto. Desde ese día que salimos con ese triple papito de Ulquiorra y la pasamos en su….

-¡oye! No digas eso Riruka.

_-¡¿Cómo así Orihime?!—_Se levanto Uryuu de la silla de muy mal genio— _¿que tú hiciste que con quien?_

-_deje la neura guevon que no pasa nada_—le dijo Ulquiorra con una gran sonrisa—_eso paso hace mucho tiempo y…._

_-¡ahora sí que le voy a partir la cara por hijue….!_

_-¡Ishida!_

_-¡Ichigo!—_grito Rukia.

_-déjalo Rukia_—dijo muerto de risa Renji que por fin había llegado de viaje. Andaba en las vegas gastándose toda su quincena—_ver como Ichigo le da en la cara al pesado de Ishida, es genial._

-¡oigan!—dijo mi novio pero aunque si le daba risa ver como se agarraban de las mechas, los detuvo con su magia—dejen la bobada que tenemos que seguir con el… ¡mi reina!

-hola, hola mi amor ¿me has extrañado bombón?

Llegue y le sonreí muy coqueta.

-¡nena! Mi hermosa reina estas….estas más preciosa de lo que te recuerdo ¿qué te hiciste?

-nada, nada mi amor. Yo sigo siendo la misma feota de siempre pero tú, oh amor—le tome el rostro por ambas manos y le di un pequeño beso—mi _neko kawaii_, mi niño lindo y hermoso, estas divino mi amor. Me has hecho tanta falta tesoro, tanta, que pues vine un ratico pero no me puedo quedar mucho nene.

_-oigan pero ¡si es la reina!_

_-si ¿no que estaba enferma pues mamacita rica? ¿Al fin que pasó Orihime?_

-pues ella si estaba enferma, y estuvo bastante delicada de hecho; pero como ella es ella, aquí esta. Démosle por favor un gran aplauso de bienvenida a la conductora de este programa ¡un aplauso pues a la reina haraganes que no sirven para nada! ¡Aplaudan pues inútiles!

Muy sonriente y en ese bello vestido rojo tallado, Orihime estaba haciendo muy bien su trabajo. Los estaba insultando mucho en el proceso y eso a alguien no le estaba gustando mucho que digamos.

_-oye Inoue ¿hasta cuándo nos mal tratas ah? Qué bueno que ya volvió la reina ¡ella si nos da mucho cariño mi amor!_

_-¡Capitán Kyoraku!—_lo palmeo en un brazo Nanao—_no diga esas cosas por favor ¿no le da pena ser tan imprudente?_

_-uy no mi amor… para nada_—le tomo una mejilla con una mano y se le acerco para besarla.

_-¡uyyyyyyy!_

_-oiga no ¡no sea así!_—dijo a una corta distancia Hisagi—_no coma delante de los pobres capitán. Eso ¡eso no se hace!_

_-ah Hisagi, guevon de mierda—_se soltó a reír Kira a su lado—_que viene hablar si la otra vez con Yachiru usted estaba…._

_-¡¿que usted se metió con mi niña?!_

Se levanto Zaraki muerto de ira y lo tomándolo del cuello por la camisa, estaba alistando un puño para alistárselo. Obvio, se lo dio en el acto.

_-¡capitán!_

_-¡que no grites Ikkaku!—_dijo Yumichika a su lado algo exasperado mientras se levantaban de la sillas—_camina a ver si evitamos que el capitán mate a ese imbécil. Eh, que problema con esa muchacha por Kami ¡¿Por qué será tan perra ah?!_

Pero con Zaraki y el pobre lerdo de Hisagi, las cosas no se ponían mejor.

_-¡hable a ver imbécil de mierda! ¡¿Que usted se metió con mi niña cuando y donde?! ¡Hable! ¡Sea varón y asumas las consecuencias!_

_-capitán, cálmese_—intentaba quitárselo de encima Kira mientras los sayayines ya estaban llegando y claro, mi Fye, los demás y yo, no hacíamos sino reírnos de la situación —_cálmese que pues para ser honestos, fue su hija la que lo busco cuando estábamos tomando ese día en el bar._

_-sí, claro malparido_—escupió algo de sangre Hisagi—_así como hizo usted cuando lo de la fiesta del capitán Kuchiki en la terraza del güero y después se la llevo para su casa ¿no guevon?_

_-¡¿qué, que?! ¡Yachiru!_

Mientras nuestros queridos guardias de seguridad (o sea los sayayines más musculosos del universo) los separaban y los demás nos reíamos a carcajadas, Yachiru, uy, Yachiru estaba muy ocupada en uno de los baños del estudio con un atractivo sujeto que le tenía muchas ganas.

¿Alguien no ha notado que un personaje muy entretenido no ha hablado en un buen rato? Pues sí, así es. Ese mismo estaba en ese baño dándole con todas sus fuerzas por detrás sin parar.

-ummmm si, si, oh si Aizen _¡motto! Motto, motto…._

Con las manos apoyadas sobre la baldosa blanca y siendo embestida sin piedad, estaba haciendo una de las cosas que más le gustaba hacer en el mundo, gritar y gemir de placer. Con el rostro rojo, sudado y a muy poco de estallar gracias al fuerte movimiento de caderas de un muy excitado Aizen, no sabía el problema que se nos había armado a nosotros en el set de grabación y todo por sus maldades, por sus irresponsabilidades.

_-vea capitán Kenpachi, relájese. Todo el mundo sabe que su hija es bien alegre. Ella es así y no debería…._

_-¿Cómo así capitán Hitsugaya? ¿Y usted como porque me dice eso con tanta naturalidad? _

_-¿Cómo porque capitán?—_respondió Yumichika con una gran sonrisa—_este muchacho también termino enredado una noche con esa degenerada de su hija. Oiga capitán ¿no ha pensando en ponerle una armadura de acero en la cosa a ver si deja de coger tanto?_

_-¡este es mucho infeliz de….!_

_-¡Kuro-ton_!—dijo mi novio mirando hacia las cámaras mientras Zaraki, le caía a golpes a un sorprendido Toshiro.

-¿qué?

_-¡comerciales!—_le pidió mientras me abrazaba por la cintura y hacia lo de siempre, me tocaba el trasero—_uy si mi amor, han pasado tantos días que ya hasta se me había olvidado lo grande y suave que es mi reina._

_-ay mi amor, me fascinas. _

Me reí muy feliz a su lado mientras los demás se daban en la cara; ya saben, Uryuu aprovecho la conmoción para darle en esa angelical cara a Ulquiorra. Que mal, con lo bueno que esta.

-mejor separemos a todos estos peleones y después del programa ¿nos podemos ir para tu casa a hacer muchas maldades? Ya me hace falta mi amor.

-claro que si mi reina hermosa—me tomo la mano y me la beso mientras Goku separaba a unos, y Vegeta a otros—por supuesto que si mi amor. Todo lo que tú quieras y me pidas mi reina.

Nosotros nos reíamos mucho por nuestras maldades mientras los comerciales que Ichigo tanto odiaba, empezaban.

-¡carajo! ¡¿Otra vez con esa mierda de comerciales?! ¡Demonios!

_-__ ¿te sientes sola? ¿Te sientes triste?_

_-sí, mi Darien no me hace caso._

_-pues ¡llámanos al 01800 lasombrabajoucama! extensión "hot line suicida" nosotros te escucharemos._

_-¡sí! ¡Ya mismo llamo!_

_-advertencia: tus problemas no serán resueltos. Telefónica movistar no se hace responsable de las guarradas de nuestros protagonistas. Los teléfonos pueden permanecer ocupados permanentemente porque hay más gente miserable que feliz._

_-¡yo pago lo que sea! ¡Lo que sea pero contéstenme! ¡Me voy a suicidar si no me contesta Goku! _

_-__advertencia 2: Goku puede tele transportarse, violarte o golpearte, eso es según sea el caso._

_-¡sí! ¡Que me viole! ¡Le pago extra si quiere!_

_-un servicio gratuito patrocinado por el gobierno de "Mrs. Satán "porque fui yo quien derroto de verdad a Cell" su gobierno cumple. "Estamos trabajando para ti"_


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12: ****¡último programa! Que pesar, segunda parte.**

Ya habiéndose calmado los ánimos un poco; Vegeta podía ser todo lo grosero que le diera la gana pero no se podía negar que hacía muy bien su trabajo, demasiado bien para el gusto de algunos, empezamos.

Siendo él quien más había hecho para calmarlos y separarlos, ya habían vuelto a la mesa de Usui a comer como marranos mientras yo, besaba a mi novio muy dulcemente sentada sobre sus piernas.

-ummm mi reina, mi amor, que ricos besos das pero no lo hagas mas.

-¿Por qué? ¿No me estás diciendo que te gustan?—le guiñe un ojo y le pregunte con mucha picardía, luego me le acerque al oído y le susurre—no sabes lo que me gustaría seguir besándote pero en otra parte, me gustaría es estar besándote otra cosa y…

-quieta, quieta mi deliciosa reina que no puedo. Si no fuera porque este es el último programa y de esto depende que….

-oigan, ustedes dos—llego Orihime después de haber limpiado las heridas de Uryuu—dejen su romance para después que ni yo; ni creo que nadie más aquí, quiere seguir escuchando las quejas de Kurosaki-kun ¡me tiene harta!

Y por allá algo lejos de nosotros pero no mucho, grito Ichigo de mal genio. De verdad que odiaba nuestros comerciales pero oigan ¿qué culpa teníamos mi novio y yo de eso? ¡Ninguna!

_-¡mas harto estoy yo Inoue! ¡Estoy cansado de escuchar a ese imbécil vendiendo sus maricadas que no sirven para nada! ¡No lo soporto más! ¡¿Cuándo van a volver de la pausa a ver si de una buena vez se calla?! ¡¿Cuándo?!_

-oye no, Kurosaki Ichigo—lo miro Aizen tratando de contener una risa—algunas de las cosas que vende ese idiota si sirven.

_-¿ah sí? ¿Cómo por ejemplo….?_

-las semillas Senzu—le guiño un ojo a Yachiru que lo miraba muy discretamente mientras Zaraki la regañaba—y hablando de ellas….

_-¿Necesitas energía extra para enfrentarte a algún villano? Pues nuestro producto "Las semillas del ermitaño, semillas "senzu" o como carajos quieras decirle, son para ti._

_-¿Sí? ¡Deme mil señor! necesito una cada noche ¡tengo una mujer muy caliente!_

_-Solo tomas una por la mañana y podrás enfrentarte al niño mimado de Diamante si lo deseas. Corporación capsula no se hace responsable de efectos como estreñimiento, sangrado rectal o disfunción eréctil ¡ser héroe tiene su precio!_

_-"ser héroe tiene su precio" ¿qué clase de producto es ese? Tiene muchos riesgos._

_-Pero claro que si, como todos los medicamentos con cosas malas. Nada es perfecto._

_-¡carajo! ¡Quiten esa mierda ya!_

-¡cálmate Kurosaki-kun!—rió Orihime junto a nosotros al igual que los demás—relájate que ya vamos a volver de la pausa y como Fye hace todo lo que la reina le pide, pues fijo ya ahora que suba a la tarima y les termine de hacer las preguntas a los invitados de hoy, Fye quita los…

-oye, oye muñeca—me levante de las cómodas piernas de mi novio—para tu tren ¿Cómo? No, yo no vine a conducir el programa.

-¿qué? Ay no reina, ¿Cómo así? Yo pensé que….

-no, no, no, no preciosa, yo viene fue porque quería ver a mi gatito—lo mire y le sonreí—quería ver a mi _neko kawaii_ y claro, a todos ustedes por supuesto.

-no pero reina, yo creo que lo mejor es que tu….

-nada, nada Orihime porque a excepción del trato que les has dado a nuestro público y a los televidentes en casa…

-cof, cof, no le falta si no pegarnos.

-¡Urahara-san!

-¿qué? Es solo la verdad preciosidad—sonrió con Yoruichi en sus piernas—nos has tratado muy mal y hasta donde recuerdo bien, Yoruichi-san y yo no te tratamos nada mal esa noche en nuestra casa ¿no gatita?—miro a Yoruichi con malicia que le halaba el rubio cabello con amor.

-sí, tienes toda la razón, Kisuke-san.

-no, no, no, déjense de bromas que este trabajo ¡no es nada fácil!

Dijo Orihime y ya no faltaba nada para regresar de la pausa.

-yo sé eso Orihime, créeme que lo sé pero lo has hecho muy bien. Ahora ve que ya mi lindo y adorado _neko_ va a…

-_meaw_ mi reina—me guiño un ojo muy alegre mientras se levantaba de la silla—_meaw_…

-deja de molestar mi gatito y ve, ve que si, hasta razón tienen—mire a Ichigo haciendo coraje y a Rukia tratando de animarlo—Ichigo esta insoportable y es mas aburridor aguantárselo a él que las propagandas de mi niño rey gore.

Yendo tras las cámaras mientras obvio, yo había ido con él para abrazarlo y darle muchos besos, regresamos de la pausa e Ichigo no pudo ser más feliz.

_-¡por fin!_

_-Ichigo, mi amor, cálmate. No debes dejar que…_

Y en la tarima….

-bienvenidos una vez más a este su programa preferido ¡_Bleach_ al desnudo! Gracias por estar aquí y ¿en qué nos quedamos antes de irnos a la pausa por culpa de esos peleones? ¡Ah ya me acorde! Les estábamos preguntando a nuestros invitados de hoy a que se dedican o se han dedicado después de hacer _Bleach._ Ya nos contestó Ginjo y su bella novia—le sonrió a Riruka—ahora es el turno para ustedes ¿y bien? ¿Quién quiere empezar? ¿Qué tal tu Jackie?

-bueno, te diré Inoue. Como muchos deben saber, mi origen es muy humilde y no pude acceder a una educación porque quede huérfana desde muy niña.

-si Jackie, si nos habías contado—respondió Orihime con el semblante caído.

-entonces con el dinero que me gane por haber trabajado en _Bleach_, puse un local de productos de aseo. Que de hecho—busco en su bolsa y le paso una tarjeta—este es mi local, para lo que necesites y se te ofrezca. Surtimos con productos de aseo a algunas empresas y también vendemos al detal. Obviamente nos deja más ganancia vender al por mayor pero no me puedo quejar, nos va bastante bien.

-¿nos?

-ah sí—sonrío un poco y lo miro—Tsukishima y yo nos asociamos.

-eso es poco decir ¿no crees mi amor?

_-¡uyyyyyyyyyyy!_

_-¡¿que como?!—_exclamo por allá el mismo cansón de siempre, Kisuke.

-oigan, oigan no, esperen un momento ¿ustedes son…?

-pues sí, más o menos Orihime. Cuando Tsukishima y yo nos asociamos bueno….hablamos mas y me di cuenta de que es más que ese preponte sujeto que no le dirigía la palabra a casi nadie en el set cuando estuvimos grabando. Es una buena persona y al igual que yo, ha sufrido mucho.

_-awwwwwwwwwww…_

Suspiraron casi todas porque Jackie lo miro y luego, beso una de sus mejillas con dulzura.

-pues los felicito y hacen una muy bonita pareja. Les deseo y claro; todos los demás que los están viendo, les deseamos muchos éxitos. Gracias por contestar y bueno, solo nos faltan ustedes dos ¿no?

-oye, oye niña bonita—dijo un muchacho de cabeza rapada— ¿y es que yo estoy pintado o qué? ¿Es que a mí no me piensas preguntar?

-ah sí, hola Shishigawama ¿Cómo vas?

-oye no, no es Shishigawama ¡Es Shishigawara! ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir para que te lo aprendas, eh niña?

_-¡oye!—_se levanto Uryuu de la silla dispuesto a darse en la cara (otra vez) con ese muchacho— _¡mucho cuidado como le hablas a MI mujer! ¡¿Entendiste loca de vereda?!_

-¡¿Cómo fue que me dijo cuatro ojos?! A ver, a ver venga y me lo dice pero aquí en la cara ¡venga a ver!

_-¡ah sí, espere y vera que le voy a partir la cara por….!_

_-deje de joder Ishida y siéntese ¡siéntese y no joda!_—lo sentó con brusquedad Ichigo mientras Rukia se tapaba la cara de la pena que le daba—_no joda que ¿usted cree que Inoue no se puede defender sola? Ja, como se ve que nunca le ha pegado idiota ¿no?_

_-uy si Ishida, hermano_—sonrío Aizen y les hablo—_esa mujer pega muy duro, durísimo. Relájese que no pasa nada, más bien ese idiota que se calme porque si no, le va a saber a mierda meterse con ella. Yo sé porque se lo digo, tranquilo._

_-no, ni mierda. Mi mujer es mía y el deber de hacerla respetar es mío ¡no de esos gorilas!_

Siendo justificado el enojo de Uryuu, pues no podía hacer nada porque el deber de velar por la seguridad de nuestro programa (y además era para eso era que mi Fye les estaba pagando) era de los sayayines. Por eso cuando Goku llego y muy amablemente mientras le hacía traquear el cuello a Shishigawara le pidió que se calmara, quien contesto la pregunta de una sonriente Orihime fue el rubio, Yukio.

-ok ¿yo? Pues yo soy millonario.

_-¡uyyyyyyyyyyy!_

_-¡dame tu teléfono mi amor! —_grito por allá una bromista y alegre Yachiru_._

_-¡Yachiru! ¡¿De qué hablamos ahora ah?! ¿Es que le entra por un oído y le sale por el otro o qué?_

_-ay papa….no moleste tanto que solo era una broma. Eh….que problema con usted hombre._

-ok, no pensé que fuera realmente cierto Yukio ¡que afortunado!

-sí, gracias a la gran fortuna que me heredaron mis papas y a los buenos manejos que le he dado hasta ahora, me puedo dedicar de lleno a lo que amo y me apasiona, a mis videojuegos. Estoy por abrir una tienda de videojuegos en el centro comercial del norte y oigan—sonrío y saco una tarjeta de su saco—aprovecho para invitarlos. Vamos a hacer una gran fiesta de inauguración la próxima semana.

-muchas gracias por la invitación Yukio y gracias por haber contestado la pregunta. Ahora creo que solo nos falta usted ¿no señor?

Alguien se enojo de nuevo y hmmm eso no terminaría bien.

-oiga arremedo de conductora ¡¿y yo qué?! ¡Que no me siga ignorando! ¡¿Entonces para qué coño me invitaron a esta mierda de programa si no me iban a preguntar nada?!

_-¡ahora sí que ya se murió este pendejo!_

Uryuu se levanto para subir a la tarima y darle la paliza de su vida a ese muchacho pero ¿se lo imaginan? Ah sí, así fue. Si Aizen había dicho lo que había dicho, era por algo. Orihime, que se canso de la grosería de este tipo, lo tomo por una mano cuando se paró de la silla y lo levantó de donde estaba sentado de un tirón y luego, lo tiro al piso. Después de haberlo estampillado contra el piso muy fuertemente y casi que fracturándole la espalda, se recogió un poco el vestido y se le sentó encima para propinarle un par de golpes en la cara.

Ay ¿les digo algo? que mal porque justo cuando Orihime estaba por propinarle el tercer golpe en la cara y volarle un diente a ese imbécil, llegaron Goku y Vegeta a detenerla.

-ya, ya, ya señorita, tranquilícese por favor.

-¡déjeme, déjeme que le voy a partir la cara por….!

_-¡así mi muñeca!—_gritaba por allá un sonriente Uryuu— ¡_no sabía que pegabas tan duro mi amor! ¡Qué bien!_

_-¡Ishida, no la anime!—_lo regaño Ichigo, como siempre— _¿que no ve como lo dejo? ¡No joda y mejor siéntese que…!_

Y en la tarima mientras todos nos reíamos….

-a ver niña, si le acabo de tumbar el diente y lo saco de aquí a patadas ¿se calma?

-¡Vegeta!

-¿que, Kakaroto? Eso es lo que yo haría—le sonrío a Orihime— ¿y bien? ¿Lo va a soltar o me va a dejar hacer mi trabajo y darle en la cara a este idiota por grosero?

-tenga señor—le dio una patada en la entrepierna y le soltó el brazo—dele pero le da bien duro ¿bueno?

-sí, si niña, no se preocupe por eso ¡Kakaroto!

-¿y ahora que quieres Vegeta?

-sirve para algo mientras te vuelves a morir sabandija inútil y tele transpórtanos a un lugar en donde le pueda partir la cara a este imbécil y no manche de sangre nada. Hay que enseñarle a respetar a las mujeres ¿cierto que si niña?

-¡sí!—saltaba emocionada Orihime—gracias señor Vegeta y ya sabe, le da bien duro por favor.

-¡no, no, no me peguen mas, no…..!

Tele transportándose con Goku fuera del edificio para darle en la cara a ese imbécil por imbécil, Orihime se sentó como si nada y siguió con el programa.

-ok ¿Quién nos falta? Ah sí, nos falta usted señor Giriko. Díganos señor Giriko ¿qué hace usted desde que….?

-nada—dijo y la miro con genuino miedo a la cara—no ha pasado ninguna maldita cosa con mi vida y por favor, no se vaya a enojar conmigo ¿por favor?

_-uuuuuuuuu…._

_-¡yo te di le enseñaba modales preciosa!_

_-¡Ishida! ¡¿Usted es que no se cansa de joder?!_

-no se preocupe señor—rió Orihime con gusto—no le hare nada y por favor ¿sería tan amable de contestar la pregunta? Necesitamos terminar con esto porque después de que conteste, siguen las preguntas que hicieron nuestros televidentes.

-es que a él no le gusta hablar de eso Orihime pero yo te digo. Giriko trabaja como mayordomo en mi mansión.

Dijo Yukio y sonrío a una cámara que Kurogane le señalo.

-ah, ya veo. Oiga señor Giriko pero eso no es malo ¿o sí? ser mayordomo de un muchacho tan amable como Yukio debe ser fácil y hasta entretenido ¿no?

-ni tanto dulzura porque es que tú no has tenido que arreglar mi habitación despues de todo un fin de semana de estar encerrado jugando videojuegos—rió Yukio y luego miro a Giriko que estaba apenado—aunque estarás de acuerdo conmigo Giriko en decir que te pago bien por tu trabajo ¿no?

-a veces creo que demasiado bien señor.

-bueno, muchas gracias a todos ustedes por haber contestado la pregunta y ahora si pasemos al plato fuerte mis amores—sonrío Orihime y le guiño un ojo a la cámara que mi Fye (y yo que estaba abrazándolo) le señalaba—vamos a contestar las preguntas que nuestros televidentes les han hecho ¿les parece? Muy bien, empecemos. Esta primera pregunta la hace….

**_Y como yo aquí no me prepare muy bien que digamos :P ¡toca hacer otro capi con sus preguntas! Digo, si es que las hacen :'( jejeje, en fin…besos y abrazos, espero les este gustando el fic y sí, estamos a muy poco de acabar ¡qué mal! muchas gracias y no se les olvide, las preguntas deben ir dirigidas a nuestros invitados que de hoy que son los personajes de la saga fullbring ;) chao, chao niños. Nos leemos despues :)_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Sábado, 24 de enero de 2015._**

**_Hola, hola a todas aquellas personas que sigan el fic, y también a todas aquellas que apenas llegan y vayan por aquí. Muchas gracias por el apoyo a todas las que han comentado hasta ahora y les digo que es de verdad ¡odio que no me dé la opción de contestarles a los invitados! Es que si, en donde Publico originalmente si me lo permite pero aquí, no. Por eso les diré: a Gianella que me comento que son unos locos jajajaja ¡sí! Están locos pero bueno, esa es la gracia. A Ana que hizo tres espectaculares comentarios, muchas gracias y si, ya ves que las personas que son como Byakuya solo aprenden es así :P a las malas. Gracias por comentar y con respecto a tu pregunta ¡ya vamos a arrancar! Gracias a Saya-x, a Sammyneko, a Ana y a Gianella por leer y comentar, se los agradezco mucho. Vamos a dar inicio al programa de hoy pues ¡bienvenidos!_**

**Capítulo 13: preguntas que hicieron los televidentes a los fullbrings**

**-**ok y como les decía muchachos….ahora vamos con las preguntas de los televidentes en casa que por cierto—sonrió Orihime y miro a una cámara— ¡muchas gracias inútiles! Gracias a ustedes y a su poca audiencia, este es el último programa.

-oye, oye Orihime—se le acerco muy sonriente mi _neko_—no los mal trates más que ya que. Si fue divertido pero como conociendo como conozco a esta mujer…

Me halo hacia él con una enorme sonrisa.

_-¡uyyyyyyyyyy!_

_-¡se habían demorado en empezar con su meloseria!_

Exclamo muy sonriente pero esta vez, fue Ichigo.

-ah…por mi di lo que quieras Kurosaki que sí, es cierto. Conociendo como conozco a mi mujer, algo se inventara para trolearlos otra vez, estoy seguro de eso. Ahora sigamos con el programa porque después de esto, los invito a todos ustedes; es decir, a los del elenco de _Bleach_, a comer lo que quieran y a donde les dé la gana.

_-¡uyyyyyyyyy!_

_-¡qué bien! ¡Más comida gratis!—_exclamo Goku muy sonriente entre el público junto a Vegeta pero…

_-oye Kakaroto ¿acaso eres sordo o qué? ¿Qué no escuchaste que solo pueden ir los del elenco de ese programa? Vaya, eres más estúpido de lo que creí._

_-uuuuuuuu…._

_-¡que insulto tan feo!_—le echo leña al fuego Gin—_yo de usted ¡le pego señor sayayin!_

_-uuuuuuuu…._

-oye ¿sabes que si Vegeta? Ya me estas sacando como la mierda con tanta insultadera y eso—se transformó en súper sayayin fase dos—no lo voy a tolerar más. Pelea.

_-uuuuuuu…_

_-uy si ¡pelea!—_dijo muy alegre Zaraki y ya se estaba levantando de la silla para ir y meterse.

Todo se desacomodo y como Orihime (por más que les decía que se calmaran) no conseguía recuperar el control del programa mientras los invitados de ese día no hacina sino reírse, me tocó meterme para ayudarla.

-bueno, bueno ¡no más! Suficiente ustedes porque este es el último programa de mi Fye y yo no voy a permitir que hagan lo de la otra vez ¡¿les quedo claro?!

-_uuuuuuuu…._

_-hicieron enojar a la reina ¡qué bien! ¡Eso sí que nunca lo había visto_!—dijo Uryuu mientras se doblada de risa.

-mire mujer vulgar, ¡usted a mí no me va a venir a decir que…!

-mira Vegeta, sencillo. Si te quieres dar en la cara con Goku; como cosa rara y terminar en una de las capsulas de Bulma todo llevado del diablo por la paliza que desde ya sabemos que te van a dar ¡es tu maldito problema, no el mío! A mí solo me importa mi Fye y ya ¡¿estamos?! Si quieren pelear como salvajes, pues váyanse a la selva más cercana y se dan en la madre todo lo que quieran pero el programa de mi novio ¡me lo respetan!

_-uuuuuuu…._

En ese momento como que mi actitud le hizo recordar algo a Goku y doblándose de la risa, perdió la transformación y me hablo mientras mi novio, mi bello y muy sonriente novio se me acercaba.

-entiendo. No se preocupe señora y ya, no hay problema. Yo no le voy a dar gusto Vegeta y listo, terminemos con el programa y oiga ¿escuche por ahí que pagan hoy?

-¡Kakaroto, sabandija inútil! ¡¿Te vas a dejar dominar por una mujer como esta?! Deja de ser tan cobarde y ¡pelea! Por fin voy a darte tu merecido y…

-_uuuuuuuuuuu…_

-sí, ¿Cuál es el problema?—le respondió muy sonriente—tú te las das de mucho sayayin orgulloso pero que va Vegeta, eres igual a mí.

-_uuuuuuuuuu…_

-¡¿Qué demonios quieres decir con eso sabandija?!

-mira Vegeta, yo sé porque Milk me lo contó el otro día, que si tú no trabajas y pagas la cuenta de la energía del mes pasado que llego carísima y todo por tus estúpidos entrenamientos para darte en la cara conmigo, te vas a meter en un problema ni el hijueputa con Bulma.

-_uuuuuuuuuu…_

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De dónde te sacaste esa mierda Kakaroto?!

-te lo estoy diciendo—dijo riendo mientras ya todos se sentaban y estaban más tranquilos—Milk me lo dijo el otro día que me dijo que si tu; que eras un pedazo de prepotencia y mal carácter obedecías, ¿Por qué rayos yo no? Deja de joder y listo, como hoy pagan y sé que no te va a quedar ni para comprar una soda, te invito yo.

-algún día te voy a matar Kakaroto—dijo ya riendo y perdiendo la transformación por completo—algún día infeliz.

En la tarima y ya todo en orden….

-muy bien, sigamos con lo que nos interesa a nosotros, las preguntas. Esta primera pregunta la hace Ana y esta bella televidente nos dice lo siguiente: **_"Tsukishima porque tiene el estilo de cabello de Byakuya y que shampoo utiliza?" _**ok Tsukishima ¿Qué nos puedes decir al respecto?

-bueno, como primera medida quiero aclarar que fue Byakuya que me copio a mí y no yo a él como al parecer cree la televidente y claro, un montón de personas más.

_-uuuuuuuuu…._

Tsukishima lo dijo muy sonriente pero ¿se imaginan? Los demás usaron eso solo para joder al pobre Byakuya que estaba muy sonriente en los primeros asientos del publico viendo el último programa con su bella esposa, con Hisana que ese día estaba súper bella y muy bien arreglada.

Lo gracioso fue que mi mismo Fye que decía que no pero le gustaba la pendejada, fue hasta donde estaba Byakuya y le paso un micrófono para que discutiera o alegara; cualquiera de las dos cosas que hiciera le servía y le alegraba.

-¿imagino que me paso este micrófono para que le diga algo a Tsukishima, no señor productor?

-pues….

-ay Fye ¿en serio?— pregunto desde la tarima Orihime ya cansada de esa mierda—lo último que necesitamos ahora son más problemas y….

-oye no pero, Inoue Orihime ¿Cuál problema?—respondió Byakuya extrañamente muy sonriente—es la verdad, él no me copio a mí ni yo a él, fue una casualidad.

-¿qué? Ay no Byakuya; con el perdón de su señora esposa claro esta…

-tranquila Orihime—le sonrió Hisana tomada de la mano con su bello y elegante esposo—no hay problema.

-entonces como decía, Byakuya delicioso chocolate mi amor ¿Cómo así? ¿podrías explicarnos mejor?

-es sencillo—se levantó y lo enfoco una cámara cuando mi Fye lo ordenó—Tsukishima tiene razón. Él no me robo ningún estilo a mí y yo no le robe nada a él porque simplemente, fue una casualidad. Yo este estilo lo tome cuando hice ese viaje con Hisana esa vez a Tokio mientras ellos, estaban grabando la temporada _fullbrings._

-sí, el problema que se nos armó con Tite por eso ¿no Byakuya?

-así es Tsukishima—rió al igual que él lo hacía—pero diría que me fue peor a mí que a usted porque usted lo hizo porque su personaje lo requería, yo en cambio lo hice porque Hisana me lo pidió, solo por eso.

-_awwwwwww…._

_-¡es tan bello! ¡Lo amo!_

Grito con efusión una de las muchachas entre el público, creo que fue Isane.

-a mí me toco pagar una multa muy alta y todo porque hice que Tite cambiara el look de todos los demás en el programa.

_-ah sí ¡¿entonces fue por culpa suya que a mí me hicieron dejar el pelo largo y me pusieron todas esas maricadas encima?!_

_-¡Renji!_—exclamo Rukia apenada a su lado—_no le digas eso a mi cuñado que el no tuvo la culpa de…_

-pues si Abarai pero será decirle como me dijo la reina ese día que me quede en el hospital con ella cuidándola—lo miro y no les miento ¡que sonrisa tan divina!—relájese, cójala suave parce.

_-¡¿qué?!_

Casi se le salen los ojos a Renji de la sorpresa.

_-¡¿qué le paso al capitán?! ¿Acaso es que me fui a la luna o qué?! Pero a todas estas ¿Quién es esa tal reina?_

-no molestes Renji y pues si—sonrió Orihime y se le acerco más a Tsukishima para que terminara de contestar la pregunta—muchas gracias por la aclaración Byakuya y ¿sabes qué? ¡A mí me encanto que nos cambiaran el look! Sobre todo el de mi Uryuu porque ¡papacito!—salto con emoción y luego le tiro un beso que por supuesto Uryuu recibió con todo gusto—así se ve mucho más lindo de lo que ya era ¡divino!

_-¡uyyyyyyyyyyy!_

_-pero como lo quiere "su" mujer ¿no Ishida?_

_-¡cállese Ulquiorra que…!_

_-¡oigan!—_se hizo en medio de los dos Ichigo— _¡no jodan más! dejen de estarse peleando que…_

-bueno, mientras nuestros bellos y muy musculosos sayayines controlan a todos esos guaches y a mi novio que es tan bello, dinos Tsukishima para terminar con la pregunta y pasar a otra ¿qué marca de shampoo usas? Es que si, tienes un cabello divino y eso no se puede negar ¡divino! Dinos ¿Cómo haces ah?

-bueno, como desde un inicio nos dijeron que aquí toca hablar con la verdad porque si no nos metemos en problemas, les diré. Al principio decidí hacerle caso al comercial y compre ego; ya saben, eso de que el shampoo que es para hombres y todo eso, pues vende pero no ¡el horror!

-¿sí? ¿Y eso porque Tsukishima? Cuéntanos más por favor.

-ah si—sonrió Jackie con mucho gusto—eso fue todo un caso ¿no mi amor?

-no te rías Jackie que no es de risa, no es gracioso. Ese malparido shampoo no era sino caro y lo peor ¡me dio caspa!

-¡ay no, qué horror!—se llevó las manos a la boca Orihime mientras algunos otros reían— ¿y entonces? ¿Qué hiciste?

-pues fue ahí cuando me corte el pelo y pues le hice caso a Jackie, empecé a usar el de ella y aunque huelo a mujer a veces, no importa, ese shampoo es buenísimo.

-¿sí? dime cual para yo comprarlo. Es que por más que he luchado con este pelo, ha sido imposible. Cuidar un rojo artificial no es nada fácil querido.

-ya llevo un buen tiempo usando Sedal y, mis respetos. Me lo deja muy brillante, limpio y me lo ha fortalecido. Casi siempre trato de buscar uno que no huela tanto a mujer porque…

-cof, cof, no tiene plata para comprar shampoo de verdad y se echa el de la mujer—dijo y no pudo evitar reírse Ginjo.

-no me joda Ginjo y abrace para la mierda si no quiere que le rompa la geta.

-hagale, hágale pues idiota que usted sabe que yo no le tengo miedo guevon.

Le respondio Ginjo con la misma risa que le habia dado a Tsukishima.

-¡ay no, me tienen harta!

-oye, oye Orihime preciosa ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras muñeca?—llegue con ella que se había levantado de la silla y se veía algo nerviosa.

-¿Cómo puedes soportar tanta presión en esta tarima ah reina? ¿Cómo? Yo, estoy harta de estar aquí viendo tanta pelea y no más.

Me paso el micrófono y bajo.

-no quiero seguir con esto, son todos tuyos reina.

-ay preciosa, relájate muñequita linda, cógela suave—le pase una mano por la cintura y le dije muy contenta.

Obvio todos esos tipos que no eran sino unos hentai de mierda (entre esos incluido mi novio que era el más hentai de todos) se nos quedaron mirando porque yo consentia mucho a Orihime para quitarle el aburrimiento y si, ella me sonrió con la misma picardía cuando yo le guiñe un ojo y le di a entender lo que quería hacer. Ella estaba más que de acuerdo con eso porque le encantaba y le fascinaba hacer eso con los hombres, provocarlos mucho y ponerlos muy inquietos.

-ven, ven Orihime preciosa loca ex sexo adicta y me acompañas a despedir el programa ¿no?

-¿no habrá problema con Fye o los demás?—hizo cara de ternura y esos hombres se estaban volviendo locos.

-¡no, por mí no hay problema par de mamacitas! ¡Hermosas!

_-¡güero!—_se paró enojado de la silla Uryuu pero de malas, a Ichigo le daba tanta risa verlo enojado que no lo dejo levantarse de la silla—_pilas pues con estar mirando de a mucho a MI mujer ¡¿entendió?!_

_-uuuuuuuuuu…_

-bueno, bueno, ustedes dos par de bellezas, dejen que Orihime y yo vamos a despedir el programa pero ¡ah, qué carajo! ¡Vengan todos!

Haciéndoles un gesto con la mano, les pedí a todas las personas del elenco de _Bleach_ que subieran a la tarima y se hicieran con todos nosotros para decirles adiós por el momento. Luego y en medio de las risas, los empujones y todo eso, llego mi novio y dándome un beso en la mejilla me abrazo por la cintura y se veía muy feliz. Completamente realizado y pleno.

-muchas gracias por habernos visto y ¡hasta pronto! oigan muchachos ¡digamos _bankai _que Kurogane nos va a tomar una foto!

-¡_bankai_!

Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo, los aplausos de los demás asistentes no se hicieron esperar y luego, sonó la música del último _opening_ de la serie. Después de eso vinieron más risas y los créditos.

-¡chao, gracias por todo!

-¡no lo olviden, no dejen de ver Bleach! Para la otra temporada va a estar mejor que nunca.

-tienes razón Inoue y aunque yo parezca una piñata asi como dice este bobo—le revolvo el pelo Ichigo a Uryuu.

-¡Kurosaki, no me joda!

-….gracias a todos los que nos ven y nos vieron y chao ¡gracias por todo!

**_Y ese fue el último programa :'( _**

**_Muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que nos vieron; digo jejeej, que vieron el programa y nada ¡sigue otro relleno! Jajaja, chao. No me odien por favor, se los ruego._**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14: Y ¿qué les parece? ¡El ultimo relleno del fic!**

El programa se acabó y aunque a mí sí me dolía (y mucho) que se hubiera acabado, estaba muy feliz comiendo con todos esos vagos en el restaurante de una de mis amigas. Estaba muy contenta porque estaba sentada junto a mi Fye tomando vino y disfrutando de esa rica comida y claro, de la compañía de todos que en poco tiempo se habían convertido en unos muy buenos amigos.

Pero creo que para el gusto de algunos (que no importaba cuanto lo intentaba) yo estaba demasiado contenta.

-pues si reina, es una buena idea. Ese día ustedes no pudieron venir con nosotros por culpa del amargado de Byakuya pero….

-¡oye!—sonrió Hisana junto a su esposo y su hermana—que malo eres con mi Byakuya, Ishida. No digas eso que mi esposo ha cambiado mucho ¿es que no lo han notado?

-ay si Ishida, eso no es justo. Mi cuñado es muy difícil pero no pueden negar que ha cambiado un poco y que trabajar con él ya no es tan duro como antes ¿o me lo van a negar muchachos?

Miro Rukia a los demás que reían y lo miraban.

-bueno, ya, ya, ya pues—sonrió un poco Byakuya y los miro, eso si los dejo de una sola pieza, verlo sonreír tan amablemente—no molesten más y si lo que quieren es irse de vagos aprovechando que hoy nos pagaron por haber participado en ese programa, pues vámonos ¿no?

-¿perdón?

Le pregunte pero es que ni yo podía de la risa, eso era muy gracioso.

-¿dijiste vamos? ¿Tú quieres ir con nosotros a bailar al club de nuestros amigos Byakuya?

-¡uyyyyyyyyyy!

-bueno, bueno ya. No se pongan a molestar que si lo estoy diciendo es porque Rukia y Kurosaki no han hecho sino decirle a Hisana que ese lugar es increíble, y como han molestado tanto con eso, ella quiere ir. Y como ella quiere ir, pues yo la voy a llevar.

-mi Byakuya…-suspiro su esposa muy enamorada y se le recostó sobre un hombro.

-ah…. —suspire y conmigo algunas más que decidieron acompañarnos—es tan romántico verlos así. Me encanta ver el amor que se tienen ustedes dos, es muy hermoso, es casi inspirador. Se ven muy bien juntos y les deseo que sea por mucho tiempo. Que ese amor tan bello que se tienen y se refleja en sus ojos sea eterno. Sea por toda la eternidad.

-ah no mi reina hermosa ¿Cómo así?—me miro mi Fye con cara de confusión— ¿y eso que fue ah? Primero una cosa de esas se debe es sellar con un brindis.

Levanto su copa y con él los demás.

-y lo segundo, yo también te amo y no sé si para mí si fortuna o desgracia, será por toda la vida.

-¡Fye!

-bueno partida de vagos y degenerados—rió mi Fye y los miro—un brindis por todas estas mujeres y claro, por todos nosotros. Gracias por todo y no, hoy no vamos a ir con ustedes porque hmmm—me miro y me sonrió—no hace falta que lo diga ¿o sí?

-¡salud!

.

.

Luego de aquella deliciosa cena en donde tomamos y nos reímos mucho, nos despedimos y cada quien siguió a su casa. Algunos como unas enamoradas parejas que apenas estaban empezando, tenían mucha prisa por estar a solas y demostrarse todo ese amor que apenas había nacido en ellos, como Rangiku y Gin. Otros, ya llevaban haciendo muchas maldades pero estaban compartiendo más que un apartamento. Estaban compartiendo sus sentimientos y en donde más les gustaba darles rienda suelta, era en su habitación; mas especialmente en esa suave cama que era la única testigo de lo mucho que en verdad se amaban. Otros simplemente se morían por llegar su casa y hacer lo que llevaban haciendo por muchos años de matrimonio pero esa noche Byakuya se sentía realmente inspirado.

Algo muy raro de verdad le estaba pasando.

Recostada en la cama y sintiendo todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el suyo; al igual que su fuerte y gran erección, detuvo el beso y le hablo. Aun no podía asimilar que lo que le estuviera diciendo fuera verdad.

-¿es, es de verdad Byakuya mi amor? ¿Tú quieres que nosotros tengamos un…?

-uno no—le sonrió y le subió la blusa—al menos dos. Por ahora las cosas con el programa van muy bien y cómo voy a tener trabajo para rato…bueno, pensé que es un buen momento. Dime ¿tú quieres Hisana? ¿Quieres que tengamos un bebe?

-¡Byakuya mi amor!

Lo abrazo con gran fuerza por el cuello y empezó a llorar de felicidad, lo malo fue que lo abrazo tan fuerte que él sin poder controlarlo, cayo completamente sobre ella.

-oh mi amor te amo, te amo tanto Byakuya que yo, yo….

-yo también te amo Hisana y debes saber que por ti y solo por ti, haría lo que he estado haciendo. A mí la gente y los demás en el estudio, nunca me han importado pero como a ti sí, estoy haciendo un esfuerzo. Quiero hacerte feliz de muchas formas porque tú —la miro a los ojos fijamente, luego la beso con suavidad y mucho amor—me haces inmensamente feliz a mí.

-oh si, puedo verlo y sentirlo muy bien mi amor.

-¿con que muy graciosa, no señora? Muy bien, hoy mismo vamos a empezar a hacer ese bebe ¿quieres?

-¡claro!

Riendo brevemente para luego retomar lo que habían empezado, Byakuya se quito el resto de la ropa y pues claro ¡con razón se creía tanto el tonto este! Es que si, puede que a mi novio le de coraje que yo lo diga con tanto entusiasmo pero ese hombre ¡es divino! Su inmaculada y bien tratada piel blanca, solo es comparable con su genuina y hermosa sonrisa. Sus pectorales bien marcados y definidos, no tenían nada que envidiarle a los de un chico que hablando de él, la estaba pasando de maravilla a puerta cerrada con su novia de toda la vida y a la que amaba casi con la misma devoción y locura que Byakuya o Uryuu amaban a sus compañeras.

Justo como lo estaba haciendo el mismo Byakuya en ese momento mientras lo tomaba en una mano y se introducía muy lentamente en su esposa, lo hacia el protagonista de nuestra historia.

-Byakuya…

Y en otro lado no muy lejano….

-oh Ichigo…. ¡Ichigo mas! ¡Más mi amor!

-¿más enana?—dijo sobre ella sin dejar de embestirla y sudar—muy bien, Rukia. Más te daré.

En la casa y en la cama que llevaban compartiendo hacía más de cuatro años, Ichigo la embestía y la embestía con todo su poder, con todo su amor. Escurriendo algo de sudor por la frente y también por su bronceada y tonificada espalda, estaba a muy poco de perder el control. Sentir las caderas de la mujer que amaba con toda su alma moverse al mismo ritmo que él lo hacía, era demasiado para él. Siempre y sin importar todo lo que trabajaba mentalmente para controlarse y esperar, no podía.

Era demasiado placentero.

-oh Ichigo ¡Ichigo ah sí! ¡Más Ichigo! ¡Más!

-ah, ah, ah, ah no señorita, arriba.

-oh Ichigo, oh Ichigo por favor—pedía, le suplicaba mientras se sostenía de sus musculosos hombros y se movía bajo él con insistencia—por favor amor, más…

-no, no Rukia porque tú ya te quieres correr y lo que yo quiero….

-Ichigo….no….

Gimió entre gusto y tristeza cuando él se levantó y pues claro mis amores ¡se lo saco! Que malito es ese Ichigo, es más malito que mi novio o la delicia de Uryuu a veces.

-…no Rukia porque lo que yo quiero es seguirte cogiendo. Así que, arriba señorita, a cabalgar.

-Ichigo….

En el apartamento de Ichigo y Rukia, todo eran gritos, sudor, adrenalina y placer pero en el de Uryuu, no. En el muy bien organizado apartamento de Uryuu Ishida, había mucho más que pasión, había y por cantidades alarmantes amor, muchísimo amor.

-Uryuu….oh Uryuu mi amor, así.

-¿así?—le sonrió con gusto sobre ella, claro está parando de embestirla con suavidad para poder verla— ¿así te gusta Orihime? ¿Así también te gusta que te coja mi dulce y enferma loca?

-para empezar, mi querido Uryuu, no me estas cogiendo.

Le acaricio el rostro en ambas manos y le sonrío con amor, con todo su amor. Cosa que a él le encanto.

-¿ah no? entonces según tu deliciosa princesa…

-¡ah! ¡Ah Uryuu amor! oh Uryuu mi amor, si, así….

-¿qué es lo que te estoy haciendo? ¿Qué es lo que según tú te estoy haciendo ah?

-el amor—volvió a mirarlo con seriedad y mucho amor a los ojos—eres el único hombre que me ha hecho el amor Uryuu y ¿sabes qué? Quiero que seas el único. Te amo Uryuu Ishida, te adoro mi amor.

-Orihime….

Sin poder pronunciar nada más que su nombre con lentitud, sorpresa y emoción, se apodero de sus labios con la misma dulzura y la beso. Besándola lentamente y enredando su lengua con la suya en un movimiento realmente suave y lento, siguió embistiéndola pero no como lo había hecho la noche anterior ni como lo había hecho innumerables veces en el estudio y en muchos lugares públicos. La estaba embistiendo y besando mientras una fresca brisa se escabullo por el ventanal de velo blanco, con todo su amor, con todo el amor que sentía por ella y que solo sentiría por ella. En su mirada y en sus palabras vio amor y eso lo había hecho más feliz que aquella acalorada noche de tragos en donde ella se llevó su virginidad tan hábilmente. Le daba esperanzas y le daban muchas ganas de luchar por ella y por conquistar definitivamente su roto corazón.

Pero mientras Uryuu embestía bajo las sombras de la noche y de su habitación a Orihime; Kisuke hacia lo mismo con la belleza de Yoruichi y Aizen entraba a un agradable motel con Yachiru y Harribel para tener una acalorada noche de mucho ajetreo, yo hmmm estaba en serios problemas con mi novio.

Yo me tenía que ir pero él no me dejaba

-Fye amor, por favor. Te dije que no me podía quedar mucho tiempo y…

-pues a mí me importa muy poquito que te tengas que ir a ese mundo de mierda. No te voy a dejar ir ¡¿estás loca?!

Su cara de desesperación fue tan graciosa cuando lo dijo que no lo pude evitar, me solté a reír.

-¿crees que es chistoso? ¡Pues no lo es! Carajo mujer ¿qué me has hecho? Desde que te fuiste no me he acostado con nadie porque sencillamente ¡no puedo!

-¿ah no? no seas mentiroso mi lindo _neko_—me levante del cómodo sofá blanco y haciéndome tras él lo abrace con fuerza por la espalda—no seas tan mentiroso mi amor que te puede pasar como a pinocho, te puede crecer la nariz.

-¿ah no me crees?

Me tomo las manos y me giro para que quedara frente a él.

-no, no te creo porque primero, tu estas más bueno que el _onigiri_ mi gatico y segundo, porque yo vi como miraste a Lisara hace dos semanas cuando se pasó al piso de abajo con Ryosuke ¿crees que no me di cuenta o qué? Dime algo ¿tu si conseguiste que te dijera que sí o no? como al pobre lerdo de Ryosuke no se le hace, pensé que tu si habías….

-no—sonrío con diversión y se veía más bello de lo que ya es—no mi reina porque pues primero, que mujer tan peligrosa esa por Kami ¡pobre Ryosuke!

Nos reímos por igual.

-y segundo es porque es en serio mi sádica y muy hermosa reina.

-¿qué? ¿Qué es lo que es en serio mi Fye?

-yo te amo ¿es que no lo ves? ¿Es que no te das cuenta?

-no es eso—le di la espalda y fui hacia la puerta—no es que no me dé cuenta, es que no he querido aceptarlo. Yo no soy una mujer tan bonita como para que tu digas algo como eso y además, yo como que ya no creo mucho en el amor y ¡ah, carajo! Mejor me voy de una vez antes de que…

-que conste que te lo pedí por las buenas mi reina, después no te me vayas a quejar.

-¿pero qué….?

Sin darme tiempo a abrir la puerta ni hacer nada, de pronto me vi desnuda, en la mitad de su sala sobre una cama roja y atada, atada fuertemente con unas vendas negras que apretaban muy duro pero ¿saben algo? no era doloroso, para nada. Es más, era bastante placentero.

Demasiado de hecho.

-Fye, suéltame mi amor que me tengo que… ¡ah! ¡Ahsí, al carajo! Hazlo más fuerte.

-¿más fuerte?—pregunto frente a mí mientras que una mano; es decir manipulando aquellas vendas con su magia, apretaba mis piernas, mis muslos y mi pecho con más fuerza— ¿estás segura de que puedes soportarlo?

-ah sí cariño, ummmm, ah sí ¡más! más mi amor, mucho más…

-ah sí, definitivamente si—se acercó más y pronto lo vi sin camisa—me estabas haciendo mucha falta y de malas por ellos porque no te voy a dejar ir ¿de acuerdo?

-¡ah! Oh cariño, ah mi amor, que sádico eres ¿si sabes que me estas apretando muy duro verdad? Dime algo ¿esto te excita?

-mucho.

-¡ah!

Grite durísimo porque me apretó las manos y el trasero con más fuerza de la que podía soportar; como seria que algunas partes de mi cuerpo, ya empezaban a traquear.

-así tenga que dejarte amarrada con esta _waas_ toda la noche, no te me vas a ir hasta que haya logrado saciarme de ti.

-¡ah! ¡Ah sí amor, más duro!

-y vaya que eso va a estar difícil—se hizo tras de mí y me mordió el lóbulo de la oreja que estaba rojo—nunca tengo suficiente de ti, mi hermosa reina.

Detrás de mí y tocándome, besándome, hablándome y excitándome como mejor sabia y como mejor se le daba, de muchas formas, yo estaba en el cielo, en la gloria. Con el cuerpo adolorido, rojo y excitado por aquel amarre que era muy placentero pero fuerte, no veía la hora de que lo hiciera. La verdad es que yo lo había extrañado tanto como él me había extrañado a mí pero era de verdad, en mi mundo me necesitaban y también tenía que dedicarle tiempo, por eso no me podía quedar con él por más que quisiera pero nada de eso me importo cuando me amarro, me miro y me excito. Nada de eso importaba porque al igual que les pasaba a una sexy Rangiku que atendía a Gin con su boca, o a una tímida Hinamori que estaba sentada dándole la espalda a un muy atractivo Toshiro mientras él le halaba los pezones y la disfrutaba hasta más no poder, me pasaba a mí. Yo amaba a ese hombre y haría siempre lo que él quisiera, todo lo que él me pidiera.

Como lo hice quince minutos después de que me ato, me torturo con sus besos por todo el cuerpo y evito que me fuera.

-¡ah Fye! ¡Ah amor si, si! ¡Más amor! ¡Más….!

-¡¿más mi deliciosa reina escandalosa?! ¡¿Mas?!

-¡más!

Mientras yo lo recibía sobre esa cama por detrás (aun atada de manos y pies) algunos de nuestros vecinos se incomodaban. Estaban intentando dormir o bueno, al menos ella intentaba dormir pero no podían, mi Fye y yo no los dejábamos con todo ese escándalo (como cada vez que nos quedábamos ahí) que estábamos haciendo.

-ay no ¿otra vez ese par?

-Lisara, bella Lisara ¿no te gustaría hacer lo mismo que están haciendo ese par?

-aléjate de mí, _hentai_—le puso una mano sobre la cara y evito que se le acercara—yo te amo y todo eso pero no, no soy como esa mujer ni como ninguna de las otras que a traído ese mago pervertido hasta ahora ¿entendiste?

-oh pero Lisara ¡las mujeres son tesoros! Más especialmente si hablamos de la reina.

Se levantó e hizo lo de siempre, sonrió y le brillaron los ojos de emoción; es que por eso me caía tan bien Ryosuke ¡era igual de pervertido que mi Fye o yo! ¡_sugoi_!

-ay Ryosuke ¿en serio? No hagas eso, no me mientas. Yo sé que a ti te gustan las mujeres de grandes senos, como Iria o esa mujer que vino la otra vez al apartamento de ese güero para….

-no, no, no, Lisara, tu no entiendes. Los pechos; los suaves y hermosos senos de una mujer como Rangiku-san o Inoue- san o Iria-san ¡son preciosos! Son hermosos pero la calidez de unos pequeños senos como los tuyos o como los de la reina, son una maravilla ¡espectaculares! Además la forma como mueven las caderas cuando suben las escaleras es….

-suficiente, Ryosuke. No me voy a acostar contigo como esa mujer con ese tipo y punto ¡¿te quedo claro?! Ahora ve y cierra esa ventana a ver si con eso…

_-¡ah Fye, ah Fye mi amor si, si! ¡Más amor, más….!_

-…podemos dormir.

Con la cara de tristeza más grande del universo y casi que llorando el pobre y pervertido de Ryosuke, llego a la ventana para cerrarla pero lo que vio, le dolió más. Ver las sombras de mi Fye y la mía ser una sola mientras lo hacíamos y su _kingdom _ya había crecido del todo, era de verdad un castigo.

No había con quien saciarlo y eso lo estaba matando.

-infeliz güero degenerado, infeliz de mierda pero ya verá. Algún día voy a convencer a Lisara de que me lo de y cuando eso pase, vamos a ser nosotros los que no los dejemos dormir, ya verán.

Pero mientras el pobre Ryosuke trataba de calmar su erección y de ir al sofá para "dormir" mi novio y yo estábamos a muy, muy poco de terminar.

-¿ya verdad?

-ah Fye, ah mi amor….ah mi vida si, si mi amor, si….

-entonces si—me desato por completo y me tumbo sobre la cama. Luego me giro con algo de brusquedad y me dejo frente a él—ya mi amor porque yo tampoco lo soporto más.

-¡ah! ¡Ah Fye mi amor! te amo amor, te amo y… ¡ah sí más! ¡Ah!

-yo también te amo mi reina y hazlo. Dámelo ya que quiero seguirte cogiendo.

-y yo quiero que me sigas cogiendo pero ¡ah! Así….duro mi amor, muy duro.

Sonriendo e incrementando el ritmo de sus embestidas sobre mí mientras su espalda, su deliciosa espalda escurría sudor y su tatuaje brillo, lo hice. Me moví debajo de él con todas mis fuerzas y tuve un orgasmo de maravilla, claro, como todos los que él me daba.

Jadeante, alegre, excitada y como siempre, muerta de risa cuando lo consigo, lo vi sonreír y luego salir.

-ahora ven aquí, quiero que te sientes aquí pero de espaldas.

-oye ¿es que tú no te….?

-oh no—me guiño un ojo con diversión—tengo tantas ganas de metértelo así que me contuve ¿qué te parece ah?

-está bien mi amor pero es que hmmm ¿Cómo lo digo sin sentirme mal ah? Es que yo, yo soy como muy grande para ti ¿no? ¿Qué tal y…?

-¿qué es lo que estás diciendo? ¿Que yo no soy capaz con una mujer como tu mi reina?—se soltó a reír muy alegre mientras se acomodaba en la cama—si eso es lo que más me gusta de ti ¡deliciosa! Eres toda una mujer y eso me encanta. Ahora ven acá y siéntate. Tengo algo para ti.

-mi Fye….

Entre risa y risa (y preocupación de mi parte porque pues yo no era como todas las nenas anime que son delgaditas y delicaditas, yo era como una versión no tan exagerada de Lita Kino _hentai_ con el cabello negro) me senté sobre el dándole la espalda y lo sentí, lo sentí completamente dentro de mí y la verdad es que la imagen que veía en el espejo mientras saltaba sobre él y lo escuchaba gemir, era bastante sexy y alentadora.

Creo que era tan placentero y tan emocionante como se veía porque mi rubio a los diez minutos…

-ah si mi reina salta más mi amor que ya no puedo más. Ah….

Haciendo lo que odio que haga, viniéndose a chorros y en cantidades alarmantes dentro de mí, lo escuche y lo sentí contraerse de dicha y emoción cuando se corrió. Clavando sus deliciosas y hermosas manos sobre mis caderas, pude sentir como su exquisito miembro me lleno y se hincho dentro de mi cuando lo consiguió.

La verdad es que por lo que veía en el espejo, había quedado tan contento como yo. Qué alegría me daba me daba por él y claro, por mí también. Me gusta verlo feliz.

-ah mi gatico ¿rico mi amor?

-más que eso mi reina—salió y se acostó, luego yo me acosté a su lado para abrazarlo—estuvo increíble. Oye pero ¿Por qué me miras así?

-tú sabes muy bien porque. Yo prefiero tragármelo a que me lo eches adentro Fye, tú sabes eso mi amor ¿Por qué lo haces sin ponerte uno?

-primero, lo siento—me abrazo y enterró mi enojada cara en su pecho—esa pose se te ve fantástica y no me pude controlar. Lo segundo, con esa mierda encima no es lo mismo ¡no se siente igual!

-es el colmo que yo diga esto pero te entiendo, es verdad. Es verdad que no se siente igual pero al menos no quedo chorreando ni oliendo a….

-ya deja de alegar por eso y a dormir mi reina—apago las luces y me abrazo mientras la ventana seguía abierta—a dormir que mañana quiero que vayamos a….

-no sé si pueda ir mi amor pero si mi gatico, como digas mi hermoso y _neko_.

Me acomode sobre su desnudo pecho y sonreí con los ojos cerrados.

-hasta mañana mi amor, descansa. Te amo Fye, eres el mejor. No hay mejor orgasmo que el que tú me das. Todo tu eres _kawaii_ mi amor.

-mi reina…. —me acaricio una mejilla y sonrió con gusto mientras yo me quedaba dormida—cuanta falta me has hecho y cuanto te amo. Definitivamente ya me jodi, me llevo el diablo porque te amo. Te amo demasiado.

.

.

Dos horas después yo desperté asustada porque tuve una pesadilla. Fue una pesadilla horrible y estaba más asustada todavía porque estaba sola. Con el corazón a mil y después de haber despertado recitando una oración para liberarme de lo que sea que me estaba atormentando, lo llame con mucha angustia, con mucho temor.

-¡Fye! Fye amor, pesadilla.

-ya, ya, ya mi amor, tranquila—se metió en la cama y me abrazo mientras yo aún estaba medio dormida—no pasó nada, fue solo una pesadilla. Tranquilízate que hasta aquí escucho como te late el corazón, tranquila.

-agua, ¿me das agua por favor? Tengo mucho miedo mi Fye, estoy muy asustada, muy asustada mi amor.

-ya, ya, ya mi reina que no creo que sea peor que mostrarle un vestido de diseñador a Rangiku y decirle que no se lo puede llevar—sonrió.

-¡Fye! no te rías que es en serio, tengo mucho miedo mi amor. Nunca, nunca me había pasado algo como eso. Jamás me había despertado de una pesadilla rezando y por favor ¿me das agua? Tengo mucha sed.

-está bien, está bien. Voy a ir por tu agua y ya vengo.

-no, no, no—lo hale por una mano—no me dejes sola, tengo mucho miedo mi amor, no te vayas.

-¿y entonces? ¿Qué hago mi reina?

Sonrió con diversión, que malo es a veces.

-¿voy por tu vaso de agua o me quedo contigo y te abrazo? ¿Qué hago?

-ay no mi amor, yo no sé. Tú eres mago, soluciona con algo.

Chasqueando los dedos y apareciendo una botella de agua natural con gas algo fría, me la pasó y sonrió de nuevo. Tomando unos cuantos sorbos de agua y luego devolviéndole la botella, volví a acostarme y a pedirle, a rogarle, que me abrazara porque seguía muy asustada.

-tranquila mi hermosa reina que yo me voy a quedar aquí contigo a velar tu sueño, no te preocupes por eso. Pero mejor dime ¿qué fue lo que te soñaste pues que te asusto tanto?

-ay no ¡horrible!

-ya, ya, ya no recuerdes mas eso y duerme—me acaricio el cabello cuando yo me le pegue más del miedo que tenía— Duerme tranquila por favor, no me gusta verte así.

-era, era algo que me perseguía. Yo estaba buscándote y llevaba unas pequeñas cajas blancas en las manos y de repente, algo empezaba a perseguirme. Luego, luego empezaba a tocarme y como yo no veía que era, me dio mucho miedo y, y luego, luego esa cosa; yo sentí que era un duende o algo así, me tiro al suelo, me levanto una pierna y…y… ay no, que cosa tan horrible porque….

-ya, ya, ya no pienses más en eso y vuelve a dormir que yo no voy a dejar que ningún duende de mierda se meta con mi reina. Faltaba más…

Lo dijo con tanta seriedad que me hizo sonreír y me sentí segura de inmediato, mi Fye es muy bello y amoroso. Por eso lo amo como lo amo.

-mi Fye, si tengo sueño pero tengo tanto miedo de cerrar los ojos que…

-ya te dije que no te preocupes por nada que si me toca levantar a golpes a ese duende o al que sea para que tú puedas dormir, lo hago. Tranquila mi bella reina que no pasa nada. Duerme, duerme como lo que no eres, un delicado angelito.

-Fye…

.

-.-

.

Al otro día y siendo casi el medio día, yo no tenía idea de que era lo que pasaba. Al apartamento en donde había pasado una fantástica noche con mi novio (a pesar de lo que había pasado con la pesadilla esa) llegaron muy bien arregladas Orihime, Rangiku y Hinamori. Me pidieron con una gran sonrisa que las acompañara al centro comercial a comprar unas cosas y a comer algo. A mí como (a casi toda mujer) me encanta salir de compras, pues les dije que sí y les pedí que me esperaran mientras iba por mi bolso. Después de darle un beso a mi Fye y de decirle que no necesitaba su tarjeta de crédito porque pensaba gastarme lo que me habían pagado por haber dirigido el programa, salí y me fui con esa partida de bellas mujeres a gastar de lo lindo pero mientras íbamos saliendo...algo paso.

-ay por Kami ¡por Kami! ¡Qué bellezas!

-hola, hola Ryosuke—me le acerque y lo salude de beso en la mejilla—dime ¿muy trasnochado?

-mucho reina pero eso no importa.

Respondió embobado sin dejar de mirarme y claro, a todas mis bellas amigas que ese día estaban más que irresistibles. Estaban preciosas y con mucho escote.

-usted cada día más hermosa reina y no ¡con esas amigas! Ah sí, las mujeres ¡las mujeres son tesoros y yo voy a protegerlas a todas!

Pero mientras mi Fye salía y hacia lo de siempre, se reía de las ocurrencias de Ryosuke y de cómo nos miraba, Hinamori no podía de la risa y cuchichiaba con Rangiku lo que pasaba.

-¿y este tipo tan lindo de que estará hablando?

-ni idea amiga pero cada que vengo por acá ¡no deja de vérmelas!

-¡Rangiku-san!—rió con ella—no digas eso.

-ay si Hinamori, así es. Esta belleza de Ryosuke-san es más _hentai_ que la reina, el bombón y yo juntos—rió Orihime mientras me pasaba un brazo por la cintura—pero como yo estoy juiciosa y por lo que he visto tú también reina, nos vamos. Chao, chao, Ryosuke-san—le guiño un ojo muy sonriente de verlo casi que llorar porque nos íbamos—nos vemos después. Saludos a Lisara y ojala algún día te diga que si ¿no reina?

-ay si ¡ojala!

Muertas de risa y entrando al ascensor, nos fuimos y los dejamos a ellos como buenos hombres que eran platicar muy tranquilamente.

-¿nada que le dice que si esa belleza de Lisara? Que mal por usted guevon, que mal. Si quiere le puedo presentar unas amigas que uy…

-¿tan bonitas como la reina y sus amigas?

-pues no son tan increíbles como mi reina pero si—sonrió con gusto al recordar todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior—si son muy bonitas y no solo eso, complacientes ¿quiere que llame a una amiga y se la presente hoy en la fiesta que voy a hacer en la terraza?

-¿otra fiesta mago? Usted si se la quiere pasar es de rumba en rumba, ¿no? y no, mejor todavía, de mujer en mujer.

-pues lo de andar de fiesta en fiesta si porque a mí me encanta y eso es lo que le he aprendido a ella ¿es que a usted le gusta mucho comer mierda o qué?

-no, claro que no pero acuérdese que a usted doña Margaret ya se la canto y….

-ah—rió—por mi esa vieja amargada puede hablar toda la mierda que quiera y amenazarme con echarme de aquí que a mí no me importa. A mí me gusta andar de fiesta pero no, se equivoca en una cosa. Vaya a la fiesta de hoy y se va a dar cuenta. Va a estar muy buena y no, mejor que eso —le paso un brazo por el hombro y le hablo con complicidad—van a estar todas esas bellezas que se fueron a ahora con mi mujer y van a venir más.

-¡¿de verdad?!

-que si—rió de nuevo y volvió al apartamento—vaya mas bien y compre regalo que si no se aparece al menos con una botella de vino guevon, no lo dejo entrar.

-hágale, hágale que todo bien pues pero oiga ¿puedo llevar a Lisara, Iria y a….?

-lleve a quien quiera que entre más gente mejor. Le voy enseñar a esa vieja amargada de doña Margaret, a no estarme amenazando con maricadas. Vida hijueputa la mía ah ¿no poder festejar después de toda la mierda que ha comido mi reina en su mundo y yo en el mío? Ah no, le va a saber a cacho haberme mandado esa carta y haberme acusado con la administración. Ya va a ver.

Entrando al apartamento a aparentemente a arreglar algunas cosas, no vio en las risas que se había soltado el _hentai _de Ryosuke cuando se fue y lo dejo. Definitivamente mi Fye, es el mejor.

.

.

Luego de toda una tarde de comprar ropa, reír, comer y pasarla de maravilla con esas hermosas mujeres que me contaban que no les podía ir mejor de lo que les estaba yendo con ellos y con su trabajo, volvimos al edificio en donde vivía mi Fye pero algo se me hacía muy extraño. Mucho más raro se me hizo cuando la ex loca y sexo adicta de Orihime me pidió que fuéramos a la terraza.

-¿y a que vamos a subir a la terraza ahora Orihime? Espérate yo voy, guardo mi bolso, le doy un besito a mi Fye y…

Y en la terraza….

-¿qué es lo que se supone que hacemos aquí, Rukia? y además ¿Por qué tan elegantes?

-no sé mi amor—respondió sonriente mientras le acomodaba la corbata negra y el resto del traje—no sé porque ese señor no nos dijo más. Solo dijo que viniéramos bien presentados porque era una fiesta formal y ya, no sé nada más que eso Ichigo.

-deje de estarse quejando Kurosaki que ¡por fin! Se ve como un tipo decente carajo.

Dijo Uryuu muerto de risa sosteniendo una copa de whisky en la mano.

-¡Ishida!

-bueno, bueno—apareció Hisana de vestido blanco junto a su elegante esposo de traje Armani azul turquí—no vayan a empezar ustedes dos que según le entendí a Inoue cuando me llamo, esto es importante. Nada de peleas ¿entendieron?

-sí, Hisana tiene razón y si empiezan con sus guevonadas… —se abrió el traje Byakuya y les mostro a Senbonzakura—ya saben.

-ya, ya—rió Ichigo—no habrá problemas pero oigan, está muy bien decorado este lugar ¿qué será que van a celebrar ese par ah? ¿Un bebe o qué?

-eh, esto bueno—dijo apenada Hisana—tal vez ellos no estén celebrando la llegada de un bebe pero muy pronto mi Byakuya y yo, sí.

-¡Hisana!

-¡cuñada!—exclamo Ichigo muy alegre.

-¡¿un bebe?!—Exclamo un sorprendido Kisuke que pasaba por ahí de la mano con Yoruichi— ¡¿en serio?!

-¿que quien va a tener bebe?

Pregunto un sorprendido Aizen que casualmente pasaba por ahí de la mano con Harribel.

Mientras muchos se acercaban a averiguar cómo era el chisme porque eran como muchos de nosotros, eran bien chismosos a veces, Lita y las demás scouts que habían sido invitadas por mi querido rubio a esa fiesta sorpresa de la cual yo no tenía ni idea, dio un grito diciendo que las demás y yo ya llegábamos.

-¿y esto qué es?

-¡sorpresa!

Gritaron todos por allá cuando llegamos y los vimos. Luego él, mi amado rubio en increíble ropa blanca y más elegante que nunca; eso si algo nervioso, que raro, se me acerco y me hablo.

-hola mi reina. Dime una cosa ¿te gusta?

-es….es—decía aterrada mientras veía todo el lugar y lo veía a él tan bien arreglado—es más que hermoso, es divino ¿Por qué? ¿Qué estamos celebrando?

De pie y sin poder articular mucho, estaba en shock, muy sorprendida. Se veía que había trabajado mucho en eso porque se veía precioso, simplemente indescriptible. Rodeando las barras de protección de la amplia e iluminada terraza, había unas enredaderas con rosas blancas y muy delicadamente, había unas luces que la hacían ver más hermosa de lo que ya era. Luego, un poco al fondo, había como una especie de capilla blanca rodeada con las mismas enredaderas verdes y las rosas blancas, se veía precioso. Más al centro había un camino de pétalos blancos y a los lados, había dispuestas mesas blancas con floreros en el centro de rosas rojas y en ellas, estaban sentados algunos de nuestros amigos e invitados.

La noche era fresca, despejada y de luna creciente, no podía ser más idílico y hermoso pero yo no entendía nada. Por eso le pregunte de nuevo mientras (como cosa rara) mi ropa cambiaba. Me había vestido del color que más le gustaba verme, me puso un vestido blanco escotado en la espalda, de tiras en el cuello y holgado de la cintura para abajo. La verdad me veía muy bonita y elegante.

Cosa que me confundió más todavía.

-este lugar nunca había estado más hermoso mi Fye pero ¿Por qué? ¿Quién se va a casar hoy ah?

-no es propiamente un matrimonio pero, es parecido—alzo su mano y al instante se escuchó una canción.

_"__She's like the wind, to my tree. She's like the night, next to me. She's taking to moonlight, only to burn me with the sun, she's taking my hart, but she doesn't know that's she's done. I feel her breath on my face, her body close to me…"_

-¡que romántico!

-¡oye!—la halo Gin por la cintura hacia él que estaba muy bien vestido de traje gris—no hagas ruido muñeca, es emotivo. Eso que está haciendo ese güero degenerado, no es fácil.

Y nosotros que ya estábamos rodeados de todos nuestros amigos…

-sigo sin entender mi Fye ¿quieres que nos casemos o algo así?

-no—me miro y sonrió nervioso mientras me tomaba la mano con delicadeza—eso no es tan profundo y tan importante como lo que quiero pedirte. Quiero que solo seamos tú y yo mi reina.

-¡uyyyyyyy!

-¡se ajuicio el güero! ¡Felicidades!

-¡cállate Ishida!—le dio un zape Ichigo.

-¡oye Kurosaki, eso dolió!

-¿saco a Senbonzakura o qué?—se acercó Byakuya y se abrió el traje para mostrarles su imponente espada.

Mientras ellos peleaban y se reían, yo decía…

-¿tú y yo mi Fye?

-sí, solo tú y yo mi reina. Quiero que mientras estemos en este mundo, mientras estemos aquí y estemos juntos, solo seamos tú y yo. Quiero que tengamos una unión simbólica pero que sea de verdad, de la única forma que vale e importa más que un papel, de corazón ¿entonces sí? ¿Aceptas ser mía y solo mía en este mundo? Yo te prometo lo mismo.

-ay mi Fye, mi amor—dije muy emocionada y era imposible contenerlo, se me salieron las lágrimas de la emoción—claro que sí. Claro que me encanta la idea de que solo seamos tu y yo y si mi vida ¡hagamos lo que tú quieras!

Abrazándolo con todas mis fuerzas para después darle un suave beso de amor, con todo mi corazón, escuchamos las risas y los aplausos de todos los que habían ido a acompañarnos en tal vez uno de los momentos más importantes de toda mi vida. Estaba enlazando mi vida de corazón con el segundo hombre; ok, el tercero si contamos a Darien, que amaba y eso me hacía feliz, muy feliz. Más feliz me hacía claro que hubiera nacido más de él que de mí, estaba que no cabía de la dicha y eso todos los que estaban con nosotros los veían y si, lo celebraban.

Un rato después y en la capilla que era de ensueño mientras todos nos veían…

-entonces ¿si reina? ¿Acepta al bobo este con sus viajes, sus defectos, son incontenibles ganas de cogerla a toda hora y en cualquier parte?

-si Uryuu—respondí sin dejar de ver los bellos ojos azules de mi Fye—acepto.

-¿y usted bobo de mierda? ¿Acepta a la reina con sus _lemons_, sus inesperadas desapariciones a su mundo y con sus locas y absurdas ideas para hacer maldades?

-sí, la acepto más que encantado pendejo—lo miro, rió y luego volvió a mirarme a mí con amor.

-entonces por el poder que me confió el pervertido este—rió Uryuu y miro a mi Fye que estaba muy contento—los declaro; oigan pero a todas estas ¿qué es que son ustedes par de calenturientos de mierda?

_-¡Ishida!_

-creo que se podría decir que somos unos novios que se quieren mucho ¿no mi Fye?

-siempre novios mi hermosa reina—se acercó y me tomo el rostro en ambas manos—por siempre novios mi amor.

Y me beso. Dándome un hermoso beso muy dulce y muy tierno, escuchamos a los demás que nos felicitaban y algunas románticas del grupo, ya se habían animado a hacer lo mismo.

-¿lo dices de verdad Momo? Como tú no haces sino decirme que no….

-es que no hay necesidad de casarse mi amor—le tomo la mano y mientras la entrelazo con la suya, nos miró muy emotiva—hagamos como ellos. Yo te amo Toshiro-kun y para mí lo más importante es….

-¿de verdad? ¿Te quieres quedar conmigo y solo conmigo?

-si—lo miro a los ojos y empezó a llorar—yo te amo mucho y…

-ay si Momo-chan.

Llego Orihime y la abrazo por un hombro.

-yo también quiero que Uryuu y yo, hagamos lo mismo. Le estaba diciendo que….

-oigan no ¿Cómo así?—se acercó Kisuke a ellos y sonrió muy alegre—ustedes si son copiones ¡yo le pedí lo mismo a Yoruichi-san!

-ay no ¡¿ustedes también?!

Se acercó Ichigo con un trago en la mano muy sorprendido. Luego no le quedó más que reírse con ellos y molestarlos muy divertido.

-no pero miren a ver….cojan oficio y dejen de estarme copiando lo que….

Pero mientras ellos discutían muy alegremente, Seiya Kou, cantante y muy amigo de nosotros, puso a reproducir una canción que mi Fye le pidió.

-es para ti mi reina, mi amor.

-Fye….

_Me das la libertad, de ser como quisiera, tan libre como el viento,  
>bueno o malo a mi manera, me das la oportunidad<br>de ir sin un reproche, aunque a veces llegue tarde por las noches  
>y es que me amas… como se debe amar,<br>mas amor que palabra, mas perdón que rencor o falsedad,  
>y es que me amas… me das el corazón<br>me regalas tu vida sin exigirme nada, y yo no abuso,  
>de mi dulce… libertad, al contrario te quiero….<br>¡mucho más….!_

-"_me das amor y mucho más, me das amor y libertad, de todos los amores que yo he tenido tan solo el tuyo es correspondido…"_

_-_ay Fye mi amor, mi vida—lo mire muy alegre—esta noche lo vamos a hacer tan rico mi amor, tan bien.

No lo pudo evitar, me abrazo más fuerte y se soltó a reír conmigo.

-claro, como todas las noches mi reina. Te amo y ¿qué nueva locura tienes preparada para todos estos degenerados y para mi ah?

-aun no lo sé pero ¿no me puedes dar algunas ideas no sé, en privado, más tarde en tu habitación?—le guiñe un ojo y sonreí.

-claro que si mi amor, todas las que quieras mi amada reina.

-¡señor Flourite!

-ay no—dijo por allá un asustado Ryosuke que estaba con las muchachas viéndoles todo—llego doña Margaret. Ahora si se puso feo.

-¡¿que habíamos hablado de hacer fiestas en la terraza del edificio sin permiso de la….?!

-¡oigan!—sonrió y me abrazo muy alegre, luego miro a Zaraki y a todos los demás capitanes que estaban tomando en una mesa—encárguense ustedes _shinigamis_ de esa loca y yo me encargo del trago de toda la noche de su mesa ¿va?

-¡vamos capitán!—se levantó un ebrio Ikkaku de la mesa muy alegre— ¡yo por otra botella le meto la mano a quien sea! ¡¿No muchachos?!

-¡Ikkaku!—se levantó Yumichika de la mesa igual de ebrio— ¡que dejes de gritar para todo idiota! ¡¿Es que no escuchas o qué?!

-bueno, bueno, nada de peleas ustedes dos que todavía me falta ganarles en una vencida. Vamos, nos encargamos de esa escandalosa y luego seguimos tomando. Caminen a ver.

Así, sacando casi que del pelo a la pobre doña Margaret que solo estaba haciendo su trabajo, joderle la vida a mi rubio por puro y físico gusto, nos quedamos celebrando hasta muy tarde de la noche esa extraña pero muy importante unión que tuve con mi novio. Nos quedamos bailando, tomando y celebrando hasta las tres de la mañana que éramos felices, muy felices. La pasamos muy bien pero la verdadera aventura para ellos y para mí, apenas empezaba.

**_Y ese fue el fic :D_**

**_Muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que lo leyeron y lo comentaron ¡se los agradezco mucho! chao, que el señor me los bendiga y los llene siempre de mucha bendición, de mucho amor. Cuídense mucho y no lo olviden ¡pórtense mal! :P jajaja, o bien, eso depende el caso._**

**_PD: como eres invitada y no te puedo responder en privado nena, te lo digo aqui. Gracias por los comentarios bella Ana, tambien te extrañare. Si gustas y no te molesta el lemon jejeje, publique un fic de ellos pero esos son puros shots lemons que me pidieron los lectores ¡lemon al cien por ciento! jajaja, bye Ana, gracias por leer y comentar y a las que tienen PM, no duden en contactarme :) no ha problema porque me encanta hablar con otros fans de la serie y del anime como tal ¡sugoi!_**


End file.
